Scenarios: The Road Not Chosen
by adcgordon
Summary: The decisions we make affect the lives of many people...sometimes even those we don't really know. When the future holds a fork in the road for our fave couple can they find their way back to the road not chosen?  Do they want to?
1. Decisions

**A/N: As you begin to read this story (if you've read any of my other stuff) you'll notice that this one is different. And, it's not what you might be expecting from me. This one isn't Rent rehearsals, or strip club jokes, or premiere attending. I'm not really sure what you would consider it except FICTION. **

**As always, I own nothing of Zanessa, HSM or any other places or names used in this story other than magazine articles, CD's, DVD's and other trinkets that remind me of my addiction! :D**

**I hope you'll stick with me as this story rolls along. Reviews and/or PM's are always welcome - good or bad. Please, feel free to feed my addiction and obsession anytime! ha ha**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

They sat in the van outside the popular eatery staring at a particular group of cars that were parked in a line at the outer edge of the parking lot. After minutes with eyes locked on the vehicles Zac looked toward the driver's seat at his wife. Then he turned in his seat and looked at his six month old son through the mirror mounted on the back windshield. The rear-facing seat held the sleeping boy who was the pride of Zac's life.

Nothing had been said since they pulled into the parking lot. The Mrs. sat quietly behind the steering wheel watching her husband intently. "The choice is yours." She finally said for what seemed like the millionth time in the past month.

Zac nodded and looked out the passenger window at the doors of the establishment. His toes tapped, with legs fidgeting as his facial muscles moved in thought.

"Zac," his wife placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When his blue eyes looked into her face she could see the sadness within them. "Say 'yes' if you want to. It's your choice. Don't turn them down because of me…or us." She added nearly as an afterthought.

She tried her best not to mirror the look in his eyes. She had worked for three years to hide the fear in her heart. She honestly expected the man in front of her to end their marriage at any time. It had nothing to do with their love, except that she wasn't his _first_ love.

His first love, she knew, sat behind the doors of the diner. The woman and several of Zac's other friends were there for a specific purpose tonight. Stacey Efron moved her hand from her husband's shoulder to his cheek.

Zac worked to smile at her. "Come in with me. We'll bring Alex in. They'll want to see him anyway. You know they'll ask about him. Especially Luc and Momo…you know they'll want to see him."

Stacey shook her head with a slight pouting smile and hint of disappointment on her face. "You know we can't do that. If we go in there with you, you won't give them an honest answer. We can't be your excuse Zac. I've supported you in every project you've been involved with over the past three years. And I'll support this one as well, if you choose to do it. If you don't, I'll support that too. But it has to be your decision. Alex and I can't make it for you."

Zac placed the heels of his palms over his eyes and pressed firmly. He looked again at his son. The red hair on his little scalp was beginning to resemble that of his mother's. The blue eyes behind those closed lids would likely change to a green, again like Stacey's. Or, they would lighten to a brilliant blue like Zac's. The delicate skin on his arms and legs would be tanned, just as soon as Mrs. Efron would allow Zac to take their son surfing.

Zac smiled behind a window of tears on his eyes. "I can't Stace. I can't go in there and face them…face her."

Stacey crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, choosing to look at the sky outside her window. "Are you ashamed? I know Zac, believe me, of all people, I know I'm not your first love. And I know that Alex should be your and Vanessa's baby. But…"

Zac cut her off with a strong yet gentle grip around her upper arm. "Stace _no_." he emphasized. "How could I be ashamed of _our_ son? I want a family. You and I have started _our_ family. I will _never_ be ashamed of that. Why…" his voice trailed as he glanced toward the black Audi convertible that occupied one of the spaces in that line of cars. "I wouldn't have Alex if Ness and I were still together."

Stacey looked back at Zac and wiped a few tears from under her eyes. "You need to go in Zac. You told them you'd be here twenty minutes ago." She watched as Zac attempted to take in a deep breath.

He reached across the armrest and captured his wife's face between his palms. Zac pulled her toward him and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. "You know I love you. You and Alex…I'm not going anywhere." As she nodded silently he placed another kiss on her forehead and brushed his lips through her bangs. "I mean it Stace. I love you."

She worked to get her voice above a whisper as Zac reached for the handle of the door and opened it. "I love you too." She answered as he swung his legs out the door.

Zac glanced over his shoulder at the woman with auburn hair and lightly freckled complexion. "Don't take off yet, I'm gonna give Alex a kiss." She nodded with understanding.

He climbed from the black Audi Q5 wagon and opened the back door. Zac leaned his head inside and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead before meeting his wife's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Be good for Mommy, Buddy, ok." He looked again toward Stacey. "Are you sure you won't come in with me? This won't take long. Half an hour tops and we'll be done."

Stacey shook her head. "I can't Zac. You know I love Vanessa too. I can't stand watching her pretending to be happy for us. I hate _that_ even more than watching the two of you stare at each other. You know I'm not jealous of her Zac. I just know what you mean to each other."

Zac pursed his lips together and nodded. He truly loved Stacey. And tonight he would try to remember that love, and his baby boy as he worked to make the decision that could change his life, again.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac watched for a moment as Stacey turned the car toward the main road and headed out. She was absolutely right. His wife had supported him in his decisions about acting and producing during their entire three year marriage, plus five others before that.

Stacey Beaumont Efron had started at the managing agency because it was something to do. She had a degree in broadcasting. She loved television and movies but knew she would never be in front of the camera. Yet when the time came to find a job, she easily landed the administrative assistant's job at the agency that handled some of Hollywood's best known up and coming actors.

After breezing through the training she sat at the main desk of the office and watched as Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens walked through the doors. Stacey was a mere year younger than Vanessa and shared the actress's delight in looking at the gorgeous young man who accompanied her.

Stacey met the two famous faces after they had been one of Hollywood's hottest items for seven years. She knew of them, knew of their romance, knew of their love. And when she had the opportunity to see them in person she tried not to be a typical fan-girl, but it was tough. Seeing them together made her dream of romance, even more, she began to dream of their wedding, their future together.

Each time the couple came in to speak to their agents Stacey greeted them and struck up a conversation. They were easy to talk to, down to earth people. Zac always said they just wanted to 'keep it real'. And after a few months, both Zac and Vanessa found they could do just that with Stacey.

With her position within the agency Stacey was practically sworn to secrecy. Between that fact, and the comfort that grew between her and the couple, many things were shared between them with a level of trust that matched some of Zac and Vanessa's best friends.

Two and a half years into her job Stacey enjoyed sharing with Zac and Nessa. She had opportunities to be around them outside of work and had even visited each of their homes several times. So when Stacey purchased her home, not far from Vanessa's parents, she hesitantly invited them to her housewarming party.

"_It'll just be family and a few friends."_ She explained to them hopefully. _"You don't have to come. I'm just really excited about this and wanted to share it. And I want to thank you. Talking to you guys helped me make up my mind to go ahead a buy a place while I can afford it."_ She smiled at them both and accepted the eager hugs from them as they assured her that they would be at the party.

The highlight of the party wasn't Zac and Vanessa, as Stacey had expected. It was actually Zac, and Stacey's two young nephews. The three-year-old had quickly latched onto Zac when he and Vanessa arrived. That little one encouraged Zac to _'hold my wittle bwover'_ and within moments Zac was hooked.

After many apologies from both Stacey, her sister and her mother, Zac finally assured them all, with a soft voice pointed at the baby in his arms, that it was perfectly fine. He didn't mind hanging onto either one of the boys.

Vanessa had watched in amazement from Zac's side, and held the baby once during the two hours that they were at the gathering. But from the background Stacey noticed a change that day. She saw a look on Zac's face that didn't mirror Vanessa's. She saw a man who was enjoying the thoughts of holding onto his own children. And she saw a woman beside him who was, for the first time in years, unsure of what her love was thinking.

It took just another year before Vanessa ultimately made the decision. That was the day that Zac had walked into the agency without speaking to Stacey. It was the day he had asked his management to put all projects on hold 'indefinitely'. It was the day Stacey would remember forever, when he walked toward the outer doors, looked at her with tear-streaked eyes and then rushed out without saying a word as Vanessa walked in wearing the same saddened features.

When Vanessa approached the doors Stacey stood and looked at the actress with a look of fear. _"V? What…"_ she didn't want to finish the question because she was scared of the answer.

Vanessa settled herself and looked at the younger woman and shook her head. _"In my mind," _she started with a voice rough from crying,_ "it's children or career at this stage. If I became a mom right now the acting would need to stop. I'm not ready to do that."_ She paused and pressed her lips together as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. _"Zac is."_

Stacey's eyes held disbelief while shaking her own head. _"No. No, see, that's…you guys can work through anything. It just takes time. He'll see. You'll see." _She tried to emphasize when her tears appeared.

Vanessa opened her arms and walked around the desk. As she hugged Stacey she tried to keep explaining. _"That's what we've said to each other for the past year. But this is a decision…" _she let out a sarcastic laugh,_ "I don't want children. Maybe in another ten years,"_ the 26 year old claimed._ "But not right now. I can't give them the attention that they need and still keep the kind of schedule that I want. It sounds selfish, I know. But it's what I feel in my heart."_

Stacey sat back down in her seat and stared straight forward. _"Do you still love him?"_ she asked without looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa sat on the edge of the desk nodding her head slowly. _"With all my heart."_ She answered honestly.

A hurt, sad, empty look made a void expression on Stacey's face. _"Then what happens in the next ten years when Zac gets married and has children with someone else?"_ She turned her head to face Vanessa. _"What happens then, when you decide that you want to have Zac's children, but he already has kids, with someone else?"_

Vanessa looked down at her hands and swallowed roughly. The lumps had been a constant obstruction in her throat for the past three days while she had cried over this decision. _"Then I have to accept that it just wasn't meant to be."_

With that, the dark-haired woman had silently walked into a meeting with her managers, and then subsequently walked silently out of the office doors.

Stacey took the next three days, plus the weekend, off to recuperate from the lump that had formed in her throat, at the thought of this couple _not_ being together.

**ZVZVZV**

In the weeks that followed Stacey watched the various headlines appear on the magazines and tabloids. All sorts of speculations were there about Zac and Vanessa's breakup. And from the dirt she was reading, none of them knew the truth. Neither member of the couple had offered an answer. A privileged few knew the truth. That few hadn't shared with anyone, nor would they.

At the grocery store one afternoon Stacey noticed the headline that she had expected. _"Vanessa Wants Her Man…Even If He Does Cheat" _

For the first time in her life Stacey Beaumont felt true rage. These people didn't know Zac or Vanessa. The lies had to stop. Stacey grabbed every copy of that magazine yelling "This is bullshit!" in the checkout lane as she proceeded to rip the magazines to shreds.

A manager quickly appeared beside the checkout clerk as a red-faced Stacey approached to pay for her fruit, bagels and pantyhose. She pulled out enough cash to cover the cost of the magazines as well and apologized to the manager. Then she grabbed her purchases and walked out of the store.

She surprised herself at her forwardness when she sat down in her used Chevy Malibu, pulled out her phone and found a number that she had only ever called maybe twice in the past few years. When Zac's voice answered she took a quick, deep breath. _"Do you still love her?" _she asked.

Zac took a moment to look at the phone to decipher who he was talking to. _"Stacey? What?" _he asked a bit aimlessly.

"_I said, Do you still love her?"_ she repeated.

"_Of course I do." _Zac answered somewhat calmly. _"What the hell kind of question is that?"_

Stacey's eyebrows scrunched together on her forehead before she continued. _"Don't get pissy with me Zac Efron."_ She continued with a harsh edge.

"_Well, you know I still love her. I'll love her till the day I die, and hopefully even longer." _He spoke softly at the thought of his now ex-girlfriend.

"_Then who have you been going out with that makes some National Report jerk think that you've cheated on her? Are you still talking to her?"_ the thought had certainly crossed her mind several times.

"_We've texted. Hearing her voice hurts too much. We've gone out with Britt and Ash...not together I mean, we've gone separately. I've gone out with a couple of other friends, just to let them know what's going on. If I'm in public I'm less likely to get emotional about it." _Zac breathed against his phone.

"_And this is seriously about having a baby? The whole breakup thing, I mean, because she doesn't want to have kids right now?" _Stacey pushed against the phone line.

"_Yeah. I'm ready. I want to be a dad." _Zac's feelings had been expressed several times to other friends and to his family to try and explain the separation.

"_You wanna know the truth Stace? This all sounds so crappy on me. I'm scared that if I don't have a baby now…if I try to wait for Nessa to be ready…she'll never be ready. That's what isn't fair about any of this. I want her so badly. I want her to be the mother of my children. But what happens in ten years when we start trying and we have problems, and then somewhere in her forties she hits menopause and then we don't have our kids? I know it sounds selfish. I know we could adopt. I know there are a LOT of options, but right now we just have different opinions. And it's an opinion that means it's just better if we are friends and not…lovers."_

Stacey dipped her chin down to her chest. What he was saying made sense. She'd seen it in other couples. They finally found a topic that they couldn't agree upon. And, at this point, neither one of them was willing to compromise. On this subject there really wasn't a compromise that would allow them to stay together. As much as it hurt, Stacey realized why they had made the decision.

"_Hey Stace?"_ Zac's thoughts were still raw and rolling in his head.

"_Yeah?"_ The young lady responded sadly.

"_I'm sorry."_ Zac tapped his foot on the floor as he repeated the words that he and Vanessa had said to each other just a few weeks ago. It was the last verbal contact they had had.

Stacey shook her head and grasped the steering wheel with the car still in park. _"I know I'm preaching to the choir here…but it hurts Zac. I'm not even part of the couple that's breaking up, but my heart sure hurts. I guess it's because I love you both and I've gotten to watch you and I know how much you love each other."_ She stopped and pulled in a breath and grabbed a napkin from the door pocket to wipe her eyes.

"_Can you do me a favor?" _Zac took the quiet moment to make the request.

"_What's that?" _Stacey sniffled.

"_Well, a couple actually, I guess." _he attempted to state calmly. _"When she comes in the office…anytime she comes in the office…tell her that I love her and I always will."_

Stacey raised her head and began to shake it, unsure of his request. _"Zac, I don't know…"_

"_Please."_ He practically pleaded. _"Just make sure she knows. You can tell her I'm not gonna stop her from going out with other guys…unless I think they're a really bad match for her. But I just love her, and I always will."_

Stacey breathed deeply again letting Zac know that he had won their brief discussion. _"Well I'll only do it because I love you both and would do anything to see you back together again."_

"_Stace." _Zac's warning voice wasn't one she was used to, but it made her feel a bit closer to him knowing that she was the recipient of the tone.

**1ZVZVZV1**


	2. Be Happy

Now, sitting in her mother's driveway Stacey played those thoughts over in her head. She would forever remember having those talks with Vanessa and Zac. She would remember the next two years when she had a meal with each of them and let them put their feelings on the table.

The feelings didn't change. That was something Stacey would pick up on each and every time. It was obvious from the off-work time she spent with the two, as well as the little chats in the office, that they were keeping up with each other. They always wanted to know what the other was doing. And they both wanted to hear the words that Stacey would share with them when their time together ended.

She made a point, even if it was tearful, to let them know –together or not- they were still in love. And she would add her own line to that, _"And together or not, I love you too."_

Stacey held her breath as she remembered the one afternoon, four years ago, when Zac had stopped by the office unexpectedly and literally ran into Vanessa there. Both had been on dates, both had shared kisses with other men and women. But on that afternoon neither said a word to the other. When he saw her face Zac simply walked toward his ex-girlfriend, placed his hands on her cheeks and bent to kiss her lips passionately.

Stacey's heart had leaped nearly out of her body. When Vanessa dropped her bags and wrapped her hands around Zac's neck to pull him closer Stacey cried. And she practically screamed when the breathless pair pulled apart and Zac wordlessly picked up Vanessa's bags and took her hand to lead her out the door.

Much to Stacey's surprise she got a call from Zac later that evening. A half hour later he was standing at her door, hands jammed in his pockets and tears draining from his eyes. He and Vanessa had made love, an act that both had desperately missed, but as they laid in each others arms the deciding factor hit them again.

This time Vanessa had showered while Zac dressed in the bedroom. He waited on the couch in the living room for her and she had wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck whispering _"I love you" a_gainst his skin before walking to the door.

And this time Zac had decided that he needed to move forward. _"Vanessa."_ She hadn't turned around at the sound of her name, knowing that whatever he was going to say would hurt, unintentionally.

"_I'm going to start dating someone that you know. And, I have a feeling that this woman could be my second love."_ He spoke nervously. _"But I plan to tell her that you are my first love. She knows that. And she knows that will never change. But…if she and I… will you still love me?"_ the question tugged harshly at both of them.

"_Who is it?"_ Vanessa asked with a shaky voice holding onto the door handle to support her weakened knees.

**ZVZVZV**

The memory gripped Stacey's heart like a warm glove. She glanced back at the sleeping child and smiled. Zac had come to her home that night, with Vanessa's blessing, for them to date and see where things led. And just as Zac had suggested, minus the glamorous, always in demand, drop-dead-gorgeous lifestyle, Stacey became his friend, his confidante and his second love.

Her relationship with Vanessa had obviously changed. The two women saw each other a few times and even had dinner once or twice as Stacey and Zac began dating. She would always apologize to Vanessa who would shake her head and simply admit, _"I'm glad it's you. I know you and I know you'll take care of him. Promise me."_ Stacey would feel her heart drop a bit as she answered, _"You know I will, for you, I promise."_

And it was absolutely true. In their dating phase, before their first actual kiss, Stacey looked Zac directly in the eye. _"I'm not Vanessa, but I know you still love her. And, I'm ok with that."_ After that admission, sitting on the couch in Stacey's living room, Zac closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

To Stacey's surprise the kiss had felt warm, inviting, soft and tender making her hungry for more. So when Zac placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted himself up to dominate their connection she grasped his shirt in her fists and helped him pull them closer together.

The kiss was nothing complicated. The simplicity of lips moving together, lightly tasting each other, moved their relationship forward from friendship to a hint of their own romance. Stacey noted the kiss on a calendar in her bedroom after Zac left her home that night. The two had been _dating_ for three months.

In the months that followed they shared many more kisses that grew deeper and deeper. After one particular dinner, at Zac's house, the two sat on the couch, wine glasses on the coffee table, arms and hands roaming as they stayed connected through the heat of their lips. Zac began to slide the straps of Stacey's top off her shoulders, tracing the lines of her muscles with his fingertips. He pulled from the kiss to see her eyes glazed by his touch, her breath shaky as she was leaned back against the arm of the couch with him practically on top of her.

"_Vanessa's the only woman I've ever made love to Stace. You know that. But now, I want to make love to you too."_ He smiled at her gently and waited for her response.

She let an involuntary laugh escape from her lips. _"I never dreamed that we'd get this far Zac. I…I love you._" Her feelings came out in a near whisper. _"I want you to make love to me. But…"_ Her hesitation caused a slight look of panic in Zac's eyes until she reached up and put a hand on his cheek, causing her silky blouse to fall further down her skin. _"You aren't going to believe this, I know…"_

Zac bent to kiss her lips gently again. _"Try me." _He whispered against her lips.

Stacey shook her head as she smiled. _"I've never…no one's ever…"_ she took a deep breath, _"I'm a virgin Zac."_

The look on his face wasn't confused. To Stacey his eyes were filled with love and understanding. He kissed her again, almost timidly before leaning back and helping her sit up. _"You haven't…" _Zac whispered.

Stacey shrugged her shoulders. _"I've fooled around, I guess you'd say." _she rubbed her upper lip with the knuckle of her index finger making Zac smile at her.

"_You're nervous."_ He noted and then pulled her wrist to move her hand away from her lip. _"Vanessa always bites on her bottom lip. You rub on your top lip with your knuckle." _He verbally observed.

Stacey rolled her eyes. _"I just never felt connected enough with a guy…to go that far."_ As soon as Zac released her hand it was right back in front of her mouth, gently caressing the same spot on her lip. She rocked her head from side to side as Zac chuckled at her realization. _"Yeah well this is turning into a really sexy conversation isn't it?" _she blushed.

"_I'm sorry."_ Zac still smiled at her. He used his fingertips to move some hair away from her face. _"It's those little nervous habits of yours…the ones that you're letting me see…that are making me fall in love with you Stace." _Zac moved his fingertips below her chin and lifted her face in order to see her eyes.

Stacey blinked slowly as teardrops began to form over her widening eyes. _"What did you say?"_ she moved her own hand down to her chin to grasp his fingers.

"_I said I'm falling in love with you. And I'm wondering if you think we have enough of a connection…" _Zac paused with just a thought of Vanessa going through his mind. _"…that you'll allow me to make love to you."_

Stacey took a deep breath knowing exactly what caused Zac's hesitation. She closed her eyes torn between the relationship that had built between her and Zac, and the one that he was attempting to move beyond.

"_Does it feel like you're cheating on her?"_ Stacey now held Zac's chin between her thumb and index finger.

He looked away from her eyes, closing his instead of trying to look at anything. After a moment he nodded. Stacey breathed in again. _"Zac…" _ she watched his eyes dance below his eyelids deciding whether or not to open and look at her. _"It's me you're talking to here. I'm ecstatic that you're falling in love with me."_ She shook her head and raised her eyes to look upward and pressed her lips together. Zac opened his eyes in time to see the woman's eyes meet his. _"We don't have to make love for you to prove it to me. I do feel a connection with you. But honestly,"_ Stacey sighed and looked away for a moment. _"You'll be starting from scratch with me. I can't make love to you like Vanessa did."_ Her voice strained to let her thoughts move beyond her throat. _"I don't want to."_

Zac stared into her eyes for another minute before a look of confusion took over. _"You don't want to make love, period…or you don't want to make love with me?" _he asked, attempting to take Vanessa's name completely out of the conversation.

Stacey worked to roll her eyes. _"Of course I want to make love…and I would be crazy if I didn't want to make love to you. I love you, I'm in love with you. I just want you to be sure. If…" _She stopped with various thoughts going through her head.

"_If we make love, you become the woman who's taking Vanessa's place."_ Zac wiped the smile from his face. _"I know how much you love her as well. Do you love me enough to take that step?"_

Stacey returned Zac's gaze without a smile or any hint of humor. _"Do you love me enough?"_

**ZVZVZV**

That was the question that they both had to answer. It was a question that remained unanswered until the red carpet, Hollywood event that dared to invite both Zac and Vanessa. The event that brought the two stars together after nearly a year of separation.

It took Zac two weeks to persuade Stacey to accompany him to the ceremony. And she only accepted when he presented her with a dress that he had bought, assuring her that she would look beautiful and he wouldn't leave her alone.

Stacey held her chin high as Zac helped her from the limo. She held his arm and he grasped her hand as they approached the reporters. Zac simply led her through the crowd, stopping for only a couple of pictures and knowing that there was no way to keep her identity a secret.

Behind them Vanessa watched as the man she loved moved through the paparazzi the way she always remembered: poised and professional.

On the other side of the cameras the ex-couple came face to face. Stacey watched as Zac and Vanessa hugged gently and Zac placed a kiss on Vanessa's cheek.

Stacey excused herself to go to the bathroom when she saw their eyes meet in a stare that connected their hearts. What Stacey missed in the few minutes that she took to compose herself in the women's washroom was a short but heartfelt conversation between the former lovers.

"_Do you love her?" _Vanessa asked sincerely as her brown eyes held Zac's in a remembering gaze.

"_Yeah." _Zac answered her honestly. _"But Ness, you know Stacey. She doesn't want to be the one…we both have this feeling that we're cheating on you."_

Vanessa lowered her eyes. She and Zac had promised themselves to each other. The thought of him being with another woman turned her stomach. But as she had admitted, ironically, to Stacey, she needed to accept that Zac was attempting to move on.

"_You will never be replaced in my heart."_ Zac finished and watched for Vanessa's response.

With unwilling tears in her eyes Vanessa pulled Zac to a quieter spot in the room. _"I need you to be happy." _She spoke as strongly as her shaking voice would allow._ "Stacey is my friend. You are my friend, Zac. If being with Stacey will help you be happy then that's what I want."_

Zac and Vanessa poured their hearts out to each other in a look that only they could understand. _"I love you."_ Zac spoke as Stacey returned nervously to his side.

"_And I love you." _Vanessa responded to his endearment and then stepped toward Stacey. She took the younger woman by the hands and their eyes met. Vanessa shifted her gaze momentarily between Stacey's eyes, reading the fear on her face. _"Stace, you promised me…you promised me…that you would take care of him."_ Vanessa nodded with emotion-filled irises.

Stacey nodded back, trying her best to assure Vanessa that she would do everything in her power to make Zac happy. _"He loves you. I love you. That'll never stop."_ Stacey allowed a few tears to escape as she spoke.

"_I know."_ Vanessa did her best to hide the emotional torment that was in her heart. _"And if you'll keep your promise, take care of him, love him, make him happy…and you be happy…then that's all I can ask for."_

Stacey pressed her lips together with tears streaming down her face as she and Vanessa wrapped arms around each other and embraced. _"He is an amazing, passionate man. Make sure that the two of us are the ONLY ones that know his passion intimately." _Vanessa spoke directly into Stacey's ear.

The hug ended with Vanessa and Stacey looking eye to eye, Vanessa's eyebrows raised, obviously providing instructions to the younger woman. _"Understand?" _she bit on her bottom lip.

The simple action caused Stacey to raise her knuckle to her upper lip. Zac stood watching them both as they nodded together. _"I'll be honored to share that experience." _Stacey nervously agreed.

With that, Zac stepped forward, Vanessa tiptoed up to place a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear. _"Be happy."_

Hundreds of eyes watched the two halves of the former couple that night. Few photos made the tabloids showing Zac with his new 'significant other', an auburn-haired woman who looked lovely in the teal, form-fitting gown and two-inch heels.

It was the first time Stacey Beaumont was photographed with Zac Efron, the man who officially became her fiancé, and her lover later that night.

**ZVZVZV**

When her mother opened the back door of the car Stacey leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Mrs. Beaumont unstrapped her grandson and pulled the stretching baby out of the car seat with a kiss to his nose. "Where's Zac?" the grandmother asked her daughter.

"He's at Paty's." Stacey stated simply, not wanting to look at her mother.

"Do you need to go back? I can keep Alex." Pamela Beaumont closed the door and quickly rounded the front of the car to the driver's side window. She watched her only daughter shake her head quickly from side to side like a little child.

"What's wrong Baby Doll?" she noticed the tracks on Stacey's cheeks and quickly opened the door. "Come in the house Honey. Tell me what's going on."

Stacey stepped out of the car but before she would walk toward the house she held out her arms and insisted that she take Alex from her mother's arms. She held the little boy against her shoulder and kissed his cheek and neck until he cooed against her shirt. She nuzzled her nose against his little neck and closed her eyes before she walked up the driveway and into the house.

They sat down at the kitchen table where Stacey allowed her mom to take the baby again. She tried her best to smile. But with her lips twitching she covered her mouth with her right hand and began the knuckle to lip action that always alerted Zac to her nervousness. Her mother was privy to the same information.

"He's having lunch with Vanessa." Stacey said, nearly under her breath.

"What?" Her mother asked with scrunched eyebrows and a bit of disbelief.

Stacey took a deep breath. "A couple of months ago Lucas called." At her mother's look of confusion Stacey hinted at rolling her eyes toward her mom. "Lucas was in HSM with Zac and Vanessa."

"Ah," Pamela Beaumont nodded.

"When the group finished HSM 3 they made some pact about coming back in ten to fifteen years to make one final sequel. They all speculated that it would be a 'Troy and Gabriella get married' kind of storyline." Stacey stood up and made her way through the room gathering a cup from the cabinet to get a drink of water for herself.

"So when Luc called, he told Zac that there was a script for this sequel. They were all going to meet at Paty's today to look at the script and to let Kenny know if they would be in it or not." She leaned against the doorframe by the refrigerator waiting for the information to sink in with her mom.

Pamela's eyes grew larger as she realized what her daughter was saying. "So Zac and Vanessa are going to do another movie together, and be married in the movie?"

Stacey held up her hand. "Zac's been fighting his own war over this for the past two weeks Mom." She rubbed a hand across her forehead just thinking about the nights when she had woken up and found Zac sitting on the side of the bed or in the kitchen with his head in his hands.

"You told him…I mean, how do you feel about it?" Pamela turned her eyes to the baby who was squirming in her lap.

"I don't know Mom. I really, really don't know." Stacey walked to the table and placed her hands on it carefully leaning forward on her wrists and then rocking back on her heels. "There's a part of me that's screaming 'Don't Let Him Do This!' you know? Part of me that says Vanessa made this choice, not to be with Zac. I've given Zac what he wanted and I've kept my promise to Vanessa, I've made Zac happy. He is _my_ husband. He's been my husband for three years now and he's the father of my child. We have a son." She stood and wrapped her arms around herself.

"But?" Pamela spurred on.

"But this is Vanessa. This is the woman who was and still is his first love. I've known since we started dating that I would never take her place. If she walked up to Zac right now and told him that she wanted to have his baby I would have no hold on him whatsoever."

"Stacey Beaumont Efron!" her mother's shocked look told Stacey that this information was completely new to her.

"Mom…" Stacey choked back. "When I started with the managing agency and told you that I met Zac and Vanessa what did I say?"

Pamela thought back nearly a decade trying to remember what her daughter was talking about. She sighed knowing that she had never really paid attention to Stacey's antics about the clients that came in and out of the office.

"I always said they belonged together. I was waiting for an engagement, or for them to be married. When they broke up it was because they couldn't agree on one thing." Stacey walked behind her mother and placed her hand on Alex's small head. "Zac wanted a baby and Vanessa didn't."

Pamela's eyebrows raised and she turned her head to look at Stacey's face. Stacey nodded at her mom and rubbed her thumb across Alex's forehead. "Your housewarming party, when Zac played with the boys…" Pamela remembered.

Again Stacey nodded. "Did you see it too? It was obvious to me, something clicked in both of them that afternoon." This time her mother nodded as well.

"But that was years ago. What does that have to do with now? Zac married you. Alex is yours, you gave birth to him." Pamela stressed.

"Now, today, for the first time in three years they're going to be in the same place, sitting at the same table. Sure they've seen each other a handful of times, I've been there for a few of those when they're dressed to the nines and cameras are all over the place. Today those cameras aren't there. I'm not there, Alex isn't there. But do you know what is still there?" Stacey breathed out watching her mom's head shake. "Their love. They still love each other."

"Then why aren't you there with Zac? It's Paty's Diner. You can take Alex and go right in there and be right by his side." Pamela offered.

Stacey this time shook her head. "Alex and I can't be there. Zac has to make this decision himself. He has to see Vanessa. He has to talk to her. If he can't do that then this sequel project can't happen. This has got to be his decision."

She bent and kissed Alex on the forehead, finished her water and placed her cup in the sink. Pamela split her attention between smiling at her grandson and watching her daughter begin to pace around the small room. After a few minutes of constantly checking her watch Stacey looked back at her mother. "But I love him too." She let the tears spill over and waited for her mom to put Alex down in his car seat to empty her arms.

Pamela stood and opened her arms to her baby girl who finally sobbed on her shoulder. "Of course you do Baby Doll. But Stacey, tell me something. If Zac walked back in here right now and told you that he was going back to Vanessa, would you fight for him?"

Stacey coughed with the quiet sob that moved through her body. Besides that there was no hesitation with her answer. "No. As long as he was going to be with Vanessa? No."

Pamela looked at the content six month old boy sitting in her kitchen floor. She had heard of love triangles before, but none where all three of those involved cared so much about each other.

**2ZVZVZV2**


	3. Mistakes

Zac kept his sunglasses on and hands in his pocket as he entered the diner. He smiled softly at the hostess who immediately pointed him toward the private room that was blocked off by two posts and a rope barrier. He slowly walked toward the room hearing the sounds of familiar laughs and voices as he came near.

He took a deep breath and stretched his neck and shoulders before removing his sunglasses and pulling the barrier back enough for him to get into the room.

"Zac!" a collective cheer of excitement came from several bodies in the room before two of them hurried over and wrapped their arms around him. He smiled as he leaned into the warmth from Monique and Ashley placing his arms around them both.

"Go ahead, scream. You know you want to." He tried to put on a cocky smile when he looked toward Kenny, Corbin and Lucas who were all gathered at the end of the table.

Ashley poked his ribs with a pointed fingernail while Momo gave him a hearty smack to the chest. After a less than menacing growl Zac's eyes wandered on around the room. His eyes were missing the one person that he fully expected, yet dreaded seeing.

"I cannot believe I spilled Coke. You would know I couldn't keep these…they're brand new." Zac heard the familiar tones behind him and turned to see Vanessa swiping a paper towel at her form fitting jeans and white top.

She stopped immediately when her eyes fell on the worn brown shoes that she would swear must be twenty years old. "Shit." She sucked in a breath before her brown eyes looked up into his unamused blue ones.

Stella aimlessly took the towels from Vanessa's hands and the entire room froze. In that moment Vanessa's little sister realized exactly why she was there. Moral support for her sister, and possibly to physically pick her up off the floor depending on how this little reunion turned out.

"Are you ok?" Zac practically whispered and held his hand out simply pointing toward the spot on her jeans.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered breathlessly. She cleared her throat and worked to blink her eyes although their stare persisted. "It's… it's just Coke. Just a little…sticky…and cold…that's all."

Zac nodded and looked around the room. He knew his heart was on his sleeve and that every person in this room could see it beating in near-panic mode. "So what's been going on?" he avoided the inevitable as he looked toward Lucas and Corbin.

Vanessa swallowed roughly and looked at her sister. She looked back at the handsome man in front of her. His hair no longer flew in every direction. Just as she'd seen in People magazine, tabloid blurbs and interviews over the past three years his sandy brown hair was kept trimmed to mid-neck length with his bangs swept to the side. There may have been some hairspray or a hint of gel holding it in place, but nothing like the twenty-something who had slept in wet hair and let it fall carelessly around his scalp.

Kenny caught Zac's eye and tilted his head in Vanessa's direction. Zac knew what had to happen. Before anything else could be decided on this project they all needed to know if Zac and Vanessa could work together again.

Zac looked back at Vanessa, practically chewing on her bottom lip, and he nervously raised his right hand to the back of his neck. "Hey." He offered.

She raised her eyes to look at his face. "Hey."

"Are you up for this?" he asked letting out a slow breath.

"Are you?" Vanessa returned watching Zac's nearly frightened face as it met hers.

"I'm here." He shrugged and attempted to smile at her. "That's about the best I can offer right now."

Vanessa nodded loosely and pointed toward the table. "Why don't we go sit down and look over the script?"

Zac held out his hand and stretched his arm directing them toward the table with a smile. Stella stopped right beside Zac and wrapped her arms around him. Zac smiled bigger as all the eyes in the room landed on him and the twenty-something that was currently attached to him. He dropped his face into her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You've grown up Stella Bella." Zac retreated to his childhood name for Vanessa's little sister.

"Well if you would come around every now and then it wouldn't be that much of a surprise you know." Stella tried to pick at him.

Zac leaned his head to the side as Vanessa sent a pointed look at her sister. "Stellz."

"What?" her younger sister looked between the two of them. "Are you two still friends?" she watched as Zac and Vanessa looked at each other and then nodded. "You came to my college graduation didn't you?" she aimed the question at Zac. "And you brought Stacey with you."

Zac's eyes widened, as did Vanessa's. "How did you know?"

Stella pressed on, "Because you helped me pick Berkeley, Dork." She chided as Vanessa sat shaking her head. "You don't force a kid into a school and then _not_ show up at their graduation. Not to mention, I invited you. And you can't turn me down."

Zac rolled his eyes at the dark-haired young lady who had apparently kept her girlish temperament. He glanced at her older sister who had formed a bit of a smirk on her face as the two jabbed at each other.

"_I_ simply suggested Berkeley. I did _not_ force you to go there. I can't help it that your dad was happier about that possibility than NYU or Syracuse..." Zac poked at Stella.

"It was also a better choice than trekking across Europe for two months in the middle of winter." Vanessa added, widening her smile as her eyes found Zac's again joining the battle against her sister.

"Hey, I came here to support you today. Don't give me grief Big Sister."

There was a moment of hesitation before Stella laughed nervously and Vanessa and Zac both joined her. They moved to the table and Zac quickly opened his arms to Vanessa. She stepped toward him and wrapped her own arms around him breathing in the scent that she had missed for too long.

"I've missed you." Zac spoke into her curled waves.

"Me too." Vanessa responded against his chest before releasing her arms.

Before either had a chance to let reality sink in Lucas stepped toward them. He put a hand on Zac's shoulder and motioned toward the papers on the table. "How about we get down to business and take a look at the script. We'll have more time to catch up after that."

The group sat down together practically surrounding Zac and Vanessa. As the others flipped through to the script portion of the booklet Zac took a minute to scan the first few descriptive pages. Scenery, settings, the premise for the movie. His eyes came to a screeching halt at the line that read _'Troy's love-interest makes plans to ruin Gabriella's wedding.'_

The thought of a love triangle ran through his head and his mind was back on Stacey and Alex, and Vanessa. He could smell her perfume. The strawberry essence from her shampoo was nearly overwhelming and in barely a moment he was transported back half a decade to holding her naked in his arms, kissing her, hearing her whisper to him as they prepared to make love.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head forming a mental picture of Stacey beside him in bed. Still just having Vanessa beside him started an ache inside of him that made him want to reach out and run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to kiss her lips and feel her hands on his body.

The slight groan that left his lips was only heard by Vanessa. Her eyes worriedly looked at him and saw the pulsing muscle at the side of his neck. He was hurting and angry and wanted out of this situation. Vanessa searched her mind for an answer that would ease his tension. She knew she and Zac would be the make or break answers for this movie. She hadn't made up her mind. But at that very moment she was quite sure Zac had.

Kenny looked at the group. "Let's read through the second scene. This will be coming up on Gabriella's graduation. Troy's there, engagement ring in his pocket. They're going to waltz around the commons area, he'll sit her down on the bench and then down on one knee." He looked back at Zac and Vanessa.

"Do Troy and Gabriella remember how to waltz after all this time?" the older man smiled, noting Zac's face and what looked like anger or fear, or a mixture of the two.

Vanessa let her hand reach out and cover Zac's which was holding the page open on the script. "Can we still waltz Wildcat?"

Zac shifted his eyes from the jumbled letters on the page to Vanessa's hand covering his. He looked up into her eyes, lifted her hand and kissed across her knuckles letting the tears form in his eyes and drip out from each side.

He looked up at Kenny and at each of their friends surrounding him. "I'm sorry." Zac shook his head. "This was a mistake. I can't do this. I'm really sorry."

The group watched as Zac pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He tugged at the cell phone in his pocket until it came loose into his hands then turned his back on the other six people in the room and dialed Stacey's number. He was surprised to hear her emotional voice pick up after the third ring.

"I shouldn't have come Stace. Come get me, please." He kept his back turned to the group. "It's too much."

The other eyes in the room fell on Vanessa after hearing Zac's call to his wife. Ashley and Stella converged on the ebony haired actress once Zac walked out of the room.

"What – Do You Want – _Me_ – To Do?" Vanessa looked at Kenny with her question leaning her head against Stella's. "He's married. He _has_ a son." She laughed under her breath. "And I'm _not_ his wife, _or_ the mother of his child. I can't very well take him to bed and persuade him to do this." She practically mumbled. "Pact or no pact, Zac has got to make up his own mind."

"Talk to him?" Came from Ashley's lips. "You haven't talked in nearly three years. You went to the wedding Vanessa, one of 50 select people invited, then you skipped the receiving line and the reception. You bought them a baby gift that's still sitting at your house because you wouldn't go to the baby shower."

Vanessa covered her eyes as she thought of the huge moments of Zac's life that she had so desperately wanted to share with him but had backed out of because the pain was too much…because those moments didn't actually involve her.

Ashley ran her fingers through Vanessa's hair as Stella kept her arms wrapped around V's body. "You gave him…them…your blessing. You can't take that back Nessa, but you can talk to him. You need to do it for you."

Stella leaned her head against her sister's "Van? Mom and Dad and I need you to talk to them too. To Zac and to Stacey. You're gonna run yourself into the ground if you keep up this same pace the next year. You don't think we see it, but we do. It's time."

Corbin stepped to the door of the room and found Zac leaning up against the wall. "Zac." He spoke softly, just enough to get Zac's attention. Zac turned to look at him and stepped toward his friend when Corbin beckoned for him. He had put his sunglasses back on and was checking his watch, obviously anxious to get out of this familiar place.

"Stacey gonna come pick you up?" Corbin asked and watched Zac nod. "Listen, Man, I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Whether we do this show or not, you and V have gotta figure this out. If you thought the spark between you was gonna die you were mistaken. It's there when you look at each other, it's there when you touch… You may love Stacey and I know you love your son, but Z-man, you still love Vanessa too."

Zac put his hands on top of his head and closed his eyes. "I know I still love her. I know she still loves me. I know that Stacey knows both of those things and Vanessa does too. We all knew the love wasn't going to end, not even with this marriage."

"Do you ever argue about it?" Corbin just stood and watched Zac shake his head.

"No." Zac thought for a moment. "We gripe about stuff. We talk. I piss her off sometimes and she does the same to me but I've never spent a night on the couch…yet." He smiled slightly thinking of one time in particular that Stacey had told him to go to the couch. He had charmed his way back into the bed and made up with his wife the way married couples are supposed to. "But even when we do gripe, it's not about Vanessa."

"Seriously? She seriously doesn't mind that you are totally in love with another woman." Corbin's eyebrows moved together as Zac shook his head again.

"Look, I don't completely get it either ok. All I can tell you is that Stacey and I dated for months before we even kissed. The first time we were _together_ was the night that I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I do love her Corbs, and she loves me. Stace told Ness that she would take care of me, and Vanessa practically walked out of our lives so we could go through with this. That's not what I wanted, but it is what it is."

"All because V doesn't want a baby right now?" Corbin interrupted.

"Man do we have to get into that? At least give me a little credit. It's not because Ness doesn't want a baby right now. It's because she doesn't want a baby - _period_." He paused, letting the information sink into Corbin's mind. "Yeah,_ that's_ why. I want my family Corbin. Honestly, I can't wait to have another baby and Stacey feels the same way. Having that little life in your hands is amazing. Knowing that you've created that little heartbeat, those little fingers and toes…I have a son that I can call my own Corbs. I understand why Vanessa doesn't want that right now. I get it. But I couldn't take the chance of not having a baby. Being a dad is completely worth it. That's part of the reason I love Stacey. From the first time we made love there was no question in her mind or in mine that we wanted kids. No confusion, no questions, no 'let's wait'."

Corbin nodded his head and let Zac's words and feelings go through his mind. Zac leaned his head back up against the wall but noticed the second that Stacey walked through the door carrying Alex. Both men could tell that Zac's wife was clearly in a rush to find her husband, by the look of worry on her face.

Zac stayed still until Stacey spotted him and started walking toward him. At the same time Stella stuck her head outside the door. "Zac?" she watched as Stacey got to her husband and he reached out to take their son from her arms and leaned toward her for a comforting kiss.

Stacey kept quiet other than smiling and mouthing 'hi' to Stella and Corbin. She put a hand on Zac's cheek and then let it slide down to grip his shoulder.

"Hey, there's my Buddy." Zac quietly cuddled with his son holding the baby in his arms and making faces at him.

Stella walked around Corbin to stand by Zac. "Is this Alex?" she asked and smiled at Zac as she put her hand in the little boy's mess of hair.

Zac nodded, lowering his face so that Alex could catch Zac's nose with his tiny fingers. "Stella Bella, this is my son, Alexander Efron." Zac looked toward Stella and shared tears, both knowing this little one could have been Vanessa's.

Stella fawned over the baby just a moment and asked if she could hold him. Zac nor Stacey hesitated in sharing their son with Vanessa's sister. Once the little boy was in her arms Stella looked up curiously. "Wait a minute, _just_ Alexander Efron? What's his middle name?"

Stacey smiled and poked a finger to Zac's shoulder. "Zac said he had a hard time growing up with two middle names, so we figured Alexander didn't have to have one."

Stella turned a quirked eyebrow toward Zac. "You're not serious."

Zac shrugged his shoulders. "It made sense at the time."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure it did." She looked at Stacey and sighed. "You realize, you married a dork, right?"

"Hey!" Zac countered as Corbin and Stacey laughed.

"When does he get to come to Aunt Stella's to play? I'm a little hurt that you haven't asked me about babysitting Zac Attack." Stella spoke in a sing song tone that made Alex hum at her as he grasped Stella's thumb.

Zac and Stacey looked at each other sharing a hint of hurt. They had talked several times before Alex was born, about babysitters. Stella's name had been at the top of Zac's list except for the connection to Vanessa.

"We just didn't think you'd be…interested." Zac admitted as he watched Stella making baby talk with his son.

Stella looked over at the couple and quickly understood Zac's meaning. "I'd still love to babysit. It'd be fun to teach Alex some of my old tricks. He's gotta learn how to get under Zac's skin somehow." She smiled.

Zac shook his head. "Just as long as you promise not to call on Uncle Dylan to help with that…" he raised his eyebrows as he looked at Stella.

Stella bent her head down to Alex as though she was going to share a secret. "Oops, I think Daddy's onto my plan." She grinned.

When Stella looked back at Zac she noticed Stacey wrap her arm around Zac's waist. Zac looked down at his wife and shook his head, then nodded his head in the direction of the room where Vanessa was still located.

"Did you talk to her?" Stacey asked Zac, quietly turning the conversation around to the reason she was there.

"Sort of." He admitted as he looked back toward Alex. Stella wasn't ready to relinquish her hold on the baby although Zac wanted to bury his feelings in that little patch of red hair.

"Zac," Stacey looked at her husband with sad eyes. "What are the plans for the movie? What did you decide?" she watched as Zac shrugged his shoulders like a five year old.

Stella looked at Corbin and then at Alex's parents. "Can I make a suggestion?" the three sets of eyes turned back to the young woman. "This movie isn't gonna make or break anyone's career. You've all come a long way and are successful. But it's something you all agreed to do. And frankly, you agreed to do it for the fans. I'm a fan. I'll admit it, I'd like to see what happened for the Wildcats after high school…especially Troy and Gabriella. If it didn't mean anything to you, you wouldn't be here. Am I right? So deep down somewhere it does mean something."

Stacey rubbed a soothing hand up and down Zac's back as they listened to Stella. She made sense, and Zac agreed with her.

"Zac, before you completely say 'no' to this project, talk to V, please? Even if you just take an hour or two and go somewhere, talk, please?" Stella stepped back toward Zac and Stacey and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek before handing the baby back to his father.

Vanessa appeared at the door of the room with arms crossed across her chest. She sucked in a breath as she saw Zac holding Alex for the first time. The tears came involuntarily as she stared at them. Her view moved once from the defining sight of Zac and his son over to Stacey who met Vanessa's eyes.

Vanessa cleared her throat catching Zac's attention. She was only able to get out one word at first. "Malibu."

Stacey looked with curiosity brewing between Zac and Vanessa. "What's in Malibu?"

Vanessa looked at Zac while answering Stacey. "That's where we can go to talk, to see if we can figure this out before we make any rash decisions."

Stacey placed a nervous kiss against Zac's shoulder knowing he was sharing a familiar gaze with the brown-eyed woman in the doorway. "Let me think about it." Zac finally said after a few minutes of thought.

"I, I was planning on going down there this weekend." Vanessa stumbled a little as she spoke of the get-away home that she and Zac had purchased on the Malibu beach more than a decade prior. It was a home she still cherished and had kept various memories of them together. Even though Zac had taken his name off the deed of that house when they broke up, Vanessa still considered it their place.

Zac closed his eyes as he listened to a combination of Vanessa's voice, Stacey's nervous breathing beside him, and his son making gentle gurgling noises in his arms. "I said, I'll think about it." He answered again.

When he opened his eyes again he looked toward his wife. "Can we just go?" The look of confusion and emptiness almost scared Stacey, making her recall the looks she had seen on his face soon after his initial breakup with Vanessa. She again felt helpless and somewhat scared as they took their son and headed back toward their home.

Vanessa watched as the family walked out the door of the restaurant. She turned and looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "I'll try." She nodded using her entire upper body emotionally. "I'll try."

Everyone in the room knew Vanessa's words held more than one meaning. Her heart jumped at the thought of being in Malibu again with Zac. It immediately fell right back to earth as she remembered the little boy that Zac was cradling in his arms.

As the group said their goodbyes and headed out of the diner from their much-shortened meeting, Vanessa and Stella climbed into the black Audi that had been Zac's focus earlier in the afternoon. Stella reached across the seats to console her sister who had been practically silent since walking out the restaurant doors. "Ness? Are you ok?"

Vanessa looked at her sister and pressed her lips together. The realization in her mind was making it hard to breathe and her mouth had gone dry.

"Stellz, for the last five years of my life I've _felt_ like I made a mistake. And now, after seeing the three of them together…I _know_ I did."

**3ZVZVZV3**


	4. Choices

Gina Hudgens knew the meeting hadn't gone well when her oldest daughter's car pulled into the driveway with the younger one driving. As soon as Stella put the car in park Vanessa was out of the front seat, hand over her mouth, running toward the side door of her parents' home.

Gina didn't say a word. She watched Stella get out of the car and walk toward the house with her purse and Vanessa's bag slung over her shoulder. She looked at her mom, smiled unwillingly, then shook her head.

"The movie's not going to happen?" Gina pondered aloud as Stella reached the door.

"I don't know. There wasn't enough of a conversation today to figure that out." She gave her mother just a hint of why they were home so quickly.

"Zac was there?" Gina guessed.

Stella nodded and sighed. "Yeah. But he barely read the first couple of pages of the script. I'm not sure what set him off but he called Stacey to come get him fifteen minutes after he got there."

"How'd Vanessa do?" Gina took her oldest daughter's bag from Stella as they made their way into the kitchen. A pot of water whistled on the stove calling Gina to come finish the cup of tea she was making.

She grabbed another cup and tea bag for Stella and poured the boiling water into the cups before bringing them to the table to sit down with her youngest. Stella nodded her head as she took the cup from her mom and carefully sat it on the table.

"Really, she was remarkable. When Zac started balking she tried to calm him down right off the bat. She tried to stick to the characters and focus on the reason they were there." She took a deep breath and looked up to see her sister walking into the room.

"I was fine until I saw them all together. I swear to you I went in there…even when I saw him I was trying to keep it professional." Vanessa sat down at the table and cradled her head in her hands, letting her fingertips massage her forehead.

Stella quickly passed her cup of tea to Vanessa and got up to make another for herself. Vanessa toyed with the teabag before looking at her mother. "I was fine until I saw Stacey and the baby there with him." Vanessa covered her face remembering the shock wave that ran through her as she looked at Zac…and his _family_.

Gina gently pulled at Vanessa's hands in order to see the tears that were again running down her face. "What, Honey?" she asked gently, practically knowing what Vanessa was going to admit to them.

"It's supposed to be me." Vanessa whispered. She lifted the cup with shaking hands to take a sip of the hot liquid. She swallowed with a slight gulp and looked into her mom and sister's faces. "The woman who was standing there holding onto Zac's arm, kissing his shoulder, taking him home…" she closed her eyes to clear the tears from her vision. "It's supposed to be me."

Gina stood up and stepped toward her sobbing daughter, pulling Vanessa's head to her stomach just to feel the warmth and try to calm her mind. Gina and Stella shared a gaze knowing that this was the moment they had been expecting for nearly five years.

Since the day Zac and Vanessa had decided to separate Gina, Greg and Stella had all tried to convince Vanessa that she needed to give her opinion more thought. To tell the man of her dreams that she didn't want children was, in a way, selfish. They were quite sure that Vanessa would change her mind over time.

**ZVZVZV**

_In the first year they kept up hopes that the situation would change before it was too late. The next year they held their breath when they found out that Zac had become engaged. And when Vanessa decided to go to the wedding they fully expected a dramatic 'Stop the Wedding' type of incident. Instead Stella and Greg had let themselves into Vanessa's home they day after the wedding and found her sitting in her bed alone, looking through old photo albums of her and Zac._

_Vanessa had cried in her father's arms for an hour while Stella attended to the little Shadow of a pup who needed some love as well. Vanessa had then showered and emerged dressed with light makeup and a declaration that she was fine and hoped that Zac and Stacey would be happy together. _

_Since that time there had been a few more tearful incidents but Vanessa had been determined to leave Zac and Stacey alone. They were always friendly when they ran into each other for 'work' functions, charities, or whatever else might come along._

_They had talked for half an hour at Ashley's birthday party, each carefully choosing their topic of conversation, sticking mainly to recent events and harmless stories about their friends and family._

_The next time they had seen each other at something other than red carpet events was the after-party for the premiere of Vanessa's new movie. She had specifically invited Zac and Stacey and was happy to see that they accepted her invitation. _

_Vanessa attended on the arm of one of the movie's associate producers. They were simply there as friends, but it was a step away from her past for Vanessa. All had gone well until the end of the evening._

_As they prepared to leave Zac and Stacey found Vanessa to tell her goodbye. In the middle of Stacey hugging Vanessa, V noticed Zac rubbing the back of his neck, his sign of nervousness. Both women looked back at him. Vanessa asked a simple but jovial "What?" while Stacey let her smile diminish knowing what was on her husband's mind._

_He took both women by their hands and pulled them to an empty table away from the crowd that was preparing to leave. Vanessa's stomach turned flips wondering what Zac had to say. Stacey's felt queasy which didn't mix with the light feeling in her head._

"_Zac?" her voice sounded a little weak as Zac turned his attention away from Vanessa and over to his wife. _

_He noticed her pale complexion and quickly helped Stacey sit down while Vanessa watched them. Zac knelt down beside the chair as Stacey leaned forward a little and took some deep breaths._

"_Are you ok?" Zac asked Stacey as he rubbed her back and then her cheek. "You didn't drink anything did you?"_

_Vanessa handed Stacey a glass of water. Stacey sipped the cool drink and looked at Zac. "No, nothing alcoholic. I had some ginger ale."_

"_Did you eat anything?" he raised his eyes as he questioned the auburn-haired woman._

"_Not enough I guess. Either that or I've just been on my feet too long." Stacey answered after taking another few drinks of water._

"_Stace, are you ok?" Vanessa looked between Zac and Stacey, now worried herself._

_Stacey looked into her brown eyes and pushed a smile to her lips. She looked down and then glanced at Zac. "You…" she hesitated and then smiled at him. "Go ahead."_

_Zac's hand immediately went again to the back of his neck. Between the look on Stacey's face, Zac's nervousness and their avoidance of the subject, Vanessa had pretty much already figured out what was going on. She kept herself quiet waiting for one of them to tell her._

"_Stace is pregnant Ness." Zac struggled to smile as he shared the news that had made him absolutely ecstatic._

_Vanessa had pulled her deepest acting abilities from her soul as Zac confirmed what she suspected. She smiled, she hugged them, she congratulated them, and she urged them to get home and find something for Stacey to eat. "No starving the baby." Vanessa had insisted._

_Minutes after they were out the door she asked her date to take her to her sister's apartment. She told the man that she was fine, she just needed to tell her sister something and would spend the night at Stella's place. _

_Stella was a bit upset when her sister knocked on her door at nearly midnight. But once she saw Vanessa's troubled and hurt expression she immediately asked her boyfriend to leave and invited her sister to change clothes and climb into bed with her._

_Vanessa apologized for ruining Stella's date, then she did as instructed. Stella sat cross-legged on the bed brushing Vanessa's hair as V told her Zac and Stacey's wonderful news. _

_Stella knew her sister was upset. But when she asked Vanessa if she was regretting her decision…their decision… to break up, Vanessa adamantly answered 'no' yet again. _

"_I…I'm not ready for that. A baby would be too much right now Stellz, I couldn't handle that, not even…" her thoughts traveled to the words she wanted to use to finish the statement._

"_Not even if it's Zac's?" Stella stopped brushing and moved around to look into Vanessa's eyes. She squinted her eyes together and cocked her head as she watched her sister's face. "Ness, who else's baby would you have?"_

_Vanessa raised her eyes to meet Stella's gaze. "Nobody's."_

_The two sat silently with only the lull of the tv breaking the quiet while Stella stroked the brush through the dark curls and listened to her sister's crying breaths._

**ZVZVZV**

As Vanessa's crying calmed Gina went back to her chair and sat down just trying to figure out what to say to her daughter. This certainly wasn't an 'I told you so' kind of moment.

"I know what you're thinking Mom. And you're right." Vanessa took a long shaky breath as she moved her shoulders around trying to relieve the tension. "He is married and has a baby. I can love him the rest of my life, but I missed my chance. I still don't think I'm ready to have a baby, but I'm beginning to realize what I'm really missing out on."

Gina and Stella both just looked down at the steaming liquid in their cups, neither wanting to agree with Vanessa, but knowing she was right.

"Can I mention something?" Stella asked as they sat quietly.

Vanessa nodded her head.

"You invited Zac to come to Malibu this weekend. It's obvious you've gotta talk but is it gonna be too overwhelming for you? Should you cancel going to the beach house and just try to set up something closer? Especially…you know…what if he brings Stacey and Alex with him?" Stella held onto her cup with two hands as she watched Vanessa contemplating the scenario.

Gina's ears perked up at the mention of Zac going to Malibu. "Sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea. I think Stella is right. Why don't you just meet at a restaurant somewhere, or back at the agency."

Both of the other women caught the hint of fire that sparked in Vanessa's eyes. "We need to work through some things to try and make this movie happen. I'm not going to seduce him and try to get myself pregnant to take him away from his wife. My life is enough of a soap opera without adding some shit like that into the mix."

Vanessa stood up and walked away from the table taking her cup with her and heading to the upstairs sanctuary that was still her old bedroom.

Gina watched her walk away and then looked at Stella. The serious look on her face was just a sign of the thoughts rumbling through Mrs. Hudgens' mind. "Seduce him? I highly doubt it would take something that devious to bring those two back together. They may be masking it pretty well right now but you mark my words, if this movie happens the off-screen ending will be far more interesting than what happens before the credits roll."

**ZVZVZV**

Zac looked at the key ring that he hadn't touched in over three years. He still knew exactly where to find it in the ornate box that Vanessa had bought for him on one of their visits to the Orient.

He held up the whistle that was attached to the key ring. That was a different story but another gift from his former girlfriend. She had picked it up in a jewelry store in Hawaii after a night of playing various games with her boyfriend. One of the games had ended with her telling Zac to 'whistle' for her when he was ready.

Zac swore that he'd whistled, several times, but Vanessa never heard him. That led to him traipsing naked into the living room while she was on the phone with Ashley. Zac threw her over his shoulder and retreated to the bedroom while Ashley kept shouting at both of them over the phone.

Vanessa swore after that night that she would buy him a whistle so she could hear him the next time. So, she did.

Zac placed his lips around the whistle and closed his eyes. He blew through it gently making a soft yet sharp noise. He removed the whistle and looked at the keys on the key ring. One of them was to the Malibu beach house. Yes, he had taken his name off the deed. No, he hadn't given Vanessa back his key. He also hadn't returned the second key on that key chain, the one that opened the front and back door to her Studio City home, just ten minutes away from the very house he lived in now.

On the flip side, Vanessa knew he still had both of those keys. And Zac knew that Vanessa felt safer in both homes knowing that if she ever 'whistled', Zac could get to her without a locked door standing in the way.

"Heading back down memory lane?" Stacey stepped behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his back and laid her cheek against the strong muscles beside his spine when Zac covered her hand with his and laced their fingers together.

He let out a small huff of air and turned his head to the side glancing to see if she was going to move before he answered. "I was thinking about Malibu."

"Hmm," she nodded with her head still resting on his back. "About going? Or about other times when you were there…with Vanessa?"

"Both." Zac admitted a bit solemnly. "Is my little man down already?"

"Yeah," Stacey smiled and lifted her head but when she tried to move her hand Zac held a firm grasp on it.

He turned around, holding her hand in one of his and used his other behind her head to pull her toward him. He let his lips land on hers with practiced ease making Stacey's eyes shut, her Pavlovian response. She felt Zac breathe deeply as he moved his hands to her cheeks, letting her hands fall to his hips.

When he kissed her so eagerly Stacey knew he was remembering, wanting another set of lips against his. Still she usually answered his eagerness in her best attempt to satisfy his needs.

However this time, Stacey Efron wanted answers. She didn't want his life-changing profession or the answer that would curb her hint of jealousy that had just formed that afternoon at the restaurant. She just wanted him to make a decision about the upcoming weekend.

She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and raised them to his chest. Zac's hands moved down her back. But before he could reach the bottom of her loose sweater Stacey pushed on his chest. He ignored her resistance for a moment and tucked his fingers under the hem of her top. He got the message when Stacey pushed him away once more and pulled back from the kiss.

"Zac, stop." She ordered gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"I, I just can't right now." Stacey started and walked around Zac toward their bed. She sat down for a minute and stared out the window at the pool in the backyard. "You need to go to Malibu this weekend."

Zac turned and looked at her but didn't move toward the bed. "I said I'd think about it. It's Tuesday." He shrugged his shoulders without smiling. "If I decide to go I've got a key. I'll go."

"There are more loose ends to tie up than you think. You realize that, right?" Stacey questioned and stared down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Zac crossed his arms across his chest letting his biceps flex as his wife looked over at him quickly and then back down at her hands.

"Seeing Vanessa was harder today than you expected. There's a lot more still there between you than what you believe." Stacey let her thoughts slip from her lips.

Zac approached the bed and stood in front of her. "Does that surprise you? Stace, you and I know each other better than I ever dreamed we would, and I love you. But you know that I didn't stop loving Vanessa, even when you and I got married. I haven't seen her, or really talked to her since we got married. She was my best friend for a third of my life practically and all of a sudden she was gone from it. Of all people, you should know. You watched us go through it." He turned his back on her and looked out the window.

"Lover." Stacey said, raising her chin as she felt the meaning of that word.

"What?" Zac asked a bit sarcastically.

"She wasn't just your best friend Zac. She was your lover. She was the one you went to bed with every night that you possibly could and made love to her every chance you had. That went away for almost two years as well didn't it?"

Stacey felt the force of her love for her husband finally beating in her heart. She loved Zac. There was no question about it. But for the first time she didn't want to think about Zac making love to Vanessa. She wanted her husband - body, mind and soul to herself.

The emotions that had begun at her mother's home returned at that very moment. She knew Zac would hold her, talk to her and make them go away again. She wasn't ready for that. Knowing the potential that Malibu held, she wanted her husband now more than she ever had.

"What are you getting at?" Zac continued to look out the window unaware of the tears that had started seeping from Stacey's eyes.

"What am I getting at?" Stacey's voice started out small. She stood from the bed and put her hands around Zac's right arm pulling on him until he was forced to turn around and face her.

"You are thinking about doing another movie with the woman who is the love of your life! A movie that brought the two of you together in the first place. You have the chance to take those roles back again and take those characters to a new level. And do you know what that's going to do for you and Vanessa? It's gonna push you right back together again!" Stacey had grasped onto Zac's shirt to hold herself up and to make sure she had his attention.

"Now let's put the icing on the cake Zac. You're talking about going to Malibu this weekend to a house that the two of you owned together. Why don't you just go ahead and tell me that you're going down there to sleep with Vanessa just to make sure that there's nothing between you two? Cause that's exactly what's going to end up happening."

Zac held his wife's arms realizing that everything she had just said had gone through his mind. "And?"

"And?" she looked up at his face and let the tears stream down her face. "And it scares the hell out of me." She sat back down on the bed and pulled her knees up to bury her face against them. "It scares the hell out of me Zac because for the first time in my life, the first time in our marriage, I don't want that to happen."

Zac attempted to pull her arms away from her knees but instead Stacey smacked her hand toward him to ward off his touches.

"I promised you and Vanessa and myself that this marriage was…" she stopped, realizing she had already admitted too much of her true feelings.

"This marriage is what Stacey?" Zac asked seriously. He stepped back to her and pulled her arms away again making her look up at him and slide her legs to the floor.

"I love you Zac. I went into our marriage promising myself that I would never be jealous of Vanessa and you because you know I love you together more than anything. I still pray for the two of you – God I don't know how I expect that to happen, but I do. It's crazy Zac.

But today, seeing you look at her again, remembering that feeling of the two of you together, witnessing it again…for the first time, it hurt right here." Stacey put her hand over her heart and grasped at her sweater. "It just hurt."

Zac pressed his knees against her legs that were hanging over the edge of the bed. When she loosened them slightly he pushed himself between her knees and pulled her body towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close. He placed kisses in her hair.

"Make sure I don't make love to her Stace." He finally said, releasing his hold on her hair and letting her face pull slightly away from his shirt.

Stacey looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"You and Alex come with me to Malibu. Having you there will help me talk to Vanessa about the movie and help me remember what you and I have together." He still didn't smile at her.

"I…" Stacey wanted to protest but Zac stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"It's not a request this time Stace. You and Alex will come with me to Malibu. I'll call Ness and let her know we'll be there on Thursday afternoon." Zac finally smiled as he looked at Stacey's face and bent to kiss her. "We'll take Alex to the beach and let him get some sand in his diaper."

Stacey just nodded and leaned her head against Zac's stomach again. "Malibu here we come." She whispered.

**4ZVZVZV4**


	5. Family Time

They could feel the ocean breeze blowing up from the beach as they stepped out of the car. Stacey looked at the house which was simple on the outside. She tried to keep her mind from wandering back to the various pictures she had seen when Zac and Vanessa had first found this place in Malibu. She could envision the photos of them running along the beach and playing in the water.

"Hey, why so quiet over there?" Zac asked as he pulled the car seat from the back, loaded with an excited baby Alex.

"It's nice." Stacey looked at her husband, holding their son. The next four days had her completely anxious. She had barely said ten things to Zac on the drive from L.A. Vanessa wasn't getting there until Friday afternoon so they had the rest of Thursday and Friday morning to enjoy the house as a family. Her stomach churned at that thought.

Zac wasn't exactly sure what to expect as he pulled the keys from his pocket and slid one of them into the front door. It turned with ease and he pushed it open to a wooden entry way with a coat closet off to the side. You could obviously walk straight ahead into the kitchen or make a right into the living room where a huge flat screen tv hung on the wall surrounded by two media cases filled with DVD's. The fireplace in the corner and the overstuffed leather couches looked inviting as they stepped farther into the room.

They both noticed the photos that adorned the room. The High School Musical 3 movie poster signed by a majority of the cast was framed and hung on the wall. On either side of that were smaller posters from HSM 1 and 2. A couple of decorative shelves in the room held pictures of Vanessa with Stella, Greg and Gina, Vanessa and Ashley together, snapshots taken on various movie sets, and, prominently on the mantle over the fireplace, three pictures of Vanessa and Zac together.

With the other various items to look at, Stacey immediately migrated to those. The paparazzi shot of the teenage couple hugging and laughing in the Pacific had always been one of Stacey's favorite shots of them. A birthday kiss was framed next to that one. Both were oblivious to the camera that caught their liplock. Zac had turned 25. Vanessa had thrown a small party for him. Stacey had been there and witnessed that kiss. And next to that picture, a 10x13 much more formal picture from one of Zac's movie premieres. He held Vanessa close as she glowed against him, very proud of the movie he had directed and had a part in.

Stacey realized at that point that Vanessa was still very much in love with Zac. There would likely be no avoiding it this weekend. The four of them, in the house together would be a test that Stacey never wanted to take. It had taken her nearly a year to get past the 'other woman' status when she and Zac started dating. Now she was feeling that pressure all over again.

Zac had unbuckled Alex and put him on a blanket in the living room floor while Stacey looked at the pictures. He could feel his wife's tension growing and decided to wander through the rest of the house to see if there might be any unwelcome surprises.

He found most of the doors open. The second bedroom had been taken over by Stella years ago. A double bed now sat where the single canopy bed had been. Zac smiled with two thoughts. First, that little girl had grown up. Second, that little girl now had a serious boyfriend. He suddenly felt a little twist in his stomach at the thought of Stella being old enough to be involved in a serious relationship, and bringing said relationship to this house. Zac took a deep breath trying to remember Stella holding Alex just a few days ago…instead of the Stella that used to bounce up and down on the bed until the slats fell out from under it.

The guest bedroom still held a queen size bed with a simple white cover over it. The room was decorated with a sandy brown paint and a paper border of blue skies and green palm trees. It was Vanessa's beach theme. A small basket of magazines sat in the corner. Little trinkets from various vacations sat on the dresser. Zac noticed one picture on the desk that was against the wall. He was a little shocked to see his and Stacey's faces looking back at him from inside the frame. He recognized that picture from Stacey's housewarming party.

Zac picked up the frame and held it gently in his hands. He wondered if Vanessa had put it in the room as a 'welcome for the weekend'. But he knew she had been too busy to get to Malibu over the last two days. It had to be something that she kept there. As concerned as he was about his feelings for both Stacey and Vanessa, he was also concerned about their feelings toward each other. That was a part of this weekend as well. Seeing the picture helped ease his mind, at least for the moment.

Beyond the bathroom in the hallway was one closed door. Zac glanced at the painted, white portal with fond memories of the nights and days that he had spent in that room. But as curious as he was to see if Vanessa had changed anything, he turned and walked back toward the living room.

He was content enough to pull the Pack-n-Play out of the car to set it up in their room, or the 2nd bedroom. He had no hesitations about giving Stacey the full tour now. He did open one other door, to the basement of the house. He knew that was where the pool table and foosball set was stationed, along with another tv and loads of video games. Much to Vanessa's discontent, Zac and Dylan had spent much too much time hiding out on that lower level.

A knock at the door gained Zac and Stacey's attention when he wandered back toward the front of the house. Stacey peeked out the window to see a small delivery truck in the driveway. A forty'ish year old man had stepped out of the truck and was walking to the front door. Zac tugged on the knob and greeted the man with a confused look.

"Is Miss Hudgens here, or a Mrs. Efron?" Zac looked toward his wife.

"I'm Mr. Efron can I help you?" he addressed the older man.

"I've got a baby crib to deliver. The notes say to ask for Miss Hudgens or Mrs. Efron. It says to set it up in the second bedroom…push the double bed up against the wall and place the crib and the mobile in the center of the room…but not directly under the ceiling fan. And it says to call or text Miss Hudgens when it arrives if she's not here." The man's name, Eddie, was stitched on his shirt. A second man waited in the truck.

Stacey stood beside Zac and reached out to touch his arm. "It sounds like Nessa bought a crib for Alex to have while we're down here, maybe?" she questioned.

Zac turned his face to look at her. "I've got the playpen in the car."

Stacey tilted her head, already deeply considering what Vanessa had apparently done. "I know. But if she wants us to use the crib…" she raised her eyebrows knowing that Zac understood perfectly what was going on.

"Fine," Zac huffed just a bit and then turned back to Eddie. "I guess bring it on in and I'll show you where to put it."

Stacey picked up Alex off the floor and smiled at him while tickling his chin. She wandered into the kitchen as the men brought a crib made of dark wood through the door. They made another trip to the truck to bring back a mattress, a bag holding crib sheets, a matching bumper pad and a black and white musical note mobile to attach to the furniture. Zac quickly noticed that the mobile wasn't just a wind up version. It was attached to a CD player and had a timer built in for playing whatever music Alex might like to hear.

Zac handed Stacey his phone as they began to put the furniture in place. "Do you want to do the honors, or me?" he asked.

Stacey smiled at him. "I'll give her a call. I can't believe she did all that."

Zac looked at his wife and they both smiled. With a slight nod of their heads and a glance at Alex they spoke in unison, "That's Vanessa."

Stacey pulled up Vanessa's number in Zac's phone to reach her. A quiet voice answered on the other end with a simple, "Hello."

"Vanessa?" Stacey nervously said back. "It's Stace. Did you seriously get a crib for Alex? You know you didn't have to do that." She said sincerely.

"Do you like it? The little guy has to have a comfy place to sleep. You can't all three crowd into that guest bedroom. Is everything ok in there?" Vanessa swept into hostess mode, trying to make sure her guests were comfortable.

"Nessa, everything's perfect. Don't worry about us. We'll be perfectly fine. Thank you. Seriously." Stacey hesitated. "You've done too much. Thank you."

"Stacey?" Vanessa caught herself chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Stacey answered as her knuckles raised to her top lip.

"I…I haven't been down there in a few weeks. If there's anything, I mean, like pictures and stuff, that you…um…don't like…if you don't feel comfortable I mean…" Vanessa had never thought about changing the décor of the house. Even with Zac's name removed it would always be theirs.

"Ness, it's perfect. I wouldn't dream of moving anything or changing anything. You've done way too much to make us feel at home." Stacey worked to ease Vanessa's stress as well as her own.

"I asked the maid service to bring some groceries by and the laundry room is off the kitchen. They were supposed to bring some diapers, I had no clue what size to tell them so I hope they got what you need…and some wipes." Stacey could tell she was rambling and unsure of herself.

"The good news is that Alex isn't mobile yet. So at least he won't be crawling or climbing on everything." Stacey laughed just a little knowing, in her mind, that was a very real truth.

"It wouldn't matter." Vanessa reacted with a soft voice. "A-Alex is welcome to anything that's there. Nothing in that house is more valuable than he is." She stated, realizing that she had finally voiced the little boy's name for the first time. "You guys just make yourself at home, ok?" she requested sincerely.

"We will." Stacey promised while bouncing the baby up and down. Alex cooed in the background letting Vanessa hear his little voice. "We can't wait to see you tomorrow." Stacey added and felt Zac sneak up behind her. He wrapped one hand around her waist and used the other to tickle Alex to make him squirm in Stacey's arms.

"Same here." Vanessa smiled. "Hey Stacey? You won't mind letting me hold him will you?" she asked, referring to Alex.

Stacey's heart thumped inside her chest momentarily wondering which of _her_ men Vanessa was wanting to hold. She leaned her body closer to Zac's and tightened the phone against her ear. "Not at all." She answered without a hint of tension in her voice. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Vanessa repeated Stacey's words and ended the phone call feeling just a bit better about the upcoming weekend. Stacey also felt a little better but took a minute just to enjoy the feel of her son and husband being within her grasp.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac pulled their suitcase into the guest bedroom and hoisted it up on the bed. "What did you pack? We're only here for three nights." He joked as Stacey walked into the room behind him.

"It's hard packing for us and Alex too. I wasn't sure where the playpen would be, so I put the baby monitor in our suitcase. And I put some bottles in there, and I had to bring my breast pump – otherwise…" Stacey stopped abruptly as Zac cut her off.

"Ooo, don't remind me. No expressing means no expressions of love for me. Yeah, I remember." Zac smiled and laughed at his wife.

Stacey looked at him with a pointed stare and walked back into the living room.

Zac followed with more of an explanation. "Hey, I know you've written off this weekend but I haven't." he put his hands on Stacey's shoulders and returned the stare. "I need you here with me Stace. And it's not just for moral support. You're worrying about me _being with_ Vanessa. I _need to be_ _with_ you."

Stacey swallowed with his intensity and leaned her head back slightly. Zac took the chance to lean down and capture her lips between his own. Stacey relaxed under his softness and for the first time in days gave in to his touch.

A few minutes later the sound of their son whimpering between them made the husband and wife pull apart. Stacey breathed heavily and worked to open her dazed eyelids. "I needed that." She whispered with a soft gaze causing her green eyes to meet Zac's blue ones.

"Me too." Zac agreed. "Let's take Alex down to the beach and we can maybe continue?" he requested.

Stacey nodded. She placed the baby back down on the blanket on the carpet. "I'll get his cap and the sunscreen out of the suitcase." She informed Zac as she headed back into the guest bedroom. Zac followed to grab a blanket for them and one for the baby.

When Stacey spied the picture of her and Zac together, sitting on the desk, she started to say something. Before she could, Zac wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her neck, caressing one of her most sensitive spots with his tongue.

"Alex…needs…a bottle." She struggled as Zac pressed a bit harder with his tongue and ran a teasing finger from her earlobe, across her neck and down her chest until it rested between her breasts.

Zac pulled his lips away from her skin momentarily. "Alex is perfectly content on the carpet in the living room." He tightened his hold around her waist and pressed his hips forward making sure his wife knew how much he needed her.

Stacey kept her left hand over his on her waist. She raised her right hand upward to wrap around his neck while Zac moved his lips back to the spot on her neck. He took the opportunity to slide his free hand under her t-shirt and began to let it crawl around her heated skin.

"I thought you wanted to continue this on the beach." Stacey hummed as she twisted her head around to try and connect with Zac's lips.

"You, my Sexy Pet, just want to get caught by the paps don't you?" Zac grinned as their lips met and tongues began to dance.

"It was your idea." Stacey finally turned herself in his arms to stand face to face with him. She used her thumb to skim across his lips as Zac began lifting her top off her body.

"I've changed my mind." Zac said as he stared down at his wife's near naked chest. "I don't want to take a chance on anyone seeing any more of you than this."

He let his eyes glide back up her chest, over her neck and face to connect their eyes. He licked his lips as he stepped forward and let his hands begin to wander over her skin. "Do you know what drives me absolutely crazy when I see you in just your bra or a bikini?" his voice twitched while his fingers outlined the cup of her bra. Still he held her gaze.

Stacey shook her head and stood perfectly still except for lifting her arms to rest them on his shoulders.

"There's this one little freckle, right about here…" Zac's eyes dropped to the sight where his finger was beginning to dip closer to the tip of her breast. "It just teases me because a little shadow of it is outside your bra. But I know…" He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the edge of her covering.

Stacey moaned knowing what he was about to do and looking forward to it more than he knew. "Zac…" her voice made him smile again pushing him to tug at the cotton fabric until he freed the object of his desires.

"…if I can just uncover the rest of it…" He ran his tongue closer to her sensitive outer ring. "…then I can make you do this…" Zac covered her entire mound with his mouth causing Stacey to suck in a breath and run her fingers in his hair to pull him closer.

She pressed her lips together suppressing the moan that still trickled from her voice box. Zac continued his attack until she was silent. Then he removed his lips and backed their bodies up to the bed.

He pushed their suitcase to the edge of the bed making room to lay his lover down. He stood beside her unbuckling his belt and beginning to remove his clothes. Stacey watched from the bed, breathing less than steady but content and ready for her husband's actions.

"Are you ready to purr for me Kitten?" Zac asked as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. His wife breathed deeply and smiled at him as he removed the rest of their clothes and settled himself beside her on the mattress.

**ZVZVZV**

A half hour later a cry from the other room caused Stacey to lift her head from Zac's chest and smile at her husband. "Your son has good timing." She smiled.

Zac ignored her words for another minute as he just looked at her with a continued hunger coursing through his eyes. "Do you remember the night we got pregnant?" He asked her while running his fingers up and down her bare arm.

Stacey shifted her head and looked at him with a quirky smile. "Yeah."

"You, my darling, practically purred all…night…long." Zac punctuated his words with kisses to Stacey's naked collarbone. "That was so sexy. Just like you are right now."

He rolled their bodies until he was leaning over her again, ready to take another kiss from her when Alex's cry grew stronger.

Stacey put a quick kiss on his lips and laid her head back on the bed. "One time, Daddy. That's all he'll stand for right now."

Zac rolled his eyes. "Son, you and I are gonna have to have a long talk, early on in your life."

Stacey smacked his chest and laughed at Zac's declaration. "Just throw your trunks on and go get him before he really starts squalling." She directed.

Zac grinned at her and wandered around to the suitcase. He pulled out a pair of board shorts and held them up for Stacey's inspection. When she nodded he slid them on and watched her gaze as he covered up his manhood. "Sorry Kitten. You'll just have to save your purrs until _your son_ decides to go to sleep."

Stacey shook her head. "Fix him a bottle, put him in a swim diaper, put on plenty of sunscreen, his hat and both of you get out of here. I'll bring a blanket and meet you on the beach in a few."

Zac laughed. "You love me and you know it. Here…" he tossed a bikini across the bed for her to wear making Stacey roll her eyes.

"You know I look like crap in these things Zac. Does baby weight mean anything to you?" she cajoled.

"Mmm-mmm" he shook his head. "I told you, my Purr-Box, when you're in a bikini I'm focused on one thing. And that baby weight is just making my focus look even better."

With a huff Stacey threw her bra at Zac and pointed toward the door. He jumped out of the room before the clothing could hit him, but stuck his head back inside just a moment later. With a serious tone he looked over his wife's body and then up to her eyes.

"Stace? You are seriously beautiful. Don't be long, ok?"

She blushed at his compliment but smiled and nodded her head. For him she'd dress or undress as quickly as he wanted.

**5ZVZVZV5**


	6. Grilling

"I cannot believe I agreed to this. No, scrap that. I can't believe I suggested this. If this weekend ends up in a mess of heartbreak and tears Stella I'm blaming this on you." Vanessa's voice was already cracking with emotions as she turned onto the beach front road that paralleled the Pacific Ocean.

"_Be my guest. I never said that I expected this to be an easy time for you…or for Zac. I only said that you needed it. And you do. That's all I'm saying."_ Stella's voice sounded like their mother's, loving but demanding and determined.

Vanessa began nibbling her thumbnail as she slowed down to the neighborhood 25 miles/per hour speed in her convertible. "What are you and Sawyer doing this weekend?" She attempted to get her mind off the impending emotional roller coaster that she was in line for.

"_Definitely not coming to Malibu."_ Stella answered to a point.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa asked burrowing her eyebrows lower on her forehead.

"_Are you kidding me? Zac's there. And he's a dad now. It's bad enough bringing my boyfriend here to have dinner while Dad's at home. Zac hasn't even met Sawyer. He'd probably eat him alive."_ Vanessa could hear her sister cringing back in L.A.

"Oh come on Stellz. Zac hasn't been around for three years. Why do you think he would go nuts over you having a boyfriend?" The weight of her words didn't immediately sink in with Vanessa.

"_He's still like my big brother Ness. And he had YEARS of experience with Dad. Do you remember how much crap Dad threw at Zac just to see if he was serious about you? God, Zac went through pure hell thanks to Dad. And I can just imagine that he would be more than happy to repay that favor to my boyfriend."_

Vanessa didn't answer. Stella's words had hit just as Vanessa pulled into the driveway of the beach house. Her heart began to pound against her ribs and her throat went dry at the sight of the Audi wagon that was in the driveway.

"_Ness?" _Stella poked for her sister's input.

"Yeah, you're probably right Stellz." Vanessa whispered. "Zac would be really protective of you." She swallowed the tears that rolled down her throat instead of coming through her eyes. "But he'd still love me wouldn't he?"

"_Nessa what are you talking about, what's wrong?" _Stella shook her head waiting for an answer.

"I…I'm here Stellz. I'd better go." Vanessa looked at the front door of her ocean-view home, dreading stepping inside.

"_Oh."_ Stella suddenly understood why the last little bit of conversation had been so weird. "_Ness, you know I'll come to Malibu if you need me to, right? You just say the word and I'll be there as quick as I can."_

Vanessa pulled in a breath and raised her chin. She used her index and middle fingers to swipe the extra moisture from her eyes. "No. I mean, I know you would be Stellz. But I can do this. Stacey and Zac and I are friends. We want what's best for each other. Doing this movie together is just a good opportunity for us to catch up with each other and renew that friendship."

"_Oh, hey, ask them when I can babysit Alex, would you? I'd love to see Sawyer trying to change a diaper!" _Stella laughed, bringing a smile to Vanessa's face.

Vanessa returned a sarcastic chuckle. "I'd better not laugh too much. I'm missing experience in that department too." Vanessa finally turned off the car and opened the door to get out. "Hey Stellz, ok. I'm gonna hang up now."

"_Oh crap, V, wait a sec."_ Stella let her bottom lip protrude over top for a second.

"What?" Vanessa wasn't much for putting off the inevitable at this point.

"_Um…well…Alex's bed is in my room, right?"_

"Just spit it out Stella. I'm not even in the house. That's where it's supposed to be, but for all I know Zac and Stacey are sleeping in there." Vanessa's frustration was beginning to build with her younger sister.

"_Well…I mean…in the bedside table in my room down there…there's…like…a box of something I'd rather Zac not see." _Stella's voice stopped abruptly.

Vanessa walked up the steps to the front door of the house and then stopped when she realized what Stella was trying to tell her. "You keep a box of condoms _here?_" Vanessa practically shouted.

"_You and Zac always joked about being prepared…" _Stella shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows._ "When Sawyer and I started…well…I just realize now that you weren't necessarily joking."_

Vanessa threw her head back and closed her eyes momentarily shaking her head. She pushed the latch on the door and realized it was locked so she found her key on the ring and slid it into the lock.

"There better not be any in my bedroom here…or at home…why are you making me think about this stuff right now? Stella I swear…" she turned to close the door behind her. "Do you know what Zac would think if he found condoms here?"

"_Hey! You have every right._" Stella stopped at that and brought her voice back down to a less than panicked area. _"To my knowledge they are only in my room. Tell Zac if he wants an explanation he can call me. And Nessa?"_

Vanessa sighed as she turned around and peered into the living room and kitchen. "What?" she let out the breath as she noticed the baby bottle on the kitchen table and the woven blanket lying on the floor by the couch.

"_Love you. Call me if you need to, ok?" _Stella finished.

"Love you too Stellz. And I will, I promise." Vanessa slid the phone away from her ear and into her pocket.

She looked around and began to pick out a few little signs that she wasn't alone in the house. For a moment she smiled. It was actually kinda nice to open the door and know that someone else was here. Someone that she was excited to see.

She walked through to the back door and peeked out the window. Vanessa could hear their voices but couldn't see the bodies. So she quietly stepped out onto the deck.

Before she even thought about it the words came out. "Zac? Baby Boo are you home?"

And as soon as the syllables slipped through she clamped her hand over her mouth and pressed her eyelids shut praying she hadn't really said that.

The voices below her became silent. After a second though she heard a response. "We're down here Ness." His voice wasn't mad but comforting.

"Zac can't figure out how to light the grill. He promised me grilled chicken and vegetable kabobs tonight but if he can't get the fire going I'm putting pizza in the oven." Stacey smiled at Zac as he pointed his finger toward her.

As Vanessa reached the bottom of the steps she spotted the playpen with a sleeping baby Alex sitting on the patio and sheltered by an umbrella. Stacey was at the glass top table obviously picking at her husband and Zac was working diligently to light the grill.

"Is there some trick to it? It's just a grill for God's sake. Give me a lighter and some paper and I'll make it work." Zac pouted.

"Um…hi?" Vanessa looked up at Zac's sandy hair and blue eyes while he stared at the piece of equipment.

His eyes turned to hers and they immediately stepped towards each other and hugged.

Stacey watched with admiration. She could tell Zac felt more at ease with this meeting and she knew, after making love to him and talking with him on the beach and in bed last night that his comfort came from her presence.

After kisses on the cheeks Vanessa and Zac stepped apart and Vanessa turned her attention to Stacey. "I'm really glad you came up too this weekend. I was scared…" Vanessa hesitated. "I know things have changed between us but I can't lose your friendship. I don't want that." She looked at Stacey and pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything further.

Stacey stood up from her chair and moved toward Vanessa to wrap her in a hug.

"I don't want that either." She whispered against Vanessa's hair. "You mean far too much to me." Stacey added.

The two let loose of their embrace when they heard Zac click the igniter on the grill a couple more times and then curse. As they wiped their eyes he turned back toward them and groaned.

"Oh please…can we wake up my little man so that I'm not the only dose of testosterone having to witness the sap?" he teased.

"Shut up." Both women ordered in unison, causing them to laugh at the mental wavelength.

Stacey sat back down at the table and watched Vanessa walk back over to look at the grill.

"If I can get it to light," she peeked at the different parts of the equipment, "I'd really prefer a steak. I had chicken last night." Vanessa scrunched her nose into an adorable look that Zac had never been able to refuse.

Stacey smiled to herself. This was Vanessa teasing him, jerking his chain, and knowing that he would give into whatever she wanted. This was the Zac and Vanessa that she loved to watch. This is why she would give her husband back to his first love if either of them made the request. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind in order to enjoy the loving bickering that was happening before her eyes.

"I will be more than happy to go get you a 16 ounce filet mignon if you can light this grill." Zac declared to his supposed nemesis of the moment.

"Sweetheart?" Stacey's voice pierced through their bubble. Zac looked toward his wife. "Just an observation? It's Nessa's grill."

Zac nodded his chin at his wife. "Just go with me on this one Kitten." He attempted to look smug.

Vanessa snuck a glance between Zac and Stacey. _"Kitten is his nickname for her."_ She quickly assessed. That bit of information made Vanessa more at ease, simply because it wasn't _her_ nickname.

Vanessa looked back at Stacey and both women rolled their eyes and grinned. "You may not believe this Zachary," Vanessa started, "but over the past couple of years I've learned how to do a few more things by myself."

She walked to the wall of the house where a propane gas tank was stationed. At that point Zac noticed the small tube that was attached to the back of the grill and ran directly over to the tank.

"Hey now…" he began and Vanessa just stuck her hand in the air to shut him up. She reached down to the valve behind the tank and switched it to 'open'. Stacey watched with pure humor as Vanessa then returned to the grill and hit the ignite switch.

The perfect flame appeared in seconds.

"Voila! Mister Grill Master." She sauntered back to the patio table, pulled out a chair and sat down kicking her feet up into a second chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "I honestly think a six ounce filet would be fine. As long as you're cooking veggie kabobs too. But dessert would be great if you don't mind picking something up when you go to get my steak? I'm kind of in the mood for something a little lighter maybe German chocolate cake, or even just some sherbet. What do you think Stace?"

Stacey finally had to let the laughter come out of her body. She had yet to find the courage to practically humiliate her husband in front of someone. She would joke with him of course and pick at him. But Vanessa was the one who knew how to really push his buttons. And obviously she still remembered how.

Zac pouted. He looked at both women and dropped his chin to his chest defeated. "You cheated." He mumbled.

Vanessa looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. I what?" she waited until the silence had stretched to a few seconds. "I think the words you were looking for are 'You Win!'" she grinned at him and raised one eyebrow.

Stacey finally had to give up. "Come here Hubby Dearest." She stretched her arms out in an exaggerated state and motioned for Zac to come to her. When he did he plopped carefully onto her lap and tucked his nose and lips against her neck. "It's ok to lose sometimes." Stacey joked.

When she felt his tongue tickling her neck she let out a slight yelp and slapped him on the back making him attach his lips to the spot. Stacey felt a blush running up her neck into her face knowing that Vanessa was watching them. "Zac, stop!" she laughed but gave his body a serious push away from hers.

He smiled and bent to kiss her lips. "Thanks for taking up for me." He grinned.

Stacey didn't say a word. Her blushing face and an index finger pointed toward his lips said it all. They stayed eye to eye for just a second before a rustling sound in the playpen caught their attentions.

Vanessa watched, amused more than anything. But after a few moments she was aware that this relatively young relationship included many of the same elements that hers and Zac's had. Fun-loving moments that just allowed them to enjoy each other. It didn't take a split second for Vanessa to realize yet again how much she missed that, with Zac.

She continued watching them, turning in her chair as Zac moved the umbrella and Stacey bent to pick up the baby who was kicking his legs and practically grinning at the faces that were looking at him.

Vanessa swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth. The little red-headed bundle was absolutely adorable. She looked at the way Zac doted on him and smiled as the little one moved his body parts around. His tiny mouth formed a yawn squishing his eyes together and making a smacking noise. His body tensed as he stretched, part of his waking up process.

He was dressed in a pale blue t-shirt that proclaimed him the 'Prince of Poop', and a sagging diaper. Vanessa grinned at the sight of Stacey holding the baby out toward Zac.

"Do you want this one, or me?" she asked as she looked at Vanessa and stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Well I just obviously lost some sort of bet with our _lovely hostess_." He looked at Vanessa with a less than menacing scowl. "Why don't you take diaper duty and I'll run and get the carnivore some red meat."

"Hey!" Vanessa dropped her jaw at his teasing remark. "Now that's just cruel."

Zac placed a kiss on Alex's head, one on Stacey's lips and stepped toward Vanessa, leaning down to give her another kiss on the cheek. "You humiliate me in front of my wife and expect me to just take it?" Stacey watched their eyes catch in the gaze that they owned. "I really thought you knew me better than that." He let one corner of his mouth turn up in a smile as he unlocked their eyes and headed up the steps.

Vanessa looked back at Stacey with a little worry in her eyes and smiled slightly. "He apparently still enjoys paybacks, but they've turned verbal." Vanessa watched for a smile to form on Stacey's face.

Stacey used her knuckle to caress her top lip for a second as Alex kept squirming. She knew exactly what Vanessa was referring to. She had witnessed the beginnings of a couple of Zac's 'paybacks' before he and Vanessa broke up. They had started with the exact physical forwardness that he had acted out on Stacey moments ago. A lick, a kiss, a nip to the neck…a squeeze of the butt or a grope of the breast. All were just a hint of the payback that he would require later, alone, and usually in the bedroom.

Zac's wife finally took a few steps toward the deck stairs and then turned to look at Vanessa. Her words weren't meant for anything other than humorous information. But they hit home with Vanessa. "Oh, he still enjoys paybacks…but on those non-verbal ones? He charges interest."

The comment sent both Stacey and Vanessa into bedroom thoughts with that blue-eyed man. The woman known as Mrs. Efron knew she would be the one on the receiving end of his interest…at least for now. The brown-eyed ex-girlfriend felt that hint of hurt and jealousy twist in her stomach again wondering if she might ever get to pay him back again.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac wandered through the house and into the spare bedroom looking for his keys. Vanessa went through the house and out the front door to retrieve her luggage. Stacey took Alex into Stella's room to find a diaper and provide the little guy with a dry bottom.

Vanessa was struggling with her suitcases when Zac came out through the garage. "Want some help with those?" he offered with a smile.

Vanessa nodded at him with a little eye roll to let him know she really could handle it herself. Zac proceeded to lift one small and one large case out of the trunk and began to wheel them inside. "Do you want them in our bedroom?" he asked without a thought to the words he had used.

Vanessa sucked in and mumbled "I wish." under her breath. She realized that he hadn't heard the words that came from his own mouth. "Nah, if you'll just pull them to the door I'll get them to my bedroom. No biggie, thanks!" she smiled.

Zac shrugged his shoulders and left the luggage sitting by the door. He then climbed in his car and rolled the window down momentarily as Vanessa walked back toward him.

"You don't seriously have to go get a steak just for me. You know I was joking." Vanessa leaned against the side of the van.

"And you know I would still do just about anything for you. A steak and dessert is about the least of it." Zac looked at her seriously and then let out a lingering breath as he looked away from her and caught Stacey watching from the window. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna run up to the Super Mart. Sorry your filet mignon may actually be a plain old steak." He tried to joke and smile.

Vanessa glanced down at her shoes and then back up at him trying not to make eye contact. "I…you know it doesn't matter to me. You can make hamburger taste like perfection. And don't worry about dessert. I was just kidding."

Zac put the car in gear and caught her gaze. He winked at her as he began to back out of the drive. "Uh-huh. Sure you were."

**6ZVZVZV6**


	7. Confessions

Stacey loved watching Alex's face as she tickled him and tucked the diaper underneath his bottom. She laughed to herself remembering the first couple of months when she and Zac were learning together how to handle the active little guy during diaper changes.

_Zac had been caught in Alex's 'spray' more times than he cared to admit and had even cursed at his own mother while attempting to multi-task one morning with the phone on his ear and Alex naked from the waist down on their bed at home. _

_With tears in her eyes Stacey had grabbed the phone and explained to Starla Efron what was happening. She then held the phone back up so that Zac could hear his mother exclaiming "Don't you 'Oh Shit' me Zachary Efron. I've raised two sons. Do you know how often you and Dylan did that to me? Suck it up!"_

_Stacey had to leave the bedroom after that with Starla on the phone in her hand. She sat down in the living room wiping tears from her eyes and swore to her mother-in-law that she was about to wet her own pants from the scene that had just played out._

Now Stacey and Zac had months of diaper changing experience. So as she fastened the soft material around her son's waist Stacey watched out the window. It didn't bother her that Vanessa leaned against the open window frame on the van door. But the butterflies in her stomach nearly came to life when she wondered if she would witness her husband kiss the dark-haired woman.

Stacey shook off the thought and looked back at Alex when Zac began to back out of the driveway. Mrs. Efron took the time to remind herself that her husband loved her very much. And although she mirrored that feeling, her and Vanessa's roles could easily be reversed. Her heart beat faster inside her chest making her lift her son from the crib to cuddle him close to her.

She saw Vanessa heading back into the house and began to busy herself with tidying up around the crib and folding a few of Alex's clothes. Then she pulled a couple of CD's out of the holder and popped some Baby Einstein music into the mobile that Vanessa had purchased. She placed Alex in the crib just as Vanessa passed the bedroom door pulling her suitcases down the hall.

Vanessa stopped and glanced in smiling at the little boy who was watching the music notes circling above him. "The mobile seemed pretty cool. I only remember the ones you wind up and they play their own music. I had no clue they made them as CD players now." She commented.

"The one we have at home is Noah's Ark. All these little animals circle around when you flip the switch. I think it plays three or four different songs but you can't choose. They just keep going in the same order." Stacey smiled.

One of Vanessa's bags fell on its side and she groaned as she reached down to pick it up. "Guess I should take these on into my room and unpack. Do you need anything?"

Stacey shook her head. "Nah, we're good aren't we Baby A?" she made a face at her son and grinned as he cooed back at her.

Vanessa watched for just another second. As she headed down the hall a feeling passed through her body that made her quiver. She pulled the suitcases into the bedroom, closed the door and looked around. Vanessa stepped toward the dresser and picked up a picture frame that actually housed two photographs. The big one showed her and Zac at a friend's wedding, dressed formally and smiling, completely in love with each other. The smaller picture was held in front of the glass of that frame, in the lower left corner. It had been there for the last five months. Alex's birth announcement stared back at her.

Vanessa ran her finger over the infant's picture and then looked at her and Zac together. "I don't know what I want anymore. I just don't know." She held the picture for a few more minutes and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she turned around she lifted one of the suitcases onto her bed and began to unpack her clothes.

She stared at the other suitcase for a moment before lifting it onto the bed and unzipping the casing. There was the still-wrapped baby gift that she had meant to bring to Stacey's baby shower, until she chickened out.

And there were several other items that she and Stella had purchased years before she and Zac broke up. Baby clothes that the sisters knew would look good on Vanessa and Zac's child…someday. Vanessa stared at them. They had been in the suitcase, in the car since last week. She intended to bring them to the meeting at Paty's and give them to Zac for little Alex. Until that meeting Vanessa was 95% sure she didn't want to have a baby – just as she had told Zac five years ago. Now though, she began to think of that other 5%.

Vanessa shook off the thoughts and grabbed the mail that was lying on the end of the dresser. She began to thumb through it and then went back to putting clothes away. She kept glancing into the second suitcase and then smacking herself verbally for even considering the various thoughts that were going through her head.

Finally a whiny cry came from down the hall. She stepped to the bedroom door and listened as Stacey commented to Alex that he wasn't supposed to be hooked on one particular musician already. Vanessa had to laugh. His cry following Stacey's comment sounded like he was already sassing his mother.

"_Fine, fine. Where did Daddy put the cd last night? Please tell me he brought all four of them. Oh there's the case, good. Which one do you want, 'V', 'Identified', 'Life Changes', or 'My Turn'?"_

Vanessa's eyes widened as she listened to the album titles that Stacey recited. She waited for another minute and then heard the softness of her own voice coming from the mobile.

She quickly finished putting clothes away, zipped up the other items and left the bills lying on the bed. Vanessa quietly opened the bedroom door and padded, barefoot, down the hall.

She curled her neck around the doorframe confirming that Stacey had, in fact, put one of Vanessa's CD's into the player. She smiled a little shyly when Stacey stopped humming and looked her way.

Stacey laughed. "Zac says it's because I listened to your music the whole way through the pregnancy. I say, when you find something that works, stick with it." Vanessa noticed that the little guy's cry had stopped almost immediately when her music came on and he was now just wiggling in the crib.

Vanessa sat down in the office chair at the desk in the room and watched Stacey for a few seconds. When her eyes moved to Alex they were suddenly glued to the little boy. Without removing her gaze Vanessa brought up the topic of the weekend.

"Stace, are you ok with Zac doing another HSM?" she hesitated and held her breath.

Stacey didn't look at Vanessa, instead she looked out the window. "I…I'll support Zac, whatever he decides."

"That's not what I asked." Vanessa dropped her chin toward the floor letting her line of sight jut downward.

Stacey shrugged and moved to lean up against the crib with arms crossed across her chest. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm not an actress. I don't know the ins and outs. I don't know the big names and who's hot right now…"

"Stacey." Vanessa interrupted. "You know almost as much as Zac's managers do. You worked in that agency and you helped both of us make decisions. This is me you're talking to." She hesitated. "Are – you – ok – with Zac doing another HSM?" Vanessa asked again.

"Before Alex? I would've said 'yes', a hundred percent, 'yes'. When Luc first called and told Zac about the meeting at Paty's, I was still excited about it. Up until the day of that meeting it was all fine with me." Stacey watched as Vanessa rubbed her hands together and chewed on her lower lip.

"What changed?" Vanessa asked.

"He's torn Vanessa and that's tearing me. He loves Alex more and more every day of his life. He loves me. I know he does. And he loves you. We sat outside that restaurant and I watched him fight a battle in his heart that he couldn't win. He begged me to just park the car, grab Alex and come in with him." She admitted.

Stacey pushed a breath through her nose and looked straight at Vanessa's face. "I know that he still loves you more than any woman in this world Vanessa… including me. It just so happens that I'm the woman who gave birth to his child."

She thought carefully about what she wanted to say next.

Zac didn't exactly re-enter the house quietly but as soon as he walked in he heard his wife's voice. He was a little startled because there was no one in the living room but chuckled to himself when he saw the baby monitor sitting on one of the media shelves. He walked over and grabbed the device before heading into the kitchen with the two bags of food that he'd bought.

He placed the monitor on the counter and heard Stacey's last line. With nervousness in his heart he stepped to the counter and turned up the volume.

Stacey scratched her forehead and took a deep breath. "What Zac doesn't realize is that I would give him up in a heartbeat if he told me that he just wanted you back… or if you told him that you wanted a baby. I love him so much. I never dreamed I would be this in love with him. But I wouldn't hold him back from you Nessa. You are the one he truly wants but because he wants children…"

"Stace, stop, please. You know I'm not going to ask you to give up your husband. I admit, I'm jealous. To see him touch you and kiss you the way he used to touch me…that's why I have to stay away from you guys. It hurts to see that. But I can't…I love him too, with all my heart. But he _makes_ love to you now, not me." Vanessa looked at Stacey with tearful eyes and was surprised to see a touch of hurt looking back at her.

"Physically, you're right. Making love to Zac is amazing. Do you remember what you told me before Zac and I were engaged?" Stacey melded her eyebrows together causing Vanessa to stop and think. "You said he's passionate. And you told me to make sure that we kept his intimate passion between just me and you, just the two of us."

A confused look came over Vanessa's face but she nodded, remembering the conversation.

Stacey was the one who now nervously wrung her hands. What she was about to tell Vanessa, she had never shared with anyone, not even Zac and certainly not her mother. She had kept her promise to Vanessa…to take care of Zac and keep his passion just between her and Vanessa.

"You know he's never made love to anyone but me, or you." Stacey's throat began to dry out. Vanessa nodded but kept a close eye on Zac's wife.

"But when he's making love to me…when he is lost so deep inside of me that I think I can't take anymore…and we reach that edge…a lot of times, it's not my name that comes out of his mouth. It's yours." Stacey sat perfectly still as Vanessa's head lifted quickly and looked at her.

"What?" Vanessa whispered.

Stacey lowered her eyes. "I still try to think of it kind of…as a compliment somehow…knowing that he can still imagine being with you even when it's me that's _with_ him." A few water droplets made their way down Stacey's cheek. "It's…it's not all the time. I know exactly when I got pregnant with Alex, because he was staring directly into my eyes and using his nickname for _me_."

"Kitten…" Vanessa mumbled as a question and Stacey slowly nodded her head, then continued talking.

"But I know when he's really intense and is so eager to be inside of me, he closes his eyes and his heart is with you. He wants _you_ to be pregnant; he wants _you_ to have his baby."

The two women sat silently for a few moments looking anywhere except at each other.

In the kitchen Zac stared at the monitor that suddenly had given him his wife's deepest secret. He didn't breathe until he heard Stacey speak again.

Slowly, quietly, distinctly Zac's wife expressed her innermost thoughts and revelations to the woman who would always be Zac's first love. "If you told Zac today that you were ready to have a baby…his baby…I couldn't stand in your way." She smiled a tearful look at Vanessa and nodded her head. "I wouldn't do that to either of you."

Vanessa couldn't speak, or breathe. She sat in the chair attempting to recount Stacey's words in her head. Stacey walked to the window of the room and looked outside. At that moment, the fact that the Audi wagon was back in the driveway meant nothing to her.

Zac sat down in the kitchen holding the monitor in one hand and cradling his forehead with his other. _How the hell did my life just get so complicated?_ Zac stared at the monitor. _Is Stacey serious? Would she really just let me go, just like that? What about our son?_ The questions screamed through Zac's head causing him to tighten his grip on his forehead.

He looked down at the plastic bags on the floor and remembered the grill that was heating downstairs. He placed the German chocolate cake on the dining room table and then opened and closed the back door heading down the back stairs to start cooking.

His mind was numb as he lifted the lid on the grill, turned down the heat and took Vanessa's steak out of its packaging. He vaguely realized that he had forgotten the chicken in the refrigerator and the seasoning that he would need to put on both kinds of meat. Even as he thought of the meal ahead he couldn't bring his body to move. The conversation he had just overheard practically paralyzed him and made his choice about the proposed movie sequel even harder to decide.

Vanessa looked at Stacey and watched her staring at Alex with tears running down her face. They heard the door open and close which meant that Zac was back.

Stacey swiped at her face. "Zac..." She stood and looked at the open door. Still they sat in a silence that blanketed both of them. On one hand both were comfortable. The truth was out. Stacey had spoken the words that Vanessa had suspected but would never act upon, unless her heart took over her mind.

"Stace? You still didn't answer my question." Vanessa stood and looked at her, somehow taking steps toward Zac's wife and placing a hand on her shoulder. "The movie…no ulterior motives, I swear to you…if the movie's going to happen, it has to be me and Zac again. I won't do it without him. But are you ok with that?"

Stacey put her hand over Vanessa's on her shoulder and turned to look at her face to face just as they heard the back door open and close again. "If Zac wants to do it, I'm fine with it…as long as it's you."

**ZVZVZV**

A stone cold face appeared at the door of the bedroom making Vanessa pull her hand from Stacey's shoulder. The look in Zac's eyes was something she hadn't seen in years. Anger, frustration, hurt all settled in the dull blue of his irises.

Stacey saw it too but wasn't familiar with it. She left Alex in the crib and walked toward Zac.

"I'm about to put the chicken on the grill. Do you want to put the vegetables on the skewers or should I?" he asked flatly.

Stacey looked away from his eyes, beyond his body into the hallway. "I'll do it. Nessa, do you mind helping me?" she turned and looked back at Vanessa who was holding onto the side of the crib and watching the baby.

Vanessa nodded her head causing Zac to nod his just once. The women watched as he turned and walked stiffly toward the kitchen, took the chicken from the refrigerator and then proceeded back outside to the grill without another word.

"He knows something was going on in there doesn't he?" Stacey asked Vanessa. She turned and noticed the baby monitor on the counter but simply thought that she'd left it there instead of in the living room where she remembered.

Vanessa began cutting the tomatoes into quarters, focusing her attention on the job more than the conversation. "Maybe he just didn't find what he wanted, or maybe he got papped at the grocery store." She suggested.

Stacey was willing to accept that answer. She wasn't quite sure how she would handle her husband if he was angry with her. It was the situation she worked to avoid most, figuring a seriously angry Zac would run back to Vanessa almost as quickly as a Zac provided with the opportunity of Vanessa having his child.

The red-head grabbed a knife from the holder and began the work of chopping an onion. Vanessa glanced at what Stacey was doing and heard the sniffles covering her tears. V turned back to her own job knowing that Stacey was attempting to hide her fears from her husband; but knew the Zac now at this house was beginning to uncover her secrets.

When the back door opened again Vanessa looked up and met Zac's eyes. He couldn't hold a hardened gaze against her yet the darkness was still there. Zac quickly noticed that Stacey wouldn't even turn around to face him. He wandered around the island slowly picking up the package of wooden skewers that were sitting by Vanessa and carried them over to Stacey.

"What else do you need help with?" he asked somewhat solemnly.

She glanced toward him and then back to the onions and peppers in front of her. "It's all done, I just need to put it on the sticks." Stacey attempted to hide the waver in her voice.

She began to reach in front of him to grab the package when Zac grasped her wrist. Knowing Vanessa was behind them he bent down toward his wife. "What's wrong?" he tried to say quietly but genuinely.

Stacey shook her head, still avoiding his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes darted around avoiding his gaze.

"Go wash your hands; you know the onion and pepper juices will tear your eyes apart." He ordered.

Stacey blinked a few times and removed her hand from Zac's hold. She walked away from him and ventured down the hall to the bathroom to take a shaky breath and try to calm her nerves.

In the kitchen Zac stabbed the peppers and onions and passed the miniature stakes to Vanessa for the tomatoes and zucchini. "What happened here while I was gone?"

He lifted the baby monitor from the counter catching Vanessa's attention, letting her know for sure that he was aware of something between her and his wife.

She looked up into his now, nearly-defeated eyes and wet her lips, pressing them together several times before speaking. "I don't think I'm the one you should talk to about it. But it's a conversation you both need to have."

**ZVZVZV**

From that point, dinner was silent. Stacey returned to the kitchen where she and Vanessa prepared the dishes needed for their meal. They carried them downstairs to the patio and waited for Zac to finish before Stacey excused herself and came back into the house to get Alex.

Each of the three felt pressure mounting from all sides. Both of the women expected Zac to explode at any moment. Zac was doing his best to just eat and stay quiet for the sake of the meal he had prepared.

As the final few bites remained on their plates Vanessa took a deep breath and looked between Zac and Stacey. "Look, guys, there's one main reason that we're here. If we can just, maybe think about that for a few minutes…" her words drifted off as Zac leaned his head back.

_The movie. The damned movie._ He rubbed a hand across his forehead, opening and closing his eyes as the words moved through his head, and then let his hand settle over his mouth.

"I just don't know Vanessa. I don't know if it's a good idea." He worked to keep his voice on an even keel knowing that every word sounded strained. "I would have to be away from … _my family_ …" Zac waited until Vanessa looked up from her plate to listen to him. "But you wouldn't know about that, would you?" He then looked toward Stacey who finally looked him in the eye.

It wasn't hard for Zac to see she had been crying. It wasn't hard to see his wife's heart that was obviously on her sleeve at the moment wondering exactly what he had heard of the earlier conversation. It _was_ hard for him to hear the words that Stacey had told Vanessa as they ran over and over again through his mind.

Stacey watched his eyes as she simply nodded at him. "Alex and I will be fine." She stated softly. "I think you should do this Zac. I really do."

The deep breath that Zac sucked in was practically fire in his lungs. He looked toward his son in the playpen and then back at his wife and Vanessa. When he looked back at Stacey her eyes were pointing downward at her plate.

He nodded his head with a scowl forming on his face. A look of distaste distorted his lips as he raised his napkin and wiped his mouth. "So I guess this is something else you've decided for me?" he laughed sarcastically. "Earlier this week you couldn't _help_ me make the decision, but now you've _made_ it for me? That, that's great. Yeah, that's great, Stace, thanks." He puckered his lips in a soured expression and gripped at the hair on top of his head.

Her eyes snapped up watching him, wondering what would come next. The tears in her eyes burned as she looked at his lips unsure of the words that were forming.

"I honestly thought we were working on our future _together_. Never thought you'd be plotting out the rest of my life for me. But since you've apparently got it all figured out, why don't you go ahead and tell me exactly when Vanessa and I are getting together again. That should make things a hell of a lot less complicated. Don't you think?"

With that Zac threw his napkin on the table, grabbed his plate and glass and lunged toward the stairs taking them two by two. The slamming door of the house only mirrored the petrified look on Stacey's face and the fear and shock on Vanessa's.

Stacey pushed her plate away and planted her elbows on the table. The baby gurgling in the background had no affect on her whatsoever as she seated her forehead in her hands. Vanessa watched as her body began to shake with the terrified tears that had been bottled up inside of her.

"Stace? Let me go try to talk to him, ok?" Vanessa offered with fingers brushing through Stacey's hair.

Stacey lifted her saddened eyes to meet Vanessa's and shook her head. "No." her lips forced together trying to ward off the sob forming in her throat. "Thanks Nessa, but no. I've made this bed for myself. Now I've gotta sleep in it."

Vanessa watched Stacey calmly follow in Zac's footsteps, removing her dishes and climbing the stairs. She then looked over at the little face peeking through the side of the playpen.

She ventured to the edge of the square device and reached in to pick up the delicate creature from inside. Vanessa couldn't even think of a word to say to the child as she heard Stacey's footsteps cross the deck and enter the house.

Instead she placed a gentle kiss against Alex's forehead and for the first time she held Zac's son as tightly against her as she possibly could.

**7ZVZVZV7**


	8. Name Calling

Stacey placed a nervous hand on the doorknob of the spare bedroom. Steadying her breath and easing the queasiness in her stomach was a moot point. The confrontation she dreaded was behind the door. So she turned the knob quietly...but before she could step inside she was met by the angry face of her husband, coming out of the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Her eyes widened as he took the few steps necessary to brush past her and into their room. He gave one simple phrase to describe why he had stormed into Vanessa's room. "Old habits die hard." he mumbled as he sat down roughly on the mattress and turned his face away from his wife.

Zac sat on the edge of the bed with the baby monitor in his hands. He was tapping the antenna against his chin. Stacey could see his jaw muscles flexing and the pulse in his neck throbbing with the gritted teeth that were obviously present inside his mouth.

"Where do I need to start?" Stacey took a deep breath and lifted her chin to look at her husband. Hurt, angry, unsure…it didn't matter how he felt , she loved him and he deserved to know the truth. He already knew it, she was sure of that, but neither of them had ever admitted it out loud. Since the day they took their vows it had been one of the unspoken promises unmentioned by the priest. Now it was time to get it out in the open.

Zac stared straight ahead. "I don't even know."

Stacey crossed her arms over her chest, not defensively, but to try and warm herself from the chill she could feel coming from Zac's body, from all the way across the room.

"Do you hate me?" she asked and continued to watch him.

Zac threw his head back then pushed his entire body backwards until he was lying there staring at the ceiling. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I love you." Stacey voiced.

Zac sat up again and threw the monitor on the beanbag chair in the corner of the room. "How can you let me…" Zac's voice began to raise ever so slightly. "I can't even say it. I swear if you said someone else's name I…how can you let me get by with saying her name when I'm making love to you? Stacey? How can you let that happen? Three years. Three Years! And you aren't talking just once or twice are you? Or were you just saying that to make Vanessa…" His voice lowered as he turned his face to look at his wife. "How did that make her feel?"

Stacey continued looking at Zac, running her eyes over his face, his arms, his legs. The tension was obvious in his body.

She stepped toward the bed and leaned her hands down on the footboard while Zac stared at anything except her.

"If Vanessa walked in here right now and told you that she was ready to have your baby what would you want…in your heart?" Her voice was soft, not angry. Stacey had had three years to prepare herself for the answer to this question. From the moment that Zac told her Vanessa would always be his first love she knew she wouldn't try to change that. Now it was time for him to remember that and to answer her honestly.

Zac looked at his hands. He placed them on his knees and then rubbed them up and down his thighs nervously.

"Zac. Look at me."

He moved his hands to the comforter on the bed on each side of his hips but then looked down at the floor.

Stacey moved closer to him and knelt down on the floor placing both of her hands onto one of his bare knees. "Look at me." She ordered again.

Zac's eyes moved slowly until they met hers. Stacey repeated her question. "If Vanessa told you that she was ready to have your baby, what would your heart tell you to do?"

Zac gritted his teeth again and Stacey could see his jaw twitching. "Tell me the truth Zac. We both know what it is, but you need to say it." She put just a touch of added pressure on his kneecap.

He pressed his lips together and turned his head slightly, just enough to look at her face. "I love you and Alex." His voice barely sounded as he pressed on. "But I would still love to have a baby with Ness." The whisper forced the tears to form in his eyes.

Stacey bent her knees down onto the floor and lowered herself until she could place her head against her hands on his knee. "That's why her name is in your mind when we make love Zac." Stacey let the words come from her mouth comfortably, trying to provide him an explanation to something that should have been a bitter truth for both of them. Instead, it was a reality that they had learned to live with.

Zac moved his hands and placed them in Stacey's hair, running through the slight waves of red with lightened streaks from the sun. He tugged at her shoulders until she looked up at him and he urged her to sit beside him on the bed.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. Stace, we have a healthy sex life. Unless I'm away…sometimes we're together four or five times a week. How often? God I don't want to know do I?" He looked down at Stacey's lap as he imagined the pain she might have gone through.

Stacey lifted her hands to his cheeks. "In all honesty, it didn't start until we got married. At that point it hurt, I admit it. You won't even remember, you were asleep, the morning after…I mean our honeymoon night, _we_ had made love twice. You woke me up at like four in the morning." She stopped and pulled a hand away from his face and raised one of his hands. She placed a kiss on his palm as she pressed a smile into her lips.

"You said you were happy I'd changed my mind. You told me that you loved _Stacey_…but that _I_ was the one who should be having your children. Then you proceeded to make me…orgasm…twice before we made it together."

Zac shook his head knowing what she was going to say next. He turned toward her on the bed and placed both hands on her cheeks, using his thumbs to caress her cheekbones as he wiped a few stray tears away from her memories of their wedding night. "Did I hurt you?" he asked as gently as possible.

Stacey watched his eyes. "No, my Love, you didn't hurt me physically at all. But I knew that you were dreaming of making love to Vanessa." Stacey laughed a soft chuckle and pulled his hands away from her face before looking back at him. "I remember thinking that I had known Vanessa was a very lucky woman. That night I found out another reason why."

Zac practically blushed at Stacey's revelation. He sheepishly smiled while Stacey continued her thought. "Your sex life with Vanessa was more than healthy wasn't it?"

Zac shrugged his shoulders like a teenage boy who had been caught in the act. "There were times after we'd been apart for weeks at a time…we would practically attack each other. Our parents, and Stella and Dylan caught us several times. Do you remember that Christmas that Mom gave me the economy size box of condoms?"

Stacey nodded, knowing that they would come back to the seriousness of the conversation at some point, but she was more than happy to see her husband in this light again.

"It really wasn't a joke." Zac took a breath. "She and Dad sat down with me and Ness and really, really lectured us about safe sex. There wasn't any fear that there was anyone else but they really put down the law for us about always using a condom and they even told Vanessa that Mom would go with her to the doctor to make sure she was on the best birth control possible."

Stacey pulled away from Zac's gentle hold. "Did that scare her?"

Zac shook his head, "No more than the similar lecture we got from Gina and Greg a few days later."

Stacey scooted away from Zac and pulled her knees up as she leaned against the footboard of the bed and put her chin on her knees. "No wonder." She simply said.

Zac shook himself back into the present as he watched her, knowing she was imagining the life he had had, or could've had with the dark haired woman who was at this same house.

"Stacey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. And I love you, I love making love to you." Zac scooted toward her until he could rest his forehead on hers.

"I need you to do this movie Zac." Stacey admitted while eye to eye with her husband.

Zac breathed out and let his body shrug forward, leaning on her even more. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Since I got pregnant with Alex…you've said her name less and I love that. But she's one of your best friends Zac, and you're losing that too. I don't want that to happen." Stacey squeezed her arms around her knees when Zac moved backwards, disconnecting their faces.

Instead of answering her Zac moved toward her again and placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward to connect their lips. "I don't understand you Stacey Beaumont Efron. I don't understand how you can still love me…" he bent to kiss her again.

"I just want you to be happy Zac. I love you." Stacey stopped and pulled away from her husband then dropped her legs to the mattress and looked him square in the eye.

"Nobody else Zac. You have to know that." She began her next thought with an unsmiling face.

"What Kitten?" he tried to lean forward to take another kiss from her but she placed her hand on his chest and her eyes hardened.

"No other woman. If you ever say another woman's name besides mine or Vanessa's while we're making love. Or if you ever have the desire to leave me for another woman…just no. I swear I'll fight them and you if I have to."

Zac nodded and at last a smile formed across his lips as he looked at his wife. "Now that's what I want to hear." He moved forward and placed another kiss against her soft, inviting lips.

"And one more thing." He noticed a hint of darkness in her eyes. "I love Vanessa and I love you and I'm willing to let the two of you be together…but if I find out that the two of you have slept together while you and I are still married…you don't cheat on me Zac Efron, not even with her."

Zac sat back and listened to her, hearing every word she said. With every move of her lips Stacey could see the desire forming in Zac's eyes. Even with the confessions now out in the open, even without a complete understanding of how or why she could do this, Stacey still had a claim to stake on this world-famous actor. And even under the roof of the other woman in his life, she would let him know tonight which of those women he had married.

"Go tell Vanessa that you'll do the movie. We'll be fine. I'm going to put Alex to bed. After that, _I'm coming to bed_." Stacey instructed and informed her husband.

"Should I join you?" Zac asked as he ran a finger down the calf of her leg.

"I think that would be a good idea."

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa talked softly to the baby boy who was lying on the carpet. She had gingerly climbed the steps holding him tightly with one arm and grasping the handrail as she came up the stairs. She had to admit, in all the roles she had portrayed so far in her career, mother had not been one of them.

Her heart pumped in her throat as she opened the back door and Alex whimpered just a bit. In the heat of the moment Mommy and Daddy had left their son in Vanessa's care. In all honesty it scared her and thrilled her all at the same time.

"So little guy, what exactly do you eat these days? Daddy's mentioned a bottle. Is that still it for you?" _I am completely clueless._ She thought to herself as she felt the little boy grasp her hair.

"Oh no you don't. Now this has happened to me before. You are not coming away with a handful of my hair. You have plenty of your own and my color doesn't match yours." She stated calmly as she made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Ok Alex, let go."

By the time she realized that the little fellow wasn't going to obey a command she felt a stronger tug. She gently circled one arm around him and lifted her hand to grab his that was tangled in her hair. Without seeing exactly how much of her hair he was grabbing Vanessa felt a slight frustration mounting. Yet all she could do was practically grin at the little face that was scrunched in her direction attempting to figure out just who this woman was.

"Alright you." She finally began to loosen his little fingers from the grip they had formed and watched as his bottom lip stuck out making Vanessa nearly laugh out loud.

Once she finally had his hand removed and his little fingers curled around her pinky she had two thoughts. First, his pout was very familiar to her. _Dylan Junior_ she thought to herself with a clear picture of Zac's younger brother in her mind. Second she ran her hands back through the hair that Alex had just been pulling. "Daddy's gotta teach you how to run your fingers _through_ a girl's hair, not to _pull_ it. He knows how. Believe me he knows how."

She watched Alex's facial expressions and subconsciously mimicked them. Then she stuck out her tongue blowing soft raspberries at him and felt the warmth of his smile run from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, spreading all the way through her heart.

A few tears began to form in her eyes the more she watched him smile. But before they could overflow she spotted something in his tiny mouth. "Alex? What's that?" she gently scooted herself off the couch and down onto the floor. After pulling the blanket over to them she put Alex down on his back and tickled him to make him open his mouth. Vanessa ran her index finger over the tiny white spots on his gums feeling the sharp ridges as she pushed gently against them.

"I've just met you and you're teeth are already coming in. I bet there's a lot more I don't know about you isn't there?"

Vanessa got lost in her thoughts, and wondered what was happening behind the closed door of that third bedroom. She debated picking Alex back up and going to knock on the door but she knew that probably wasn't a good idea. She didn't hear any voices yelling and took that as a good sign. So she moved some toys into Alex's reach and simply leaned her back up against the couch to watch him play on the floor. She couldn't help but reach her hand out every few seconds just to touch his skin or feel his fingers grabbing onto hers.

When she heard the door open down the hall she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She was happy to see Zac and Stacey exiting the room together. They stopped just a step into the hallway when Zac put his hand on the back of Stacey's neck and pulled her toward him to kiss her temple. He quickly ran his fingers through her hair before letting her lead the way toward the living room.

Vanessa bent down toward Alex's ear and whispered. "See, I told you. He knows perfectly well how to run his fingers through a girl's hair. Perfectly." She shushed her quiet lecture to the six month old when Zac headed toward them with a smile on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" he tried to ask jokingly.

"Are you ok?" Vanessa backed away from Alex and found her way back up on the couch as Zac picked up his son and cuddled with him.

Zac nodded his head. "You were right. We needed to get that out in the open."

"But is everything ok? Between you two I mean. Is Stace ok, and you?" Vanessa breathed a quiet sigh but waited for Zac's answers. He could put up a front with the best of them, but Vanessa hoped she could still see through it if she needed to.

"We talked about the same things that Stacey told you about earlier." Zac hesitated. "I'll never understand it Ness." He held Alex up and nuzzled noses with the little face as his son let out a wide yawn. "I don't know how she can still make love to me after…I didn't realize…it's just…I just don't understand." Zac shook his head and cradled his squirming son while trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa offered, not knowing what else to say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Stacey stepped into the living room from the dining area with a burp cloth on her shoulder and a pacifier worn as a ring on one of her fingers.

She took Alex from Zac's arms and cradled him in her own. Vanessa couldn't help but notice that the baby immediately started rooting and searching Stacey's chest, obviously hungry. "Hey!" Stacey snapped her fingers in front of the baby's face. "Hang on for just a minute, would you?"

Again Vanessa heard the cry that sounded like Alex was sassing his mother. This time Zac jumped into the mix stepping behind Stacey and snaking a hand over her shoulder and down her chest until he could touch Alex's face.

"Don't start that Little Mister." Zac then ducked his head placing his chin onto Stacey's shoulder as he spoke sternly to the baby boy. "If you want to eat, you do as Mommy says." Zac raised his eyebrows and Vanessa could imagine the little pout that Alex was attempting to give his father.

"And," Zac added a bit quieter, "No biting."

Alex whined again causing Zac to twist his head and point a finger at his son. "Alexander Efron!"

Stacey looked at Vanessa and noticed her attempting to hold in her laugh.

"He's got two teeth coming in…" Stacey started to explain.

Vanessa smiled behind the hand that was covering her trapped laughter. "I saw them just a little bit ago." Then her eyes widened with realization. "You're breast-feeding…and he bites you?"

Stacey rolled her eyes as Zac offered to get a bottle for the insistent child. "No, he's gotta learn not to bite the hand that feeds him." She turned to head down the hall to Stella's bedroom.

Zac chuckled lightly as he watched his wife and son walk away. "It's not your hand I'm worried about."

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa and Zac watched Stacey head into the makeshift nursery and heard the sounds of the cd player come on again. Vanessa ducked her head as the music of "Say Ok" began to ease into their ears.

"Did Stace tell you…?" Zac began and watched Vanessa smile and nod.

"She told me it calms him down." Vanessa moved to sit back down on the couch. Zac opted to plop into the floor, picking up a couple of Alex's toys to play with them.

"Did you do ok? I mean, I'm sorry that we just left him with you. I didn't even think about it." Zac stared down at the toys when he realized what had occurred over the past half hour or so.

"You were pissed. I was actually scared for Stacey to come talk to you. But I guess it's all ok." She picked at a piece of thread that was pulling from one of the couch pillows. "Alex and I were fine. You guys needed the chat. We were fine." She repeated.

They sat uncomfortably for a few minutes just listening to the music from the other room.

"Ness, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I didn't mean what I said…about family. You've had to leave your mom and dad and Stella…and Shadow's _your_ baby." He paused for a moment as he thought about Vanessa's toy poodle. "Why didn't you bring her with you?" Zac noticed.

Vanessa's eyes grew wide and the tears ran down her cheek before she could say a word. Zac quickly jumped up on the couch beside her and took one of her hands in his while her other cupped over her eyes.

"Ness? What?" Zac tried to ask.

Vanessa sucked in a breath before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She took a few seconds to try and settle down. "They found, um, a tumor…last year." She began to explain. "She had just about stopped eating and was having accidents in the house. And when she tried to bite me and nipped at Stella I knew something was really wrong. So I took her to Dr. Connoly and they did some tests and found a tumor in her belly. It was already too big and she had gotten too weak…"

Zac let go of Vanessa's hand and sat back against the arm of the couch shaking his head. "Why? Why didn't you call me? Nessa…they couldn't do surgery…or what about chemo?"

Vanessa shook her head and let more tears fall as she looked over into Zac's pink-tinged eyes. "It would've caused her too much pain. She was already hurting too much. I couldn't do that to her."

"You had her put down?" Zac finally cleared his throat to ask.

Vanessa nodded. "Stellz and Sawyer went with me. We got to sit with her and hold her." Vanessa wiped the tears out from under her eyes.

"What about…I mean…did you bury her?" Zac asked as he began to fidget with his hands, lacing and unlacing his fingers.

Vanessa reached out and put a hand on his knee and then guided one of Zac's hands to sit on top of hers. "No. We had her cremated." She smiled at Zac and turned her hand over in order to hold his. "Do you remember the little wooden box that Stellz made at summer camp one year…it was like the second or third year that we'd been dating. She painted our family on top of the box…"

"It included me holding Shadow." Zac recalled to finish Vanessa's thought.

"Yeah." Vanessa agreed. "We decided to have her ashes put in that and we sealed the box. Actually, Stella has it right now. She had a rougher time saying goodbye than I did. I'm really glad Sawyer was there cause it took both of us to get Stellz back to the car."

Zac took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Ness. I know how much you loved her…and I did too. She was my little rat." He smiled with tears in his eyes.

Again they sat, letting thoughts and memories go through their heads.

"A lot has changed, for both of us over the past few years, hasn't it?" Zac asked hesitantly.

Vanessa nodded and tried to smile. "But that's fine. We are still friends, and look how far we've come."

Zac took a cleansing breath and wiped the tears from his face as he thought about Stacey and the chat they had finished earlier. "There's still something we need to accomplish together though, Vanessa Hudgens."

Vanessa leaned back against the couch and gave Zac a weird look. "And that would be?"

"A sequel to our movies. I think the script calls for Troy and Gabriella to get married, doesn't it?" he let his voice strengthen as he tried to recall the bits and pieces of the script that he had skimmed through.

"Do you think we can help them accomplish that?" He questioned.

Vanessa looked at Zac seriously this time. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or Stacey, or Alex."

"And we don't want to hurt you. We want you in our lives Vanessa. We love you." Zac ran a hand behind his neck. "I don't know how you feel about this. We've avoided each other for nearly four years. But I know I want you back in our lives. I want you to watch Alex grow, right along with us…"

Vanessa ducked her head knowing that Zac could see the pain in her eyes. She honestly didn't know if she could do that or not. Watching them together was beautiful, but it was the life Vanessa knew could have been hers.

"What if… we just agree to try the movie. Let's make that happen, and then we'll see what goes from there. Deal?" She stuck her hand out to try and shake on the agreement.

Instead Zac leaned toward her and opened his arms. "Hug?" he requested.

Vanessa shivered as she moved into his embrace and wrapped her arms underneath his placing her palms on his shoulder blades.

"Deal." Zac said as their bodies fit back together just as they recalled. "I love you Ness. I always will."

Vanessa took a deep breath memorizing his scent again, and closing her eyes to remember exactly what it felt like to have their bodies molded together. She knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but it was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

"And I love you too."

They reluctantly pulled their bodies apart and looked into each others' eyes. Vanessa pressed her lips together and smiled. "Do you maybe wanna run some lines Wildcat?"

Zac laughed and rolled his eyes feeling another tug at his heart, but remembering the words Stacey had told him earlier. "Sure Freaky Math Girl. Tell me again how Sharpay is going to try to ruin the wedding…"

"Ashley has far too many ideas for that." Vanessa grabbed the script from the media shelf and brought it to the couch. "How much time have you got?" she laughed.

Zac raised his eyebrows at her, smiled, but added a serious note to his voice. "Right now? I have until a certain little tummy is full, that same little tummy is asleep, and until my wife walks out of that door and points her finger at me."

Vanessa laughed at him. "You always were a sucker for the finger point, weren't you?" She grinned.

Zac shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "What can I say…I still am."

**8ZVZVZV8**


	9. 38 Seconds to Never

Stacey stepped out of the bedroom door and quietly closed it as she adjusted her top from nursing her son. She glanced toward the living room and saw Zac and Vanessa huddled together somewhat, looking over a script.

Vanessa was seated on the couch with her legs curled backwards under her. Zac was on the floor but his elbow was propped on the couch with his forearm draped over Vanessa's legs, just above her knees.

Stacey stood for a moment noticing just how comfortable they looked, how at ease they were with each other. Her stomach twisted with the thought that _she_ was keeping them from being together. But just as a small lump began to form in her throat, she remembered the little sleeping boy behind the closed door. _That_ was the reason Zac and Vanessa weren't together. And it was a choice that they had made.

Stacey let her mind guide her heart, knowing that her son was what Zac wanted. And because of that she could step out of the shadows now and let her husband know that she was ready for bed.

Vanessa looked up as Stacey made it to the living room. She unfolded her legs and sat up on the couch but that didn't make Zac move his arm. He simply turned and smiled at his wife.

"Did he bite this time?" Zac asked with genuine concern.

Vanessa took the script from Zac's hand then pushed some stray hairs back behind her ears.

Stacey shrugged her shoulders. "Just a bit, not as bad as last time. He was really hungry though. I bet he's going through a growth spurt."

Vanessa smiled and watched as Zac moved his arm down to his side then pushed himself up off the floor. He went to stand beside Stacey.

"You look zonked. Ready to head to bed?" he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and massaged them just a little.

Stacey leaned her head back enjoying his touch. Vanessa looked back down at the script, not wanting to interrupt an intimate moment between the married couple.

"Will you take the early morning bottle if I get one ready before bed?" Stacey questioned with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of Zac's fingers relaxing her shoulder and back muscles.

Vanessa glanced back up at the scene before her and realized that the evening's events had taken a toll on Stacey. She could still see some tension hiding in the younger woman's face and could only imagine that the confessions of the past few hours had led to that.

"Hey, you head on to bed. Are there bottles in the fridge?" Zac asked and placed a soft kiss against her ear.

Stacey straightened her neck and rolled her shoulders. She opened her eyes and caught Vanessa watching them. She turned towards Zac, for some reason now a little intimidated by their one-person audience.

"No. I put a couple in the freezer earlier. He's just been really hungry, I haven't been able to put any extra away cause he's eating more." She stared over Zac's shoulder as she explained the dilemma for Alex's next meal which was likely to happen before any of them really wanted it to.

Zac slid a finger down her face and let it sit under her chin for a moment. "Stace, that's exactly what Dr. James said to expect. It's fine Kitten. That's why we've got the formula, right?"

Stacey rolled her eyes just a bit at the most simplistic answer to their issue.

"Don't roll those eyes at me." Zac smiled at his wife and tweeked the tip of her nose with his finger. He looked over Stacey's shoulder to see Vanessa watching them silently but intently. "Don't make me talk to your mother about your attitude." He spoke again to his wife.

Stacey leaned her head back away from Zac and scrunched her eyebrows and lips at him in fake frustration. "The day you talk to my mother about _my_ attitude is the day she'll call _your_ mother and then you'd have a real attitude problem on your hands."

She reached up to move Zac's hands off her shoulders and started to walk toward the kitchen. Before she could get too far Zac caught her wrist and gently directed her toward the bedroom. "Go to bed." He raised his eyebrows to let her know it wasn't a request but a directive. "I can make a bottle."

Stacey looked into his eyes, put a hand on his cheek and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Vanessa quickly shift her face downwards toward the script in her lap. Stacey took the moment to tilt her head and tiptoe up just enough to press a grateful kiss on Zac's lips. She held her lips to his just a little longer than the peck Zac was expecting. When she settled back onto her heels she offered him a smile. "Love you." She mouthed to him.

"Goodnight Nessa." She turned and smiled.

Vanessa lifted her head and swallowed to clear the blockage that formed as she watched the husband and wife team. "Good Night Stace." She offered in return. "Sleep well."

Stacey nodded and headed down the hall.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac went into the kitchen and removed a small bag from the freezer. Vanessa followed him toward the sink as she brought in the glasses that she and Zac had had in the living room.

"Is that formula?" she asked with a little motion of her mouth that indicated she was curious but scared to actually find out.

"Uh…not exactly." Zac answered with a small smirk. "It's breast milk."

"Ah." Vanessa watched as he placed the bag under warm water in the sink. "Didn't realize you could freeze…that." She mentioned hesitantly.

"Oh…well, it's better if you don't, but it's still got what the baby needs, for the most part."

It was Vanessa's turn to smirk.

"What now?" Zac looked at her and moved the bag back and forth to speed up the thawing process.

"I'm just remembering the skateboarding surfer dude who went bungee jumping and was such a thrill seeker. And now he's standing here telling me the ins and outs of feeding a baby." She smiled and leaned a hip against the counter while continuing to watch Zac-the-dad in action.

He shrugged one shoulder. "I still like that stuff. I still go surfing when we go to the beach, or Hawaii. I can't wait to take Alex and get him on a board. As soon as he can stand up we're there!" he exclaimed as though it would be the most natural thing in the world for his son.

They stood for a minute as Zac moved the bag in his hands getting most of the ice chips inside to melt. He looked around for a second and spotted the clean bottle that he needed sitting on the other side of the island. "Hey, would you mind getting the bottle for me, over there?" he motioned with his head.

Vanessa gladly grabbed the plastic container with the lid and nipple attached and handed it to him. She watched as Zac poured the liquid in and tightened the lid then put the cover over it.

"There!" he proclaimed with a smile. "Now, into the fridge, then 38 seconds in the microwave and give it a good shake to even out the heat and the boy will be back to sleep in no time." He held the bottle up for Vanessa to see.

She nodded and then giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy Wildcat."

"Hey, when you are finally sleeping peacefully and that little voice starts crying at three or four in the morning, you end up practically sleepwalking to get him fed. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten up to go for a run at like 6 or 6:30 and found Stacey asleep in the rocker with Alex practically still attached to her." Zac admitted.

"You don't just leave them there do you?" Vanessa wondered.

Zac shook his head, thinking about the many times that he had taken Alex away from Stacey's bare breast and put the baby back in bed. "I try to get Alex into the crib and then I'll carry Stace back to our bed and tuck her in too." He spoke with such emotion in his voice that Vanessa could feel the love coming from his heart.

Her heart pumped a little faster. "You used to…." She stopped in mid thought and changed her direction. "I'm sure she appreciates that. You're a good 'tucker-inner'." she smiled.

As their eyes met Zac knew exactly what she had started to say. He used to pull Vanessa from the couch quite often when she'd fall asleep there and carry her to their bed. He couldn't count the times he had actually brought her to bed, undressed her and tucked her in for a good night's sleep.

Just as he cherished the memories of carrying Stacey to bed, he would always cherish those of putting Vanessa to bed as well.

He broke the stare and went to put the bottle in the refrigerator. Vanessa followed him with her eyes. Her memory was the feeling of Zac carrying her, gently disrobing her then pulling the covers over her. But even more so, it was the feeling of him climbing into bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Her body temporarily felt the warmth from that memory. If she were ever forced to swear in court to tell the truth, she'd have to admit that her bed would never feel as warm as it did when Zac was in it with her.

"You ready to head to bed?" Zac asked, looking back at her purely innocently.

Vanessa's eyes jumped at the implication of his words. She quickly shook her head and then looked at the clock. "It, it's only ten. I'm gonna stay out here a while and watch some tv…and I think I'll have a piece of that cake if you don't mind." She pointed to the German chocolate cake that hadn't been touched after their meal was interrupted.

Zac just nodded. "Help yourself. Are you still a chocolate fiend?" he grinned.

"You just go onto bed. I'll leave you a piece for breakfast." Vanessa pulled her lips to the left. Not quite smiling at him but far from a frown.

"Gee, thanks." Zac huffed playfully and turned to go down the hallway.

"Hey, Zac?" he heard Vanessa's voice behind him.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"How'd you figure out 38 seconds to heat up Alex's bottle?" she questioned with a serious look on her face.

Zac thought for a minute. "Honestly? I don't know. All I can tell ya is that Stace told me 38 seconds…_not 30 or 40_…" he mimicked her voice with a smile. "So I just do what my wife tells me to do."

Vanessa gave him a big grin. "You always were a smart one with the women weren't you?" she tried to joke.

Zac didn't answer as he reached the door to his and Stacey's bedroom. He turned the knob and glanced back at Vanessa one more time before stepping inside. _Thanks to you Vanessa…it was all thanks to you._ He thought. "Goodnight Ness." He spoke as he opened the door.

"Night Zac."

**ZVZVZV**

"Everything ok?" Stacey asked behind a sleepy yawn from under the covers.

"Yeah, just explaining the intricacies of breast milk to Vanessa." He chuckled momentarily.

"Well that's embarrassing." Stacey commented. "Remind me to tell her just exactly how familiar you are with _my _breast milk." She somewhat mumbled with a smile on her face.

"Hey now." Zac scolded. "We'll have none of that." A shiver ran down his spine causing him to shake at his thought. "The last thing I need is the two of you sharing notes…" the thought hit him again and a slight look of fear took over his eyes. "Oh good Lord no. I don't want either of you sharing sex notes about me."

Stacey rolled over on her back to watch her husband strip down to his boxers and slide into a pair of cotton shorts before climbing into bed next to her. She opened her arms and Zac hesitantly put his head down on her shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around him. "Well as I see it, Nessa would be the only one that I really could share that with…since she's quite familiar…" her voice dropped off as Zac quickly raised his head to look down into her eyes.

"Used to be familiar." He added while watching his wife's face. "Five years ago familiar. Not since then." He insisted before putting his head back down on her shoulder and moving his hand under her pajama top until he could make contact with her smooth warm skin.

Stacey placed a kiss in his hair. "I was joking Zac. It's ok, really."

They stayed in that position with neither one talking for another few minutes, simply enjoying innocent touches and angel kisses. Finally Stacey moved her shoulder around, indicating to Zac that his head was getting heavy.

"Your arm falling asleep?" Zac asked.

"No." Stacey answered but moved away from him for a minute. "I just wanna, kinda, trade places."

"You ok?" Zac wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over onto his bare chest. He felt the tips of Stacey's fingernails graze over his sternum and down to the scar on his right side where his appendix had been removed more than a decade ago.

"Are you mad, that I told Vanessa…I mean, did I make a mistake telling her?" Stacey pressed her lips together as she thought back about the two major conversations that had happened that evening.

"I wish you had told me first." Zac moved his hand to run a finger around her ear and into her hair. "I think that's what upset me more than anything. I heard the whole conversation over a baby monitor. And you had never even hinted to me…I mean, the stuff about our love-making. I do, kinda wish she didn't know that part. That makes me feel…I don't know, I guess a little vulnerable? I mean, no matter who it is besides me and you, just having a third person who knows that scares me a little."

Stacey breathed in deeply and watched as she moved her hand over his abdominal muscles and pressed more firmly against his ribs. "I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I had just reached a point that I needed to tell somebody. She really didn't have a reaction." Stacey paused. "You asked earlier about that. She didn't really react, I think she was in shock."

"But Stace, why didn't you tell me first?" Zac pushed again for an explanation.

She shook her head against his chest causing Zac to feel the drops of wetness that had formed on his wife's cheek. "I promised myself I'd never tell anybody. But…but…" she just stopped making Zac hold her more tightly.

"But what?" he pressed.

"But," Stacey sighed, "I've watched you two look at each other for how many years now? And there is always love in your eyes for each other. That's what first made me fall in love with both of you…and I guess that's what really made me fall in love with you. I can see your love and your devotion in your eyes."

Zac didn't say anything, choosing to simply rub soothing fingertips against Stacey's arm as he listened to her.

"When we were at Paty's the other day though, I watched you two stare at each other. And, I don't know…there was something missing from Vanessa's eyes. It was a piece of you Zac…I can't explain it, but whatever was missing belonged to you. And I could only imagine that it's that part of you that loves me now. Somehow she feels that loss and she regrets it, and I can see it when I watch you two look at each other."

Stacey finally stopped and leaned her head back enough to pucker her lips and place a kiss against Zac's jaw. "I just thought, if I could let her know…me…if _I_ could tell her that you still think about her, and you still love her…that maybe… I don't even know but maybe it would help her."

Zac shifted to his side and scooted down in the bed so that he could look at Stacey face to face. "But what did that do to you?"

Stacey looked down, away from Zac. "I didn't think about it till now." She moved her hand to his waist and pressed her fingers against his skin before tucking her index finger and thumb around the waistband of his shorts. "As much as I keep telling myself and promising myself that things will be fine…when Nessa decides she wants a baby…" she swallowed nervously, "I'm beginning to realize that it won't be easy to give you up."

Zac stared up at the ceiling and bit down on the insides of his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere Kitten. You and Alex are my family. I want _us_ to have another baby…or two or three." He squeezed Stacey tightly against him. Then he pulled back wanting to make sure she was listening to him again. "Vanessa made the choice not to have a family with me. _IF_ she ever changes her mind it would require a lot of convincing for me to even consider going back to her." He lowered his chin and looked down where Stacey's hands still connected to his body.

"As much as I love her Stacey, that decision hurt me. All the conversations we had about it, a year of going back and forth…me trying to convince her that we could wait a few years to have a baby…she just kept insisting that she couldn't promise me that she would _ever_ want a baby. It was a big piece of my heart that…" Zac stopped, feeling the pain of that year run through him like lightning. "As much as I will always love her…it wouldn't be as simple as you make it sound. Not for any of us."

Stacey wrapped her arms around her husband and placed several kisses around his chest. "Hold me tonight?" she requested as Zac bent his head to meet her lips.

Zac grazed his tongue over her lips but met soft resistance. "You did talk to Nessa about doing the movie, right?" Stacey asked as his breath whispered against her face.

"For a woman who's worn out, you sure have a lot on your mind to talk about." He attempted to part her lips again.

Stacey allowed him to taste the inside of her mouth and run his hands over his favorite parts of her body before answering him.

"For a man who should have a lot on his mind to talk about you sure seem intent on wearing me out." She finally stated.

Zac leaned away from her, licked his lips and watched his wife laugh at him for just a moment. "Just come here." He pulled her back toward him as they both found a comfortable position in each others' arms.

"Zac?" Stacey boldly moved her hand to the inside of his thigh.

"What Kitten?" he specifically wanted to say her name or nickname as reassurance for his wife.

"I love you. I…I don't _want_ to give you up. You get that right? If that's what you want, I will, only for Vanessa…but that's not what I want."

Zac pulled her hand from his leg and placed it over his heart. "Good." He said simply. "Because I love you too. And just a reminder," he used his middle finger and thumb to spin the wedding band around her finger. "I married _you. _We…" he pointed back and forth between them, "have a son. And if you'll go to sleep and let me deal with him tonight, then perhaps after my run in the morning I can wake you up in one of my favorite ways?"

Stacey kissed his lips again as she giggled. "As long as that way doesn't include Alex digging his teeth into me, then I accept."

Zac cocked his eyebrows up and down several times extending his wife's gentle laughter. "Can't guarantee you won't be nibbled on…but I _can_ guarantee it won't be our son's teeth." He opened his mouth and clicked his own teeth together as a hint of what he wanted to do.

Stacey gently pushed on his chin to shut his mouth and then snuggled down into his arms, again placing her head on his warm chest.

"Goodnight Hubby Dearest." She kissed his nipple just to tease.

Zac felt Stacey relax in his hold and buried a soft kiss into her hair. "Night, night My Love."

Stacey smiled against him and allowed herself to dream again of a future that included her and Zac, and their family.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa watched Zac walk into the bedroom and close the door before sitting down at the counter and staring at nothing. In the silence of the room the day began to play over and over again in her mind.

She rubbed her fingers over her forehead and felt tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was just overwhelmed by the emotions that she had held in or if she was beginning to relive the complete emptiness that she felt five years ago.

Finally she wandered toward the hall that led to her bedroom. She heard the voices coming from Stacey and Zac's room and had to smile. Bedtime always was one of Zac's favorite times to just be together. If the day had been rough this was the time to talk things out. If they spent the day just being together it translated into ticklish fun and winding down. And if there was a big day ahead it was the time to go over the plans one more time. Whatever the case, it always ended with loving kisses, touches, words and often times love making to put them to sleep.

Vanessa realized the thoughts of bedtime were some of the most memorable times for her with Zac. Because no matter where in the world they were, the outside world couldn't take away those private moments.

She peeked into the room across the hall where the door was open and a tiny nightlight pointed its beam into the railed bed. She tiptoed in and looked down at the sleeping boy. A light blue blanket covered Alex's waist and legs but his little toes were uncovered. She looked at his feet, hands and his relaxed face. That unfamiliar quiver ran down through her body again landing in her heart. The urge to pick up the baby and hold him close to her body made her think of something she had never imagined before, nursing her own baby.

The thought squeezed her heart and her body causing the emptiness to loop around her again. She smiled down at Alex and took the chance of running her fingers over his hair before tugging at the covers and pulling them over his bare feet. Then she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and made her way farther down the hall into her own room.

She hit the numbers on the phone hoping not to interrupt another couple that might be in bed already. At the moment though, she needed the female portion of that couple, and Vanessa was quite sure her sister would get over _whatever_ might be interrupted.

"_Nessa? What's wrong?"_ Stella's voice answered after only a couple of rings.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Vanessa figured she would get the apology out of the way if needed.

"_Just watching a movie. Hang on a sec…"_ Vanessa heard her sister say something to her boyfriend and then an obvious smacking kiss when Stella moved away from Sawyer.

"_Are you still in Malibu? How are things going?"_ Stella prepared herself to listen closely to her big sister, to try and read any signals Vanessa might be trying to avoid.

"I don't even know where to start Stellz." Vanessa climbed onto her bed and sat with criss-crossed legs on the side of the bed that she had long-ago claimed.

"_Are you ok?"_

"I'm not real sure." Vanessa sighed. "I feel empty Stella. I see the three of them together and I'm feeling empty."

"_I'm sorry?"_ Stella wanted to sound genuinely sympathetic. _"What's happened?"_

"We were good when I got here. Joking, even making fun of each other…" she laughed. "Zac couldn't get the grill started. I got it lit and he went to get steaks up the road. While he was gone Stace and I talked."

"_How did that go?" _Stella asked with hesitation.

"She told me…that when I'm ready to have a baby she wouldn't fight." Vanessa stated and then waited.

"_What does that mean?"_ Stella sounded confused.

"It means she would give up her husband for me." Vanessa felt herself choke just a little. "She…I don't know Stella. All of sudden, I don't know how I gave him up in the first place. Why did I tell him that I didn't know if I'd ever want to have kids? It made sense at the time. But now…I think I've made a huge mistake Stellz."

Vanessa's sister shook her head. The 'I told you so' that was sitting in her throat was so close to coming out of her mouth that she had to physically clamp her hand over her lips. _"You need sex."_ Came out of her mouth instead.

"Stella!"

"_What? It's true. Zac got what he wanted since you two broke up. He's got a wife, a baby and sex when he wants it. He's still got his career and traveling…and I'll say it again, he can go home to his wife and make love to her pretty much whenever he wants to. Van, you haven't had sex since the two of you broke up." _

"It's not all about that."

"_No, but while you two were together that was a big part of the relationship, wasn't it?"_

"Well yeah…"

"_And have you been this close to Zac since the last time you two made love?"_

"No."

"_Have you had sex since then?"_

"Not exactly."

"_Excuse me?"_ Stella's eyes widened. _"What the hell does that mean…and why didn't I know about it?"_

Vanessa sighed. "Movie shoot…hot co-star…day that we nailed every scene in two takes or less. A few drinks together after work…then back to our hotel and up to my room…nothing required protection but at least I felt a little more relaxed."

_Stella raised her eyebrows. "And?" _she was afraid to ask.

"And I realized it wasn't Zac. I didn't want anyone else touching me like that." Vanessa explained with the emptiness wrapping around her again. "God Stellz, I want him back. I want to go down the hall right now and grab him by the hand and bring him down here to _our_ bed where he belongs and make love to him all night long." She practically cried.

Stella remained quiet. The words formed in her heart and her head again. Words she knew just about anyone else would say to her sister, but she had promised years ago that she wouldn't.

"Go ahead Stellz. I know you want to say it."

"_Are you saying that you're ready to have a baby? And that you want to have Zac's baby?"_ Stella was still trying to keep her promise.

"Am I 100% ready to have a baby? No. But having Alex here, and watching Zac with him, and with Stacey… I'm saying it's going through my mind. I might say someday now, instead of never." Vanessa's uneven breaths settled as she waited for her sister.

"_Never is a long time Nessa."_ Stella paused. _"That's what caught Zac off guard five years ago. That was the breaking point and you know it. He gave you a year of opportunities to say 'someday' instead of 'never'. One word and you both could have a completely different life. One Word Big Sister, one word." _Stella lectured.

"Stellz, you know…_you know_." Vanessa held her words and began to cry as the memories flooded in.

Stella moved from her spot across the room from her boyfriend into their bedroom and closed the door. She was about to bring up the taboo subject that had caused the year long debate which ultimately ended Zac and Vanessa's relationship. Vanessa heard the click of the door and braced herself.

"_I'm not gonna say it Vanessa. Mom, Dad, god even Ashley would sit here right now and tell you 'I told you so'. But you and I know that they don't know the whole story. What I'm going to tell you – yet again - is that Zac SHOULD know. I shouldn't have been the one that you ran to when the test was positive. And three weeks later I shouldn't have been the one holding your hand in the hospital. It Should Have Been Him." _Stella's voice sounded remarkably calm as she placed the blame on Vanessa.

"Stellz, I was terrified. You were there, you know that. If Zac had known then that I was pregnant…"

"_Then he would've adjusted his schedule and been by your side every minute. If you had told him you were pregnant as soon as you took the test then I swear to you he would've been there with you when you miscarried. God Vanessa, this is Zac we're talking about. The man who practically worshiped the ground you walk on. We went through this all while he was on the movie shoot. He was gone two months of your life. You got pregnant before he left the country. You talked to him almost every day while he was gone and made excuses for him not to come home and for you to stay home. He knew something was wrong and you wouldn't tell him."_

"Stella you don't know what I went through. Neither one of us was ready to be tied down with a baby. The first day I even thought I might be pregnant I said something to him."

"_You mentioned to him that somebody else was pregnant. You never said anything to him about YOU possibly being pregnant."_ Stella reminded sternly.

"Either way Stella, he said a baby would be a bad idea at the time…for both of us. That cut deep. And then when I lost our baby… I knew I never wanted to go through either heartache again." Vanessa snapped back at her sister. "And if it meant letting Zac go… that's the chance I took."

"_And now?"_ Stella's voice sounded unsympathetic.

"Now? Now I'm about six years older. I've thrown myself into every project that I've gotten involved with. I've traveled the world, walked the red carpets, attended charity events, and just in general kept myself occupied…and pretty much alone. Now the man that I truly love is in the spare bedroom…with his wife. And now _their_ son is sleeping across the hall from them in a crib that I bought for him." She stopped and let out a slight laugh. "And now I'm beginning to think that I might be willing to go through another miscarriage, if it meant that I could still be with Zac."

Vanessa heard Stella breathing on the other end of the phone line. _"Are you going to tell him?" _The younger Hudgens finally asked.

Vanessa hung her head and placed a palm against her abdomen. "I can't Stella. It wouldn't make a difference right now." Vanessa sighed. "Zac's agreed to do the movie. That's what I'm here for this weekend. I've accomplished my goal. We're all getting along and we're all in agreement. Now isn't the time to muddy the waters."

Stella repeated her sister's sigh. _"Then I'll still keep my mouth shut. That's the mistake I made six years ago…and five years ago. I'll make it again now. But one of these days I won't keep my mouth shut on this Vanessa. I still say Zac deserves to know."_

Vanessa didn't disagree with her sister as adamantly this time as she had in the past. "When the time is right Stella, someday, maybe."

"_Well, that's a step up from 'never'."_

Vanessa repeated the words her sister had said earlier. "I guess I might as well admit it. You and Zac were right. Never is an awfully long time."

**9ZVZVZV9**


	10. Soft Voices

Zac's internal alarm went off at 4:30. His eyes opened and he squinted as the green digital numbers glared at him. He felt a pressure on his arm and realized Stacey was sound asleep with his arm as her pillow. He smiled until he realized he was awake without a baby crying.

He lay there for a few minutes looking around the room, taking in the décor. His mind wandered to the conversation he overheard between Stacey and Vanessa, his reaction to the information that his wife had revealed, and then it wandered down the hall, to the bedroom he had been more than familiar with several years ago, and the woman who was currently sleeping there.

The heat that Zac felt flushing his face woke him up fully. His body tensed as images of Vanessa flashed in his mind. He squeezed his eyes together and swallowed roughly. His mind told him that the woman beside him was his wife, but his heart sent him backwards five years. His heart pumped with a vengeance while thinking about Vanessa's plea to stay together without a chance of pregnancy.

They had spent a year debating children. He had spent two months away from her, begging her to come visit him in the foreign country, seeing her just two broken weeks during that time and wondering what had happened. The only explanation he could ever pull from her involved something with an acquaintance of Vanessa's who was pregnant. Whatever issue that young woman was having completely scared Vanessa away from the idea of having children.

Zac worked for the following year to change her mind, but nothing he could do would convince her. It was as though something had happened to Vanessa personally.

Zac gently pulled his arm out from under Stacey's head and scooted himself to the edge of the bed. He had to get out of the house. He needed to run to clear his thoughts and empty his mind. The beach was calling. He pulled on a pair of running shorts and a wife beater then leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on Stacey's cheek. "Back in a bit." he whispered.

Zac opened the door of the bedroom and tiptoed across the hall. Alex was sleeping peacefully. Zac ran a finger over his son's head and blew a kiss at him. "Give me 30 minutes big guy and I'll be back with a bottle. Don't wake Mommy!" he whispered softly and headed out the door.

**ZVZVZV**

The noise that woke Vanessa at almost five a.m. was something she didn't recall hearing since her parents had brought Stella home from the hospital. She rolled in her bed and pinched her eyelids together trying to get her bearings.

It took her just a minute to realize she was really hearing a baby crying in her Malibu home. In the next moment she woke enough to interpret the sound as baby Alex, Zac and Stacey's son, the little boy who was supposed to be sleeping down the hall.

Vanessa listened to him cry for another minute before remembering that Zac had fixed a bottle and left it in the refrigerator. The tug at her heart pulled Vanessa out of the bed and out of her room. She stopped at the closed bedroom door and opened it slightly. The darkness inside led her to believe that the married couple was sound asleep.

She then followed the sound of the whimpering little boy to the crib across the hall. This time when she peeked in Alex had kicked his covers off and his little arms and legs were somewhat flailing against the mattress.

"Hey Little Guy, shhh. Alex, Baby…are you hungry?" Vanessa marveled as the little eyes looked up at her and momentarily quieted. But as soon as the crying stopped, the whimper began again leading Vanessa to pry her eyes farther open and reach into the crib to pick up the little boy.

She glanced at the clock on the desk. The 4:58 that was showing there just made her shake her head as she nestled Alex into her arms. "This is nuts little one. Is this what your mommy and daddy were talking about? You do this to them _every_ morning?" She stretched her eyelids and shook her head.

Vanessa carried Alex to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. The blue bottle looked foreign sitting on the shelf with fresh vegetables, fruit, milk, beer and wine coolers. Vanessa pulled the plastic container out and held it in front of her face.

"38 seconds Vanessa." She took the cap off the bottle then turned and opened the microwave door sliding the bottle inside. She cradled Alex in one arm and felt him begin to nuzzle against her chest. The burning inside her body started again, making her hold him closer.

"Someday?" she swallowed the word down her throat and looked at the baby who was attempting to find a place to latch on. The frustration on his face made her smile.

"You're not gonna find it there Buddy, look…fifteen more seconds and we'll try to get you settled." The sarcastic "Wah" that followed her encouragement made Vanessa laugh out loud. "Where on earth did you learn to be such a sasser already? You're six months old. If you want this bottle you better mind your manners. Don't make me wake your Daddy up." Vanessa scolded gently.

She grabbed the microwave door and pulled it open just as the timer began to beep. She slid Alex up onto her shoulder as she carefully juggled him and placed the cap back on the bottle. As they headed back down the hall she remembered Zac's other instruction. She gave the bottle a good shake to even out the temperature.

When she stepped back into Alex's room she realized the desk chair was the closest thing to a rocking chair that she would find so she settled into it with the baby. After just a moment she grabbed a pillow off the bed to shove under her left arm making it easier to support the little head against her elbow. She checked the temperature of the heated liquid and barely felt it touch her skin. "Here we go Little One." She pointed the nipple in his direction.

As soon as Alex sucked the tip into his mouth he began to drink voraciously. Vanessa's mind drifted back to several instances…numerous even…between her and Alex's father. Their intimate encounters often included a voracious Zac, attached to Vanessa's chest. She laughed at first at the memories and then felt a warmth run through her…an empty warmth.

Vanessa looked back down at Alex and intercepted his little hand that was reaching up toward her hair. She locked eyes with the baby and simply stared. "You are a lot like your daddy, aren't you?" The sound of the liquid leaving the bottle began to soothe her emptiness.

"I love your Daddy, Alex. And I love your Mommy. I would never do anything to hurt them. Not intentionally. That's why I can't tell either one of them about the secret that Aunt Stella knows. But I did what I thought was best at the time. Between you and me? I can still feel that little flutter inside of me. I can tell you the exact night that I got pregnant." She halted her whispering story and watched Alex's eyes watching her.

"We had gotten the schedule for Daddy's movie. He was going to Haiti for the shoot. And he was gonna be gone for two months. Visa's were hard to get so we had no clue if I could come visit him or if he'd be able to come home. His plane tickets were in with the schedule. We had six weeks till he left. I was scared. I admit it and he knew it." Vanessa took a minute to breathe and felt Alex snuggle a little tighter against her.

She laughed at a thought that came to her. "Don't tell your Aunt Stella this ok? But your Daddy and I were probably as bad as her and…well, might as well call him Uncle Sawyer. We kept…" _Oh good grief, he's six months old and I'm talking to him about birth control._ She smiled and continued her thought. "We kept condoms everywhere. But that day…that day…he started to get one out of the bathroom drawer to bring into the shower with us and I just told him 'no'. I just told him 'no'."

They sat there silently, Alex's eyes just beginning to droop but he was still fighting it. Vanessa continued her memory, but only in her mind. She felt no need to voice to Zac's son the fact that she could still feel his father making love to her. Nor did she need to tell him that she knew she was pregnant the minute Zac had left her body that afternoon and carried her to the bed.

Her mind moved forward before she began again. Vanessa's hands moved lovingly over the little boy's arms, feet and face. "It would've all been different Alex." She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and took a breath. "I was so happy when I found out that you were gonna be born." She stopped and looked into his face. "Who am I kidding Baby Boy? No I wasn't. I had this stupid hope that your Daddy wouldn't find someone else to have a family with…and that maybe I would change my mind down the road. And you know what's really sad?" she nervously rocked the chair with her toes. "Because of you…I think I have changed my mind."

The rustling against the door frame caught Vanessa's attention. She didn't turn her head completely. She didn't need to. She knew who was there.

"Never's a long time Vanessa." He spoke softly, suddenly feeling the surge of want that had sent him to the beach a half hour ago.

"Go back to bed Zac." She said without turning around.

"Let me finish up with my son." He attempted to order, hoping time with Alex would curb the signals his body was giving him as he watched Vanessa and listened to her talk.

"He's already asleep again. We're fine. Go back to Stacey." Vanessa refused to turn her head around to look at Zac. Instead she kept her eyes fixed on the little irises that were watching her as he edged closer to the end of his bottle.

Vanessa waited until she heard the door across the hall latch and lock before she let the first tear fall down her face. _"Hold me now…"_ she began to sing to Alex whose grip on her finger was beginning to loosen. _"I can't tell if I'm lost or found. And I don't know how to let you in or let you go…I'm so vulnerable."_

She hummed the tune of the song as Alex's eyes began to close. _"Hold me now…Please Baby don't let me go. I know for sure that you're the cure…Coming down with a case of I Love You More…I don't wanna be vulnerable."_

Vanessa lifted the little body to her shoulder and patted him on the back until a sizeable burp erupted from his throat. She smiled through her tears and continued rocking and singing for just a few more minutes.

She had accomplished what she came to Malibu to do this weekend. Zac agreed to be in the sequel. Her next thought as she gently put Alex back into the crib was to just grab her bag and go back to LA. She hadn't intended to give Zac any indication that she had changed her mind about having children. That conversation was supposed to be just between her and the six month old boy who would never tell her secret.

She knew Zac wouldn't act on that information, nor would she.

She spread the blanket back over the sleeping baby and moved her fingers gently over his face and back. "As much as it hurts, thank you Alex. I hope we get to do this again sometime." She smiled feeling the little body relax under her touch.

As she walked out of the room she heard the soft voices behind the locked door. With years of experience she knew what was getting ready to happen in that room. A confused and somewhat tortured Zac was going to clear his mind the best way he knew how. By connecting with his wife, losing himself inside of her and making love to her until the pain of Vanessa's words subsided…again.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac had become a pro at entering their home silently. In the Hollywood Hills he knew every creak of the door and how to avoid the various toys and furniture sitting between him and the bedroom. His early morning runs had taught him long ago to at least be aware of his surroundings when coming back home. His attempts to surprise Vanessa, then Stacey, then the birth of his son aided in the stealth part of his cause.

He was surprised to hear noises when he quietly latched the front door of the Malibu home. Fully expecting to find his wife nursing their son he went ahead and shed his sweaty shirt and left his sneakers and socks just inside the front door. He smiled as he walked down the hall and peeked into the room. But before he could say anything the beautiful figure with tousled dark hair pulled his heart into his throat.

He at first didn't pay attention to her words. He could only recall the many dreams he had had that included Vanessa holding a child that belonged to her and him; and he remembered a few times imagining Vanessa in Stacey's place, holding Alex. That part of his psyche kicked in again making him struggle to believe what he was watching.

Zac stood in the doorway, arms crossed, just watching the scene unfold. He heard the sound of Alex drinking from the bottle. He could just make out the fact that Vanessa was holding Alex's small hand in hers. And as his ears adjusted he began to understand the words she was saying. She wasn't just cooing baby talk at his son. She was telling him something of importance, something she wouldn't share with anyone else.

"_Who am I kidding Baby Boy? No I wasn't. I had this stupid hope that your Daddy wouldn't find someone else to have a family with…and that maybe I would change my mind down the road. And you know what's really sad? Because of you…I think I have changed my mind."_ The words hit Zac like a ton of bricks. He felt himself teetering and stepped slightly carelessly to lean his shoulder against the doorframe.

He couldn't keep the words in his body. He had said them so many times those years before but she never seemed to believe him. "Never's a really long time Vanessa." They slipped out before he could stop them.

She didn't turn around to look at him. He halfway expected her to. He halfway hoped that she would put his son back in the crib, walk to him with the shy look that she would wear before instigating a passionate thought, and lead him farther down the hall to her bedroom.

In that moment, his stomach churned. What would he do if she turned around. What would he do if she tried to lead him down the hall?

But she didn't. Instead he heard her instructions purely with his heart. She told him to go back to bed. His body reacted even more to her voice. His arms, legs, neck, abdomen and groin stiffened at the sound. As wrong as it seemed, going to bed was exactly what he wanted at the moment…but not the bed she was referring to.

He needed to be with her. Her obvious refusal wasn't what he expected or wanted. Still he knew she was right. "Let me finish up with my son." Again she refused with a simple instruction.

Zac didn't need to be told a third time. He believed her lie that Alex was already asleep again although he could still hear the suckling sound from the bottle. He had no reason _not_ to believe her. So he turned his heart, his head and his feet and made his way back into the other bedroom.

He placed his knees on the bed and knelt beside his wife. Zac bent down and began to place whispers of kisses against her ear. "I love you Stacey. I love you with every part of me. I don't ever want you to question that. Don't ever …" he rubbed his thumb around the shell of her ear and ran his fingers through her hair.

Stacey stretched under his touch. "What time is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice before opening her eyes.

Zac moved his lips over top of hers and let his tongue glide along the line where her lips met. "A little after five." He whispered and repeated the action.

"I didn't exactly expect my special wake up call this early." Stacey let her eyes flutter and found her husband practically sitting on her thighs and looking at her hungrily.

She smiled at first and waited for some kind of retort from Zac. When it didn't happen she lost the smile and looked up at him in the darkness. "What happened Zac?"

"Vanessa…being here…seeing her with him. I…had some thoughts." He shook his head. "I need you Stace. Right now, I need you."

Stacey ran her hands over his chest and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down toward her. "Just don't…"

"I can't promise I won't, not right now. She's in my mind Stace, I need to be with you to change that."

"No." Stacey put a finger over his lips. "It's not her name…I mean, don't rush."

"What?" Zac gently grasped her hand and sucked the tip of her finger into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

"You need to wake me up Zac." She dared to smile at him. "You promised me you'd wake me up in your special way. I'm gonna hold you to that. I just need you to take your time."

Zac didn't return the smile but he continued stroking her arms, staring into her eyes and sensually moving the tips of her fingers against his tongue. He moved his body off of hers and found his way down to his side stretched out next to her.

He let Stacey move her hands over his body to know that his arousal was heightened. She knew it was the thoughts of Vanessa that brought him to this point. But now she would take over and bring his mind back to her, back to his marriage vows, back to their bed. She wouldn't let him say the other woman's name this morning. Stacey was determined. This morning would be for her, for them and for their family.

Both Stacey and Zac knew when Vanessa passed by their door. They looked into each other's eyes with love. Stacey filled him with compassion, and in return he gave her passion that brought on the purr from Zac's Kitten to let him know exactly who he was making love to.

She wondered why Alex hadn't woken up during the time that they spent together. The thought that Zac had taken care of him before waking her caused her to prolong their lovemaking. As they lay together in the bed, curled together and still connected Stacey bit gently on Zac's ear.

"Thank you for taking care of Alex. I didn't even hear him cry." She whispered seductively.

Zac breathed in deeply and looked down across his wife's naked body before he spoke.

"Don't thank me, thank Vanessa."

**10ZVZVZV10**


	11. Connecting

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. The foursome enjoyed time on the beach together as well as discussions of the upcoming movie. A conference call including the six starring actors and actresses, and their director confirmed that the HSM sequel would happen.

Much to Kenny's delight his star pupils would be back in the dance studio rehearsing, singing and firing up their cohesive connection for what he expected to be a blockbuster. Zac sat at the kitchen table with Alex in his arms as he, Vanessa and Stacey brought the news to the table.

"_Six weeks."_ Kenny stated from his home. _"We will start rehearsals in the dance studio in six weeks. We'll work for two weeks there in L.A. then we'll move back over to Utah. I'm thinking we are looking at about six to eight weeks of shooting over there."_

"Problem there Kenny." Zac piped up. "I'm gonna need to get back home…"

"_We'll work it Zac. Believe me, Stacey and Alex can come to you…they can come and stay for that matter. We'll have the casitas again so you guys can be right there together."_

Zac watched as Stacey scrunched her face and raised from her seat. She came around the table and took Alex from Zac's arms. The married couple joined eyes and Stacey shook her head in thought. She spoke only to Zac even though the others could hear.

"I don't know that that's a good idea. You've gotta be able to have that bond with everybody. If Alex and I are there you'll be too distracted. We'll come visit once you settle in and you can get home whenever possible. It's two months, right?"

Zac nodded hesitantly. "But Stace…" he caught her hand as she turned to walk away from him. "If you aren't there I'm going to be worrying about you both."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you are. You're just worried that Alex is gonna say 'da-da' and you're going to miss it."

"Hey!" Zac pulled her back toward him causing his wife to fall into his lap with the baby in her arms. Alex gave out a small grunt and then a whimper at the quick change in positions.

"Zachary!" she squealed. She looked toward Vanessa and smiled, causing Vanessa to let a smile form on her lips.

"Alex, come here. Apparently your daddy isn't worried about your well-being. Way to go Wildcat." The words seemed to come easily from Vanessa's mouth, even with the slight air of tension that still hung around them.

Vanessa took the baby from Stacey's arms allowing Zac's wife to turn around in his lap and to attack his rib cage with one pointed finger. "Do. Not. Do. That. Again." Stacey instructed playfully while smoothly waving a finger in front of his face.

Zac grinned at her. "I don't want to miss him saying that. And I know he's going to change every day."

"I will e-mail and send video every day. Promise." She tucked some hair behind his ear and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Take the casita, we'll get it all figured out. And when you get back you'll get eight weeks of early morning feedings with the disgusting formula. Plus, you'll be back in time to help plan his first birthday party. I won't let you miss much ok?" she massaged his shoulders making Zac melt.

"Fine." Zac looked at the phone on the table that was sending their conversation over the waves toward the others on the line. He looked up and again caught sight of Vanessa holding his son.

Vanessa had walked to the back door and had Alex curled into her body so that he could look out the window. His little arms were waving in the air as Vanessa was using his toes to outline patterns on the window. She was whispering in his ear. Zac let the flood of warmth come over him wondering what she was telling him this time.

"_Are we good then?" _Kenny asked through the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess." Zac answered.

"_Vanessa? Will this work for you?"_ Kenny spoke to the woman who was still at the window playing with Alex's toes.

Stacey could tell Vanessa was in her own world. Sure, it was Stacey and Zac's son in this woman's arms, but Vanessa was obviously building a bond with the little boy. Stacey and Zac were both hesitant to interrupt them.

"Vanessa?" Zac finally said her name causing the actress to turn a surprised eye in their direction.

"What?" she answered curtly, a bit frustrated that they had interrupted her moment with the baby.

"Casitas in Utah again?" Zac summed up the conversation.

"Um, sure." She answered. "Just remind me to have Alex's crib sent up there. He can stay with me whenever you bring him over." She continued without a second thought.

Stacey looked at Zac and immediately felt the change. Vanessa had changed her mind about having a baby. The three adults exchanged a knowing glance before they said goodbye to Kenny, and before Vanessa proceeded to open the back door.

"Alex and I are going for a walk on the beach. We'll be back in a little bit." She informed them.

Zac raised his eyebrows as she walked out the door. Stacey simply watched as Alex sat upright in Vanessa's arms. He looked ready for an adventure. Stacey's stomach twisted as they made their way onto the back deck and down the stairs. She stepped toward the window and then looked back at Zac.

"What changed her mind?" she asked as she stared at her husband.

"Alex."

"And?" Stacey's question wasn't nervous this time.

"I'm where I want to be, where I need to be. Utah has the potential to be dangerous Stace. That's really why I want you there with me." Zac admitted.

"I trust you Zac. I don't want to look like the clinging wife. I'll be there when I need to be." She walked back toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. She ran her thumb over his stubbled chin and bent to kiss him soundly. "I won't let you forget who you're married to."

**ZVZVZV**

On Sunday Zac and Stacey began packing up to head back home. The tension was still in the house. The hurt was healing once again but there was still something unanswered hanging over them. All three of them avoided bringing up Vanessa's new found change of heart. Instead Vanessa was using every minute she could to spoil Alex.

"Where'd the crib go?" Zac asked around 10:00 that morning when he and Stacey finally rolled out of bed. He had bolted upright when he saw the time, worried that something had gone terribly wrong for his son. When he crossed the hall and found the room minus Alex's bed he was completely confused.

Vanessa danced around the corner from the living room holding Alex in her arms as she swayed with him, enjoying the little boy's smile and sweet laugh. "We moved it into my room this morning when I gave Alex his bottle." She answered in a humming voice as Alex reached for her nose. "Yes we did, didn't we X-man."

"What the…?" Zac crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked at the odd couple curiously.

"What?" Vanessa looked at him, noticeably ignoring the strong planes of Zac's chest that sat before her eyes. "It's on wheels. I'm perfectly capable of pushing it out the door and down the hall." She raised her eyebrows in thought and shrugged one shoulder. "Besides, X-man seemed to enjoy the ride."

Zac stared at her dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants that still fell easily onto her hips. He watched her place kisses on his son and dance in a circle with him, both of them smiling at each other.

Stacey leaned against the wall just outside the bedroom door to witness the scene. "I thought you got up to give him a bottle." She ran a hand down Zac's bicep.

He stepped back toward his wife, still keeping an eye on their son. "I thought you got up…" Zac actually hadn't thought anything. For the first time in months he had actually slept through the entire night.

"Tell them Baby Boy." Vanessa sang quietly into Alex's ear, making him duck and laugh at her breath on his neck. "Tell them Aunt Nessa can handle a bottle, and a song, _and_ moving the crib." His little hand slipped into Vanessa's mouth making her laugh.

Vanessa looked up at Zac and Stacey's faces. "I just figured that the office chair isn't that comfy. So I pulled the crib into my room, took Alex to fix a bottle and then held him in bed with me while I fed him. That way his bed was there and I just put him back in it after he ate."

"But I didn't even hear him on the monitor." Stacey tried to think back.

"I put that by my bed last night." Vanessa smiled at Alex's mom. "You both deserved to sleep last night. I figured that was the least I could do for you after making you come down here. And the little X-man here…" she grinned as Alex raspberried with his lips sending drool down his chin."

Zac smiled. "X-man. I like that nickname." He commented.

"Now, you guys get dressed, get something to eat and whatever else. Alex and I are all good aren't we?" her insistence caused Zac and Stacey both to take deep breaths and look at each other.

"Well then," Zac looked at Stacey. "What'll it be for breakfast Kitten?"

Before Stacey could answer Vanessa whispered in her direction, "Chocolate chip pancakes. At least that's what I'd like." She sent Zac a hopeful look.

"Ooo, that does sound good." Both women looked at the adult male with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well this is a good sign. You're ganging up on me again. Don't I feel loved?" he smirked.

Zac looked back at Alex who was still in his pj's. "Let me get _X-man_ some clothes and then I'll work on breakfast for all of us, deal?"

Vanessa and Stacey nodded in Zac's direction then headed back into their bedrooms.

Zac wandered into the third bedroom. With the crib out of the way he looked again at the decorations. Stella had made this her room obviously. He tugged on the top drawer of the dresser figuring Stacey or Vanessa had probably put away Alex's outfits.

Zac froze as he noticed the actual contents of the drawer. Heat rushed to his face and his jaw clenched. Surely his first thoughts weren't true. But he wasn't sure he wanted an explanation.

The red and black 'outfit' certainly didn't belong to Alex. It looked very sexy. And the opened box of condoms was more than a tell-tale sign. He pressed his teeth together, automatically imagining the confrontation he was going to have with the man who had used any of the stock from that box. The phrase 'double-standard' went through his mind as the outrage poured in, imagining Vanessa with another man.

He sucked in a long breath and attempted to force the blood to leave his face as he lifted the teddy and the box from the drawer. He willed himself to breathe steadily as he made his way into the hallway and walked toward the door at the end.

Zac held the items in one hand as he knocked on the door and then turned the handle without waiting for an answer. He found Vanessa sitting on the bed with Alex lying beside her. "What's up?" she asked.

Zac threw the items down on the bed and watched for Vanessa's reaction.

She looked up, lips pursed together and shook her head. "Not mine." She said simply.

Zac looked at her with eyebrows dipping low toward his hardened blue eyes. She grabbed the nightwear and held it up in front of her. She looked back up at Zac who seemed to be waiting patiently with uneven breaths.

"Brace yourself." She warned Zac. "These belong to Stella and Sawyer." She said matter-of-factly.

Zac crossed his arms and let his elbows rest against his fingers. His face hardened again. "I'm sorry, who?" he turned his ear toward Vanessa.

"Stella and Sawyer."

Zac raised and lowered his chin slowly.

"I told her." Vanessa smiled a little as she watched Zac running the thoughts around in his head.

"Told her what?" he wondered.

"That you wouldn't like this." She pointed to the sexual innuendos sitting on the bed.

Zac thought for another minute. "Does she love him?" he asked with a gruff voice.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "I'm pretty sure she does. Sawyer's a good kid…um, man, I mean…he treats her well and takes care of her."

Zac hung his head as he listened to Vanessa. "Really doesn't matter what I think anyway now does it?" he shuffled his feet on the floor as Vanessa turned back to Alex to tickle his chin.

"Actually, she'd really like your approval. They've been dating for almost two years now. When they started getting serious she asked me if you would like him." Vanessa pulled Alex into a sitting position and sat him in between her legs, his back supported by her body.

"Really?" Zac asked.

"Yep. I told her she'd better have dad's approval but she waved that off. She said Dad would come around as long as the boyfriend didn't hurt her. But you… you were big brother Zac. You'll always hold a special place in Stella's heart."

Zac stood back thinking for a minute as he listened to the sounds being made between Alex and Vanessa. "Sawyer what?" he asked.

Vanessa looked at him. "His last name…Sawyer…what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sawyer Thomas. Why?"

"Just wondering, in case I have to do a background check." He finally smiled. Vanessa laughed and then watched Zac point to the items on the bed. "She's not old enough for this."

At that Vanessa laughed loudly. "I'll let you tell her that. You guys aren't leaving before lunch are you?" Zac noticed as she tightened her grip around Alex.

"Probably not, why?" he picked.

"Stellz and Sawyer are coming to spend the night. She was hoping to see Alex… and introduce you to her boyfriend." Vanessa lifted the little boy up. "You wanna see Aunt Stella don't you? She's a little nuts though, I'll warn you!"

Zac stood up straighter. "Do I get to drill this boy?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and started talking to Alex again. "Heaven forbid you ever have a little sister X-man. Daddy probably won't let her leave the house until she's thirty. And then he'll grill her boyfriend the way your Grandpa Greg grilled him."

Both noticed Vanessa's slip of the tongue, referencing her own father as Alex's grandpa. But neither made a sound to correct it. In their hearts they both knew the sentence she spoke held their truest feelings.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac had the car packed by the time lunch rolled around. The Toyota Avalon that pulled into the driveway and parked next to the Audi caught his attention through the open front door. After the pancakes he and Stacey had taken turns getting dressed and Vanessa had dressed Alex pulling out one of the outfits that she and Stella had bought years ago. She claimed it was something she bought for Alex specifically.

Zac had grabbed the HSM movie script and sat down on the couch to read while Stacey tidied up in the kitchen and Vanessa still kept herself in contact with the baby. As awkward as the situation could have been, Stacey and Zac were honestly enjoying just a little time without fussing over Alex's every whimper.

Zac watched closely as Vanessa's little sister climbed out of the car and headed toward the trunk. The black haired man that came from the drivers' side was clean cut, dressed in a polo shirt and khaki shorts. His appearance was neat. Zac decided he appreciated that in Stella's suitor.

The young couple grabbed a single suitcase and Stella's purse before heading into the house. Zac caught himself holding his breath and nearly jumped off the couch when Stacey appeared beside him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous about something?" she asked and looked out the door.

Zac pointed toward Stella. "To me she's still a little girl. She's just not old enough to have a serious boyfriend." He had shared with Stacey about finding the condoms. The explanation included several barbs from Vanessa about him being overprotective. The conversation turned into another 'pick-on-Zac' session at the breakfast table.

"You gotta let her grow up." Stacey suggested.

"Uh-uh." Zac pouted.

Stacey laughed at him. "Well at least be nice to her boyfriend." She smacked her husband on the knee and headed toward the door to open it for Stella and Sawyer.

Stella approached the door first and smiled hesitantly when Stacey opened it. "Hey Stace!" she greeted with a smile. "Where's Alex?"

Stacey returned the warm smile and held the door while Stella and Sawyer walked in. "Aunt Nessa took him over at some point last night and hasn't given him back yet."

"Ah," Stella noticed her sister lying in the floor with her chin resting on her hands just watching Alex bob his head up and down and make noises. "Well I'll put an end to that!" she dropped her bag just inside the door and started to step toward Vanessa and the Baby.

"Excuse me…I think you're forgetting something." Zac spoke from the couch and looked up at the young woman and man now in the living room.

"What?" Stella pouted toward Zac.

"How about a couple of hugs and some introductions? Surely you didn't think you were just going to walk in and go straight to baby duty." He lowered his chin, raised his eyebrows, put down the script and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my god, Bella you were right." Sawyer's voice spoke from just inside the door. "He does look like Greg when he does that."

A round of laughter broke out in the room as Stella stepped back to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his cheek. The laughter was at Zac's expense causing him to throw an even more frustrated look at Vanessa's sister.

"I do not." Zac pouted.

Stacey covered her mouth to try and cover the wide grin that formed. Vanessa didn't try to hide hers at all. Instead she picked up Alex and pointed for him to look at his father. "That's the face that Grandpa Greg makes when he doesn't get his way. Kinda ugly isn't it?"

"Alright, that's enough. You haven't been here five minutes and both of you are giving me grief. What's your name son?" Zac asked.

Sawyer laughed along with the women in the room. He stepped toward Zac and reached out his hand. "I'm Sawyer Thomas, _sir_." He emphasized.

Zac stood before taking Sawyer's hand and felt a firm grip wrap around his own palm. He tried his best not to smirk at the boy but couldn't help himself. "So you've put up with Stella for two year's now?"

Sawyer released Zac's hand and looked at his watch. "Well, almost. Looks like it's been one year, eight months and twenty-two days so far." Zac laughed.

"Are you trying to win a bet on that?" he chuckled.

"Nah, not a bet. But Gina told me once that it took Greg a full two years to accept you. I'm hoping to come in under that time by at least a few days." The dark haired boy noticed the slight change in attitude at the mention of Zac and Vanessa's former relationship.

Zac looked toward Vanessa but didn't smile. "I think it took me that long to start calling him by his first name." the laughter was a bit lighter at Zac's joke.

Stella stepped toward Zac and looked up into his face. "Zac Attack? This is my boyfriend Sawyer. Sawyer, this is…Zac."

Zac tilted his head toward Sawyer in acknowledgment but then placed a hand on Stella's shoulder. She immediately opened her arms and wrapped them around Zac's body pulling him close and holding him tightly.

Sawyer stepped backwards toward Vanessa and the baby. He could feel the intensity of his girlfriend's reaction to seeing this man. He knew they had seen each other earlier in the week at the restaurant. But Sawyer also knew Stella had been missing this piece in her life…nearly as much as Vanessa had.

Zac looked up at Stacey and then bent his head down to accept and join Stella in her hug. "You're not old enough for this." He said loud enough for only Stella to hear. At the words he felt Stella grip his back a little tighter and she pressed her face against his shoulder.

She couldn't bring herself to reply even though she had thought about a retort for nearly two years. Zac continued with a less teasing tone, knowing that all eyes in the room were on him and Vanessa's younger sister. "Are you in love?" he whispered more softly into her ear. Stella nodded her head and pulled back from the embrace.

"Yeah." She said and watched Zac smile at her.

Zac placed a hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb across her skin. He looked back at Sawyer and took a deep breath. He pressed his lips together and released Stella to stand beside her boyfriend. "This one's a hand full. I assume you know that already." He spoke to Sawyer with eyes glancing to Stella who had immediately linked her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"You're telling me!" Sawyer broke the tension with a smile and a kiss to Stella's forehead. "Sure wish I'd met you a couple of years ago with that warning. Course that's part of the reason I fell in love with her." He looked down at Stella and admired her adventurous brown eyes.

A whine behind the couple reminded them of another presence in the room. Stella looked over her shoulder to see Vanessa holding Alex now in her lap. His face was beginning to snarl in dislike of something. The second smart alec whine made the younger Hudgens laugh when Vanessa looked at Stacey and then Zac and they all rolled their eyes.

"Sweet!" Stella grinned up at Sawyer and then pulled his hand toward her sister. "A boy after my own heart!"

Vanessa looked at her with a twisted grin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He knows how to command attention." Stella smiled and reached out to take the little boy from her sister's arms.

Stella felt the resistance as she pulled Alex away from Vanessa. The sisters just looked at each other momentarily, knowing that something had happened in the past 24 hours. And, it was something that had nothing to do with a movie sequel or a decade-old pact between friends.

**ZVZVZV**

Another hour and a half passed before Zac and Stacey loaded Alex into the s.u.v. and backed out of the driveway. The time was spent with a big brother questioning the little sister's suitor; the little sister getting to know her nephew; an older sister keeping a watchful eye on the younger one; and a wife watching the family that she suddenly didn't belong to.

Stacey sat quietly in the front seat of the car as they backed out of the driveway. She waved when Zac blew the horn and they drove away. Then she leaned her head back against the seat and looked out the window.

"So you'll start rehearsals in six weeks?" she asked as they hit the highway.

Zac nodded from the driver's seat. "Yeah." He blew a breath from his lips thinking about the intense schedule that would begin in just under two months. "I just hope Kenny realizes that I haven't done anything remotely musical in how many years?"

Stacey smiled. "You'll pick it back up just like you used to. I remember you complaining about it and Vanessa rolling her eyes when you guys started the third one. She said you picked it all up like an old pro."

Zac looked over at his wife. "Only because she was willing to stay and work with me after everybody else left." He sighed. "Are you sure about this…that you're ok with this?"

Stacey looked out the window but made it obvious that she was nodding her head. "I am." She said. "You need this Zac. We both know how much of your life you gave up when you guys broke up. It wasn't just you and Vanessa. It was Shadow and Stella and Gina and Greg. I saw the look on your face when Stella kissed Sawyer. Heck I saw the look in your eyes after you found those condoms. You thought they were Vanessa's and you were pissed. Then with Stella you were hurt because you weren't there two years ago when she first brought Sawyer home."

"Hey…" Zac interrupted what was becoming a gentle tirade of sorts, letting Stacey know he could feel her emotions building. "Yes I was ticked about the condoms at first. It just made me realize that seeing Vanessa with someone else…whenever that happens…is gonna hurt like hell. But I'm gonna have to suck it up and get over it." He reached over immediately and grabbed Stacey's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But you know what I mean, don't you?" He asked as he squeezed her fingers.

Stacey placed a hand over her abdomen and let her fingers reach across to rub the back of his hand. "I do know. But after this weekend, and knowing what's coming up in a couple of months…I kinda wish she _could_ find someone else Zac. Because then I wouldn't be quite as nervous about casitas in Utah and late night dance rehearsals."

"Stace…"

She waved a hand toward him to stop the lecture that she didn't want to hear and that Zac didn't really want to give. "I love you." Stacey said to make sure he didn't continue. She felt him squeeze her fingers again and then the silent 'I love you' symbol appeared on his hand against her thigh.

She smiled warmly in his direction. "Wake me up when we're home?"

Zac raised his hand to her cheek as she leaned her head back against the seat. "Sure. You sleep…I'll drive. It's what a husband and wife team does best, right?" he joked.

Stacey leaned toward him as Zac tilted his head sideways for her to place a kiss on his temple. "Only the best ones." She laughed, put her head back against the seat once more and closed her eyes.

**ZVZVZV**

"Thanks for coming down." Vanessa sat back on the couch and watched Sawyer close the front door.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Stella sat down beside her sister who just looked at her and placed a hand over her mouth.

Vanessa glanced up at Sawyer and back at Stella.

"He knows Ness. I…it's complicated. But…it doesn't matter, Sawyer knows." Stella explained as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Vanessa sat silently, trying to figure out the words she wanted to say. She rubbed her hand over her mouth, used fingers to massage her forehead, squeezed her eyes together and finally just wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wanted him…" she started with her eyes closed. "…to get out of their bed…" Vanessa rolled her tongue in her mouth feeling practically sick for what she was admitting. "…and to just walk down that hallway, open the door and come into our bed." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked Stella directly in the eyes. "I wanted Zac to make love to _me._"

"Ness, you can't do this to yourself. You've got six weeks before rehearsals start. You cannot beat yourself up over _thoughts_ or dreams that you've had. You'll be back with Ash and Momo. You'll have help. As long as you can get through rehearsals and just stick with the group…"

"But Stellz, that's not gonna help me have a baby." Vanessa blurted out.

"What?" Stella looked at her sister and then at her boyfriend who knelt down beside her.

"I…with Alex…" Vanessa shook her head.

Stella looked back at Sawyer. "Babe…" she glanced between him and Vanessa.

Sawyer nodded and winked at her knowingly. "Yeah, I got it. I'm gonna go unpack. Yell if you need me." He walked around the table and dropped his hand on Vanessa's shoulder momentarily before stepping farther and giving Stella a kiss on the lips.

Stella looked back at her older sister. "Do you remember the night…you and Zac ran into each other at the agency and you went and made love?"

Vanessa looked at her sister's face solemnly and nodded.

"He begged you to consider having children Ness… Every time you were around someone with kids, or a couple who was expecting. You told him 'no' every time for a year. And I was there. It was a solid 'no' from your lips." Stella relived a scene she had witnessed numerous times.

"I know." Vanessa's eyebrows lowered as she chewed on her lip.

"One weekend of holding a little one can't change how adamant you were." Stella reached across and took Vanessa's hand. "Even if he wants to now…Zac's not going to just drop his wife or his son to come back and have a baby with you. I bet he would even be a little scared to attempt it, giving the circumstances."

Vanessa rubbed her hand over her forehead again trying to think. "My head knows your right Stellz. But my heart…"

"Is hooked on Alex. Because you know he could have been yours." Stella finished the thought that Vanessa didn't dare voice. "That's why this is all coming about now, isn't it?" Stella questioned while Vanessa sat nearly stone-faced.

"You finally allowed yourself to get close to a baby…you let yourself take care of him and held him. And you know that if you had told Zac 'someday' instead of 'never' then Alex could be yours right now."

The single tear that ran down Vanessa's cheek was the only answer either of them needed.

Stella grasped her sister's hand tightly when Vanessa tried to pull away. "Love him Ness. Love Alex. Love Zac and love Stacey for who they each are. You can't have that with Zac. But you can enjoy that little boy. They want you in their lives Big Sister. Don't deny them that, or yourself." She rubbed Vanessa's hand and patted it several times.

"I wish I could have that year back Stellz. Even that one night…the last time Zac and I made love…that's the night he told me he was going to ask Stacey out – because she understood what he was going through." Vanessa paused and stared at emptiness just beyond Stella's shoulder. "But I know I can't have any of it back."

"Don't dwell on the past Vanessa." Stella offered as advice. "You may not like what the future holds…or at least the current situation. But it's the road you've chosen. You're not paving it alone you know. It's a rough one. We can all see that. But it's the road you're on and you're just gonna have to keep on it until you find a place to turn around."

The sisters sat for a few more minutes holding hands while Vanessa thought about what Stella was saying to her. It held a lot of insight. As much as it hurt, it was true. The new Efron family was going to be making appearances in her life. And especially over the next few months she decided then and there, she was going to make the best of her time with each of them.

Vanessa ran a hand across her abdomen signifying to her younger sibling that she wasn't giving up the idea of a baby at this time. "I don't know exactly where my road may take me Stellz. But you know what? I'm gonna start enjoying the drive. Right now. Thinking about the fun I had with Alex this weekend, and knowing how much love there still is between all four of us…I'm gonna enjoy the drive.

**11ZVZVZV11**


	12. Realization

The music blared but the dancing halted just two hours into the practice. The third day of rehearsals in L.A. was battering their bodies, reminding them that they were more than a decade older this time around.

Zac first eyed the woman and baby who had just walked in the door. Then his sweaty face turned to the choreographer who was studying his plans and wishes for the particular number that the group had just stalled.

Kenny looked toward the door and smiled as Vanessa was the first to move toward Stacey and Alex. Even with sweaty clothes and skin she clapped her hands together and smiled genuinely as the little boy held his hands out to her and climbed into her arms.

"Thank you X-Man!" Vanessa turned away from Stacey and walked toward the other females on the hardwood floor to show off the baby. Stacey watched them take a few steps and then headed over to Zac.

"I didn't mean to stop the show." She commented as she got closer to the area where Zac and Kenny were standing.

Her husband turned toward her and let his forehead drop down onto her shoulder. The sweat quickly seeped through the blouse she had on but Stacey didn't care. She reached her other hand around to run through Zac's mop of hair that was sticking in every direction.

She pulled a bottle of water from the diaper bag she had carried in and offered it to Zac. He raised his head at last, opened the bottle and began guzzling as they both looked toward the new star of the moment, their son.

"I'm glad we got together with Nessa before the rehearsals started." Stacey admitted. She looked down at Kenny who caught her eye and nodded. "Sorry Kenny. I know I interrupted…"

"I have a feeling you had an invitation to come by around this time though, didn't you?" Kenny looked toward Zac with a playful, fatherly scowl.

Zac pointed toward the dark haired girl with the baby. "It was all her. I had nothing to do with it." He held his hands up in surrender. "When we left here last night Ness said to have Stacey and Alex come by today. She hadn't seen Alex in a week and she knew it would be late when we finish…plus he's already had his nap."

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "All this got worked out in Malibu?"

Zac glanced toward Stacey. "I don't know that it's all worked out. But we're mending the fences I guess you could say. It's still kinda awkward to see her holding Alex though." He admitted.

"How are the rehearsals going so far?" Stacey asked. "You guys have run lines at our house and Vanessa's house for the past two weeks. Now you're learning the dance routines. What happens next?"

Zac looked at her. "This and running lines for the next week, then we move it all to Utah and try to put things together on location."

Stacey nodded. "Sounds pretty intense." She felt the beat of the music that must have been one of their numbers. She again looked out at the dancers still on the floor, the one holding her son in particular.

The weeks beyond their weekend in Malibu had been a change for the family. Zac felt a stronger pull from Stacey wanting to be close to him. They had seen Vanessa once that first week when she came by and dropped off revised scripts. The next week had held two visits, one at the Efron's home and one when they met at Vanessa's.

The last four weeks Stacey swore it was almost like Zac and Vanessa were back together…except that V was spending the 'together' time with Alex, not Zac. She was a little concerned about the change of attitude but didn't want to do anything that might affect the movie.

She shivered as she watched a look pass between Zac and Vanessa, one that pulled the smile from Vanessa's face and left her simply staring into Zac's eyes from a few yard's away.

Stacey looked up at Zac who was holding a firm gaze on the brown irises. Mrs. Efron felt the intensity of the stare and wasn't surprised at all when Vanessa dismissed herself from Monique and Ashley without even giving them a chance to hold Alex.

"Everything ok?" Vanessa stood in front of Zac who stretched his neck and shoulders.

He gently took the baby from Vanessa's arms and cuddled his son to his chest. He rubbed his cheek against the boy's soft skin and closed his eyes as he breathed in the soft scent.

Zac looked back at Vanessa before handing Alex back to Stacey. "I think we need to get back to work."

Stacey wasn't sure if that was a signal for her to leave, or simply that Zac wanted Vanessa to bring his baby back. Either way she watched Vanessa nod almost aimlessly while still watching the blue halos of both Zac and Alex's eyes. Stace felt her stomach practically flip at the supposedly harmless stare. It suddenly hit her, six weeks since the trip to Malibu, the connection between her husband and his first love was definitely still there.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa and Stacey stood side by side as they watched equipment and suitcases being loaded into the private aircraft. The cast and much of the crew were ready to head to Utah. Several other significant others were wandering around the location watching the process. Zac was right in the middle of putting luggage on the cart to make sure it got onto the jet.

Stacey practically chewed the skin off her knuckle as she rubbed and nipped at the finger that was attached to her mouth. She nervously rolled Alex back and forth in his stroller as her eyes followed Zac around the tarmac. She glanced at Vanessa whose eyes were glued to the stroller, for the moment.

Zac's wife had struggled the last few days with the thoughts of Zac being with Vanessa and hours away from home. She had stuck to her guns though, insisting that she and Alex would _not_ join the cast in Utah. The filmmaking had to be done. Zac and Vanessa were beginning to find that bond again. And Stacey knew she couldn't be there watching every moment. That would affect their on-screen chemistry. Not to mention the fact that a green-eyed monster with auburn hair may just show herself…and none of them wanted that.

Instead she had chosen to make sure that her husband knew what he was leaving behind._ She had stayed up until Zac came home from rehearsals, well past midnight a couple of times. And when his exhausted body had fallen on the couch she massaged his shoulders, gently caressed his temples and then undressed him. She coaxed him to their bedroom and turned down the comforter then helped him into bed. Stacey had pressed her body as close to his as she could possibly get before both of them drifted to sleep._

_And, as she expected, he would awaken with a need that had to be satiated before either of them came out of the bed. Those were the moments when Stacey would talk to her barely coherent husband. That is when she professed that she loved him more than anything, and would do whatever he wanted her to do. She was his wife, the mother of his son, and she didn't want that to change._

_Those were the wee morning hours when she refused to let Vanessa's name come from his mouth. The second Zac entered her body she wrapped herself around him. "Open your eyes My Love. I want to know you're making love to me." She commanded softly. And Zac had obliged with just two or three possessive words, "My Kitten" or "Purr for me."_

_This morning though there were no words spoken when Zac awoke and pulled Stacey's body on top of his. He barely took time to make sure she was ready for him to enter her before merging their bodies together. Stacey screamed as he thrust up into her with eyes clenched shut. He held her waist down on his body as he pushed up, feeling her muscles wrap around him. She couldn't help but scrape her fingernails down his chest as she felt the spasming orgasm rack her body._

_As soon as Zac's body answered hers he wrapped his arms around her naked back and pulled her down on top of his chest. "I love you Stace. You don't forget that while I'm gone, ok?"_

_Stacey kissed the scratches over his breast and moved her face to nuzzle his neck. She lifted her face over his weakly but found the strength to place her lips on his and wedge her tongue into his heated mouth. She ran the tips of her index fingers to the corners of his mouth and splayed her palms over his cheeks._

"_Don't forget what's waiting for you here at home, promise?" she began to lift herself off his groin until Zac's hands moved back to her waist to hold her in place for just another moment. _

_Zac did his best to smile at her. "I'm gonna miss this." He intentionally twitched his penis inside of her already-overly sensitive chamber._

_Stacey sat straight up on his body and looked down into his eyes. "Make sure you do." She instructed. _

As her mind moved back into the day at hand Stacey looked toward Vanessa. She caught the older woman's eyes looking just as serious as her own. Stacey took a deep breath and reached a hand out to Vanessa's arm. She swallowed nervously and then let her hand slide down the olive skin to grasp her friend's hand.

"I know…" Stacey began, "Zac and I know that your mind is changing…about the baby _stuff_." She pushed out. Vanessa turned her head but kept looking into Stacey's eyes. "But please don't…" Stacey shook her head vigorously. "Not this trip Nessa. Please don't tell him to come back to you yet."

The tears streaked tracks down Stacey's cheeks as she looked at her son. "You know I love you Vanessa. But you made your choice. I need Zac. I love him with every part of me."

Vanessa then looked to her feet and then into the stroller to see Alex's eyes shining up at her. The little boy raised his hands wanting to be held. Vanessa looked back at Stacey before releasing her hand, kneeling down and beginning to unbuckle Stacey's son.

Vanessa pulled Alex into her arms and squeezed his little body against her own. "Stacey…" she placed kisses on Alex's cheek and head. "I can take care of them now." The look on her face was practically pleading.

When Stacey shook her head, telling Vanessa that she was moving into dangerous territory, Vanessa's tears made their way through the emotional ducts. "Take care of _you._" Stacey stepped forward and began to unlatch Alex from Vanessa's embrace. "I know you love them both. I know you won't hurt either of them. But right now, _I'll_ take care of them."

The warning tone wasn't what Vanessa expected. The entire conversation was nearly a nightmare in her mind. Her one consolation was a fact that Stacey had set right in front of her. For the next two weeks Zac would be in her company, not his wife's. For two weeks she would get the chance to see if the Zac Efron who was in love with Vanessa Hudgens still existed.

Vanessa gripped to the little boy one last time before letting his mother pull him away. "We'll see you in two weeks?" she tried to ask meekly.

Stacey nodded, letting Vanessa place one more hesitant kiss against Alex's temple. "See you in two weeks."

The women separated as Zac approached, noticing the tears on both of their faces. He reached for Vanessa first but she twisted away from him and pointed toward Stacey. Zac immediately placed an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Hey? What just happened here?" he questioned with thoughts of their morning flashing through his mind.

"Just a step into the future." Stacey finally answered him. She stepped forward deliberately and maneuvered her lips to meet her husband's. In Vanessa's direct line of sight she wrapped one hand around Zac's neck and threaded her fingers through his hair to keep the kiss intact. In her other arm she held their son.

Vanessa looked on helplessly, wondering what the next eight weeks could possibly hold…for her.

**ZVZVZV**

The first week of rehearsals in Utah was like coming back home. The various locations where the first three movies had been made were available again. The actors and actresses wandered through the halls of their old high school and became familiar again with the houses that portrayed the lives of the East High Wildcats.

After just four days on location Zac and Vanessa sat in front of the house and looked at the back gate. Tomorrow the plan was for Zac to climb the tree in the back yard again and hoist himself onto the balcony of that home. They decided to come to the venue that night before just to check the setting.

Vanessa sighed as she looked out the window of the rental car admiring the front door and the white plank fence and gate that led to the back yard. "Do you remember…" she kept her voice low but didn't turn to look at Zac.

Zac nodded and watched her movements, slow and tense. "Neither one of us wanted to leave this house."

Vanessa nodded. Zac could feel her chewing on her bottom lip nervously. He raised a heavy hand and reached toward her pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to look at him with eyes wide and worried.

Zac pulled his hand away and sat just looking at her. Minutes passed without either of them saying anything. Finally Zac swallowed and his lips began to press together then separate as he tried to define what he wanted to say.

"We still have a lot of loose ends that never got tied up don't we?" he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted as an answer from her.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders as she continued watching him. "It's not like they would make a difference now, is it?" she questioned as she purposefully kept her feelings in check.

They sat silently again as Zac thought. "Do you have any idea how torn I am?" he began and moved his eyes to look away from her. "I _do_ love Stacey and I'm _not_ going to leave her. She took me in and kept me from absolutely killing myself when we decided to end things. That's…" he looked back at Vanessa with questioning eyes, "that's what happened, wasn't it? We ended…things. We stopped dating, we stopped seeing each other and attending the same events. We stopped sleeping together, stopped touching each other. All those things ended…but the love never did."

Vanessa took her hand and ran it through her hair pulling the curled strands back away from her face as she leaned her neck back. She didn't have an answer that would satisfy what Zac said.

"Why did you let me go to Stacey?" he asked and again reached a hand across the console of the vehicle to touch Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa reached up with her right hand and put it over Zac's hand, gently pushing it away from her body. She took a deep breath and started to speak but then stopped again. She licked her lips and dipped her eyebrows in thought before trying to look at him again.

"It all made sense…then…Zac." The conversation in her head sounded more than familiar. It was one they had had over and over and over again in the year before their breakup.

Vanessa opened the door and began to get out of the car. Zac shook his head a moment and watched as she stood up on the curb and began to walk toward the back gate. When his cell phone buzzed in his pocket he ignored it. His heart could still feel the hurt that was inside Vanessa's. And he decided at that very moment that he wanted the absolute truth from her.

He climbed out of the driver's side door and turned toward the house, slamming the door and placing his arms against the roof of the vehicle as he spoke. "You can't walk away from this Vanessa. The damage is already done. You can't let this keep eating away at both of us. You know that."

She turned around to face him and took a few more steps backwards. "There is more damage that can be done Zac. You have a wife and a son…a family…"

"And you're becoming part of that family again. Alex loves you. And you love him. You can't deny that." Zac offered. He began to follow behind her as Vanessa reached the fence and lifted the latch to open the gate.

Zac jogged a couple of steps to catch up with her and grabbed the wooden portal before it could slam shut. They both shivered as they looked up to the balcony where their love was born nearly twenty years before.

Vanessa stood still, staring upwards at the place where they had shared their first kiss and where a young, gap-toothed Zac had told her that he was falling in love with her. She had smiled at him, tilted her head to the side and answered with a "Sure you are." Sarcastic line. But in a few weeks she came to believe his words. And she had repeated them back to him on that same balcony.

"Vanessa what changed?" he stepped next to her and dared to place both of his hands on her shoulders. "Damage or no damage, family or not, I love you and I care about you and I worry about you. You are _in my heart_. That's not going to change. But I need to know…" he felt her shoulders give way under his hands and her head shook as she stepped away from him.

"We went over this practically three hundred sixty-five days straight. I just don't want to have a baby. Call me vain or selfish if you want to." She threw her voice over her shoulder in his direction as Zac shook his head.

"I'm not naïve enough to believe that now! Don't you think I've thought about this every day since we ended our relationship? Do you _not_ love me enough to tell me the truth? Vanessa you obviously didn't while we were together. Otherwise we wouldn't be apart now. I thought you loved me with all your heart." His breath began to shift in his chest as the words poured out.

"We sat up on that balcony and promised our futures to each other, our hearts and souls and bodies and minds. When we made love the first time that was supposed to be our beginning of forever together. How many times did we sit up there and talk about our babies running around, and how we wanted to bring them back here to show them where Mommy and Daddy fell in love. Then all of a sudden I'm gone for a couple of months and that dream … our future just washed away? Where did the love go Vanessa? Where?"

She placed her hand over her mouth to keep from choking on the tears that were falling from her eyes. She tried her best to stay silent just to get through the moment . The only thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't answer him. The urge to open her mouth and speak to him was excruciating, because she knew the words that would come out.

With her silence Zac found himself angry. He stepped in front of her and placed a shaking finger under her chin. "Vanity is a load of crap Vanessa. You would be beautiful carrying a baby. So quit feeding me this shit and tell me the truth. _What the hell happened? What did I do to you to make you change our whole world?"_

As hard as she struggled he wouldn't let go of her chin. He wanted an answer and he wanted her to look him in the eyes and give it to him. After a moment of letting the emotions seep into her skin she grasped his wrist and squeezed.

Zac saw a fire in her eyes that hadn't burned there in years. He wouldn't release her as she spoke, although he knew her voice would be as soft as the breeze. They stood there frozen until Vanessa decided to answer him.

"You got me pregnant."

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa felt her heart pumping harder than she had ever experienced in her life. Four words left her crumpled, sitting on the ground with knees bent to hide her face from the inexplicable look on Zac's. Her arms were wound tightly around her shins, pulling her body into a ball with tears falling and her gasping for a breath.

Zac took three steps backwards and stared at the life that sat on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened, the blue turned to midnight with a haze of red flickering from the beams that stared at the stranger before him.

He felt himself breathe, although it didn't seem like an involuntary action. He felt like he had to force the air into his chest because his entire body was numb. _It's all a dream._ His mind ran the words through his ears. _It's all a life-ending, love-breaking, lying dream._

"You're lying." The phrase seeped from his lips.

Vanessa's shaking body froze. She lifted her eyes with a tortured pull of her head to aim them at the sandy hair on top of his head.

"Like hell I am." She shifted her body to seem less vulnerable.

"You couldn't keep something like that from me Vanessa." His voice rumbled with unfathomable hurt.

"You weren't here. You have no idea." Her voice lowered nearly an octave to match his gruffness.

"Then give me one." His volume raised. "Give me an idea. Why would the woman I love with all my heart and soul not tell me about a baby that _we_ shared?" But before Vanessa could begin to speak he jumped again. "No, don't tell me. I'm not in the mood for some sick joke tonight. I thought maybe we could get to the bottom of this…whatever this is that we have." He pressed his left palm to his forehead and pushed it through his hair letting his fingers snarl in the tangles of his sandy brown mess.

"It's _not_ a sick joke Zac. I lived it. I _loved _it. It scared the hell out of me and then I _lost it._ And I swore I would _never _go through that again." Vanessa pushed herself off the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You were in Haiti Zac." She chuckled sarcastically. "I went through hell."

Before the discussion could heat to boiling Zac's phone buzzed again in his pocket. The hint of a ringtone told him it was his wife calling. He hadn't spoken to Stacey since the morning and knew it was past Alex's bedtime. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

He pulled the device from his pocket and didn't think at all when he accepted the call. "What?"

"_Zac…?"_ Stacey's voice spoke tentatively from eleven hours away.

"Just a minute." His voice was harsh and he looked at Vanessa standing with arms crossed, gritting her teeth as she looked at him. "Get in the car." He demanded.

Vanessa shook her head in defiance. "You wanted this conversation, you got it. You don't want to believe what I'm telling you…that's fine. It's exactly why I didn't tell you about it before. Mr. Perfect… Bull shit… I carried your _fault_ inside of me for almost two damn months. I won't go through that again. I _won't!"_

"_Zac, please? What's going on?"_ Stacey could only hear Vanessa's shouts. Between that sound and the tone of Zac's voice she knew something was desperately wrong.

"Get in the damn car." He ordered again.

Stacey heard a slam of some sort and then her husband's breath struggling on the line. She waited for some kind of confirmation that he was back with her.

"Stace? Can this wait? This…just isn't a good time." He finally got the greeting to leave his mouth.

"_I need you Zac."_ Stacey tried to state the fact calmly. _"I don't know what's going on there…but I need you. I love you."_

Zac sucked in a deep breath, trying to get his nerves anywhere near calm. "Is Alex ok?" he asked plainly.

"_Yes. He's fine. He's asleep now." _She paused for a second just listening to Zac's breath. _"What's going on there Zac? I heard Vanessa yelling. You're angry. What's happening?"_

Zac froze. His mind heard Vanessa's words again, _'You got me pregnant.'_ The sound reverberated through his mind and his ears. He could see her on the ground in front of him curled as tightly as she could be. _'I carried your 'fault' inside of me for almost two damn months.'_

Reality began to sink in. Zac's palms began to sweat as the two conversations began to merge and converge on his brain. On the phone was his wife and mother of his son. In the car was the woman he loved more than life itself…a woman who had apparently carried the baby he so desperately wanted.

Zac practically fell on the picnic table that stood on the patio as he attempted to shuffle his feet toward the gate. He held himself up with one hand as the other held tightly to his phone. "She's been to hell Stace. Now I'm getting ready to go. I need you _here_." His voice choked with the burn of bile that was beginning to make its way up his throat. "I don't care how you get here…" he drifted with eyes fixated on the gate that would lead him back to the car where Vanessa was supposed to be waiting.

Stacey sucked in a breath and felt her heart begin to rip. _"I'm on my way."_

**12ZVZVZV12**


	13. The Truth

Zac leaned against the picnic table and pounded his fist against the wood. If what Vanessa had told him was true then the life and family he had built with Stacey was going to be in shambles. Vanessa had led him to believe that she absolutely did not want children. Not with him, not with anybody. It had taken her a year to break his spirit and kill his will and determination to change her mind. Even after their final time making love he knew there was something much deeper behind her change of heart.

He found himself shaking as he tried to stand upright and make sense of the last fifteen minutes of his life. He ran a hand over his dizzied face and tried to focus his eyes. Vanessa was outside the gate. That much he knew because he had heard it shut when he ordered her to the car. He made his way toward the fence, opened the white wood and stepped through, immediately looking into the vehicle at the curb. He was relieved and yet terrified that there was a body sitting inside.

Zac shuffled his feet toward the black door on the driver's side. He could make out Vanessa sitting in the passenger seat, one hand gripping her hair on the top of her head, the other holding her cell phone to her ear. His body stalled again when he stepped off the curb and moved his hand to the handle of the door. He couldn't bring himself to open it yet he needed to sit down before his legs completely gave way.

Vanessa knew he was there. Without looking out the window she could see his shadow standing outside the door. She spoke into the phone purposefully, even through the tears that were clogging inside of her body. "How the hell do you think it went Stella? I just told you he didn't believe me. He thinks it's all some sick joke."

"_Nessa…_" Stella was finally ready to get the words out of her system. _"How do you expect him to react? I've told you for years that you needed to put this on the table. If you really loved him you would have told him about this long ago. That's what I don't understand."_

"You're sounding like him. Don't take his side in this, you are _my_ little sister. I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and let you tell me 'I told you so'. Not now Stella. You sat with me in the emergency room and in the ob/gyn's office."

She felt the door open and close and a presence fell into the seat beside her. Still Vanessa continued. "I lost more of myself in that one week than I will ever give up again. You know what?" the pitch of her voice raised along with the volume. It was a sound unfamiliar to Zac, distantly familiar to Stella, and completely outside of Vanessa's realm. The moment she thought back to the loss of her baby, _their child_, she was transported backwards five years to the overwhelming emotions that racked her soul. "Screw what I told you and Sawyer in Malibu. I _haven't_ changed my mind. I won't go through that hell again."

"_Vanessa. You're hysterical. Please, you need to calm down and think about what you're saying. This is exactly what you did when you lost the baby. You went berserk and started making all these irrational decisions about the rest of your life. Please try to calm down, please!"_

"It's my life Stella." Vanessa pounded her fist against the window of the car like an animal fighting to get out. "It's mine and mine alone. I make my decisions, I'll live with them." She finally glanced sideways to see a look of panic on the face of the man sitting beside her.

The woman next to him was one Zac didn't recognize. It wasn't his Vanessa, she wasn't the Vanessa he knew anything about. This woman looked practically drugged, like a junkie on the street going through withdrawals. He slowly held out his hand toward her.

"Give me the phone." Zac held his hand steady, noting the tears in her eyes, the gravelly voice and the shaking that was wracking her entire body.

She looked at him with eyes ablaze. "You have nothing to say about my life Zachary Efron. You are married and have your own son." Her eyes jerked back and forth over his face, staring directly into his right eye, then his left, but void of any semblance of the words she was saying. "Take me back to my room and then just leave me alone. We'll do this screwed up movie and then I can get the hell away from you…again. Leave me _the hell_ _alone._" She shrieked just inches from his face.

Zac took a deep breath. He had no clue where his hint of clarity was coming from but he had a feeling that the person on the other end of the phone line was experiencing the verbal beating just as he was. Both knew they didn't deserve it, that the woman in the passenger seat of the car wasn't the person they loved and devoted their hearts to.

And both knew they would have to work together to bring their Vanessa back to reality.

"Just give me the phone. Let's talk about this rationally, me and you, ok?" Zac whispered the words. He wasn't trying to patronize her. He was attempting to soothe the fear and anger that was obviously coursing through her veins. There had never been a time that he was afraid of Vanessa, until now.

Vanessa squeezed her body backwards against the door of the car trying to stay out of Zac's reach. She could hear her sister breathing on the other end of the line. _"Nessa? Is that Zac? Why don't you let me talk to him for just a minute, ok? Let me see if I can help."_

Vanessa's mind was spinning at 250 miles per hour. She had gone through all this before, the yelling, the disbelief, the hatred…the loss. She had seen a counselor for a few weeks after the miscarriage. The woman had helped her deal with much of the pain that she went through. Enough so, that when Zac returned he had suspected nothing more than the fact that Vanessa had changed her mind about children. She masked the emotional scars for nearly six years knowing someday they would resurface. The only sensible thought that currently snaked through the synapses of her brain was this: _Someday is now. Why now?_

Her sister had witnessed the fall and rise that Vanessa went through while Zac was gone. She had placated Vanessa by swearing to her that she would cover for her when Zac called during the counseling sessions or during the day she spent at the hospital. The younger Hudgens had kicked herself more than she wanted to admit over that sisterly promise. But when Vanessa had settled down, prior to Zac's return, the younger sister reiterated her oath...and had kept it to this day.

Now though, Stella was a hundred percent sure that if Vanessa had just talked to Zac when he returned, half a decade ago, face to face, their lives would be completely different. _"Please Ness… Hey, not even for me…for Alex's sake, please, give the phone to Zac."_

The little boy's name was the breaking point. The two syllables from Stella's mouth caused Vanessa to drop the phone and once more curl into a ball right before Zac's eyes. She pulled her knees up into the seat and peeked at Zac through her now bloodshot eyes.

Zac climbed across the gearshift to reach around her and retrieve the phone. His body leaned over hers partially as he fished for the device. He gently lifted the flat electronic and started to pull it to his own ear. But before he moved back into his seat he reacted the way any loving man would. He positioned himself against Vanessa's wobbly knees and leaned his face against hers.

"It's gonna be ok Baby. I promise." He said softly while using a single finger to outline her swollen face.

She lifted her chin to look up and figure out what he was doing. At that very moment Zac pressed his lips against hers. Thoughts of Stacey and Alex ran through his mind but the feel and taste of the woman there with him was more than familiar. He felt her body relax under the touch of his lips.

In mere seconds Zac felt the charge that he had so desperately sought so many years before. It was like being on that balcony all over again and sharing their first kiss. He knew, in this emotional hurricane, their hearts had reconnected.

After a few moments Zac pulled back and lifted the phone to his ear. His palm held her cheek while his thumb caressed soothingly at her temple. "Baby, our lives could be so different right now." The tears came eagerly from his eyes. He aimed the words at Vanessa who continued crying softly but raised her fingers to her lips to hold his touch against them.

Zac's attention then turned to the phone. He knew very well who was on the other end. The young woman held answers that he needed. He gingerly pulled his hand away from Vanessa's face and looked back out the window to try and regain his composure.

His voice was nowhere near steady as he began to speak. "Stella, I want the truth. And I want it now."

**ZVZVZV**

Stacey hurriedly threw her clothes into a duffel bag. She mentally countered her physical weakness of the moment by breathing deeply. Her husband needed her. He wanted her there with him. Vanessa had been yelling and Zac was angry. Something had sparked between them and all Stacey could imagine was the sound of Zac's voice telling her that the time had come for him to leave.

She called her mother in preparation of dropping off their son. She was in a hurry. Alex was asleep but she would put him in the car seat and drop him at Pam's home. She had to get to Zac. She didn't have time to book a flight. She wanted to drive all night if she had to. She just needed to get to him. She just needed to be with him and have just a little more time with the man she had married.

And then she would let him go. Or would she? She rubbed a nervous hand over her stomach as it churned with the indecisiveness. Eight weeks ago she was sure. Eight weeks ago she told Zac and Vanessa both that she was prepared to let him go.

But after Malibu that had changed…four weeks after Malibu to be exact. That's when her heart kicked in and told her mind that Zac was _her_ husband. Even with Vanessa in the same house as them he had loved her, and made love to _her._

Six weeks after Malibu she had let him go to the rehearsals. She had shared her child with Vanessa and watched her husband closely. There were signs that a romance could possibly rekindle, but she trusted Zac.

And eight weeks later she stood her ground when Vanessa offered to take care of her husband and son. For the first time Stacey had felt herself putting up a wall between her and Vanessa. It was a wall that would stake a claim on _her_ family.

This particular night her husband wanted her with him. She had called to tell him that she was coming this weekend. She planned to leave the next morning and take her time along the ten hour drive but the short conversation – if you could call it that – with Zac had pushed her farther.

She grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom and glanced around to make sure she had everything. Her eyes landed on the reason she needed to get to Utah this weekend. The reason she needed to see her husband face to face was the six inch stick that was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She didn't even think about throwing it away. The two tiny ++ signs in the miniature window meant a future that her husband would want to celebrate.

Eight weeks ago in Malibu Stacey was sure that Zac had made love to her. Because now she was eight weeks pregnant.

She took her bag and threw it in the car aimlessly letting it sit on the front passenger seat. She went back into the house and put together a bag of clothes, diapers and formula for Alex. She packed bottles and then snuck into the nursery to pull the four cherished cd's. She placed those in the side of the diaper bag.

With the packing finished she went back and retrieved Alex from his crib. The nearly nine month old whined a bit as she pulled him onto her shoulder kissing his little face and running her fingers through his hair. "Whatever happens Baby Boy, just know that Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Nessa, we all three love you very much. I love you more than this world Alex."

A few tears from the unknown drifted down her face. She let them fall into Alex's curly mess as she turned and walked out the door. In the garage she buckled Alex into the seat and gave him another kiss on his forehead before latching herself in and heading down the driveway. The drive to Pam's was less than ten minutes. From there she would hit highway 15 and get on the road to Utah. She opted not to call Zac and let him know she was on the way. All that mattered was that he wanted her there and she was going.

**ZVZVZV**

The rental car sat motionless in front of the house that represented Vanessa's character. Inside Vanessa held her knees to her chest watching the tears fall down Zac's face. His right hand was on his forehead pushing up the bangs that formed his brown mop. His left gripped the phone as he tried to listen to the words Stella was revealing.

"_This isn't the way… So many times Zac I've wanted to tell you. Especially before Stace got pregnant I wanted you to know."_

"Then it's true? I can't handle lies anymore Stella." He avoided looking at Vanessa although he felt her cringe at his words.

"_Yes. It…it's true Zac. Two weeks after you left to shoot in Haiti Vanessa called me and begged me to come over to your house. When I got there she was in the bedroom staring into the bathroom and just pointed at me to go in there. I walked in and looked around and saw the pregnancy test sitting on the back of the commode. It was positive."_

Stella waited for a reaction and only heard Zac's breath coming down the line so she pressed on. _"I took it back out into the bedroom with me…I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face. I looked at Vanessa and asked her if I was gonna be an aunt? She just kept staring into the bathroom. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her and asked what was wrong? She said it just 'wasn't a good time' to be pregnant. After all the time you two had been together. _

_I told her that everything would be fine, we just needed to call you and let you know. That's when she turned around and looked at me and her eyes were wild. I don't know if it was hormones or what. But she made me promise not to call you. I think she had a feeling right away that something just wasn't right about the pregnancy."_

Stella took another break and let Zac comment. "She was pregnant and didn't want me to know?" his heart dropped even further with the disbelief that Vanessa wouldn't tell him.

Vanessa's little sister could feel her own heart hurting. Zac deserved to know this, deserved to be the one helping Vanessa through it. But he should have known five years ago and it shouldn't be Stella telling him. But she knew her sister was in hysterics. Even if her angry voice had calmed, she had now moved into a state of shock.

"_Nobody else knew Zac. She wouldn't let me tell anyone. Not Mom and Dad, not Starla or David or even Dylan. She didn't even want Ashley to know. That didn't feel right to me but she said she just wanted to wait until you got home. She wanted to tell you face to face. And over the next couple of weeks she warmed up to the idea. She was smiling again. I decided to stay with her just to make sure she was ok…and I caught her several times holding her belly and whispering. I know she was talking to your baby Zac."_

Stella smiled at the memory. Once Vanessa had become accustomed to the idea of carrying a child, instead of afraid of the thought, she had laughed with Stella about talking to little He-She.

"_Everything happened so quick though Zac. She went from not believing she was pregnant, to believing it and being afraid, to accepting it all within about four weeks." _Stella had to think about the timing and remembered sitting in the doctor's office with her sister and looking at the ultrasound. _"When we got to the doctor's office and she saw that little heartbeat on the screen she was over the moon. I held her hand and told her that you needed to be there. But she made me promise again not to tell you."_

Zac looked at Vanessa as he spoke to Stella. "You saw it Stellz? My…our baby?" he let the tears fall as he spoke the words and watched Vanessa cover her mouth with her hands. Zac put his head on the steering wheel of the car and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck. "What…what happened?"

"_If…if I remember correctly, she was about ten weeks along. They had checked bloodwork and there was one level, a hormone level or something that was out of whack. The doctor said they needed to keep an eye on that. It was related to her being on birth control. Problem was, since she was taking the shot and not the pill, it was in her system. They couldn't really counter it with anything." _Stella explained calmly.

"So, but she wanted the baby. At this point she was ok with it?" he again looked at Vanessa. Her eyes had fixated on something beyond him. She was staring out into the darkness of the night. Zac didn't even know if she was still listening to his side of the conversation.

"_It all went so fast after that. I guess it was about three weeks before you were scheduled to get home. One night I heard her scream like she was hurt or something and I found her in the bathroom. She said she had been having some abdominal pains but thought it was a stomach bug, or morning sickness, then there was a really cramping pain and then there was blood when she went to the bathroom…a big clump…" _Stella swallowed hard. _"We both knew what had happened and I got her to the e.r. as quickly as I could. She was screaming and crying the whole way…yelling at herself for ever thinking she could … be a mom."_

When Zac said nothing Stella could hear his heartbreak. He reached across the console and took Vanessa's hand pulling on her until her body met his halfway in the car. "Why didn't you tell me? Baby, why?"

Vanessa didn't look at him but let him wrap his arms around her. "Stella?" Zac asked.

"_We both knew Zac. We spent the night and most of the next day at the e.r. She had miscarried at home…"_

"The new…that…" Zac thought back to his return from the movie shoot. He was surprised to find a new toilet in the bathroom. Vanessa had nervously lied that one of the ladies with the maid service had somehow cracked the tank while she was cleaning, forcing them to replace the device.

"_Yeah. When I brought her home I had to…the fetus…God Zac it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life but I had to…the doctor at the hospital told me to. I just followed their instructions. And then before Ness knew what was happening I called a plumber and told them we needed a new commode. They came and switched things out before Nessa was even coherent enough to know what was done."_

"But what about Greg and Gina…if you were in the hospital…" he pushed Vanessa back from him for just a moment and ran a finger through her hair.

"_By some miracle there were no paps. She went into hysterics on me just like she did a few minutes ago. She made me swear not to tell anyone. And when I finally agreed, she calmed down. I don't know why Zac. I thought she would want you there with her, or Mom at the least, but she just clung to me."_

"_She went to a counselor…after the miscarriage…I, I told her that if she didn't pull herself back together that she would have to tell you what was going on. You were gonna be home in two weeks. One way or the other you would know something was going on. That seemed to snap in her brain. We called the ob/gyn and they recommended someone. She … it was like she just turned things off. A few days later I came in from work she was on the couch, dressed, makeup on and ready to go. She said she had a photo shoot and wanted me to take her so I did. On the way she told me she was fine. She said there was no reason that we would need to discuss anything that happened and that you didn't need to know about it."_

Zac shook his head, "But it was my baby too."

"_I…I'm sorry Zac."_ He heard another male voice speaking gently on Stella's side of the conversation.

"_Zac? It's Sawyer. I, I'm sorry too. I know this isn't how Stella wanted you to find out. And I apologize…it's none of my business, I know, but Stella has agonized over this, especially these past few weeks. I wish I knew what to say."_

Zac drew a complete blank. His mind floated between the hurt, the anger, the loss the fear and the deep, overwhelming concern for the dark haired woman beside him.

"I…Sawyer…I don't even know what to say. I have to go." He heard Stella's voice again, obviously muffled against her boyfriend.

"_My sister Zac. I know you can't even think straight right now…but please, don't leave Vanessa alone. Please Zac don't leave her alone."_

Sawyer waited for a confirmation from Zac just to ease Stella's nerves. The simple "I've got her." From Zac's lips was proclamation enough for Sawyer to hang up. He squeezed Stella against him. _"It's out there now Sweetness. Zac knows."_ He felt her body begin to shake, letting go of the years that the secret had been held. _"I love you Bella…let's try to rest tonight." _He stopped her before Stella could protest. _"I'll get us set on the first flight to Utah in the morning. We'll get there tomorrow to help them get through this. Tonight, they need to work through it together."_

Stella watched her boyfriend as he pulled the laptop computer from the desk onto the bed. She didn't say a word as he located two seats on a direct flight from LA to Salt Lake City. They would be there by noon.

**13ZVZVZV13**


	14. Sweet Dreams

"Are you mad?" The ride had been silent when Zac started the car and turned them back in the direction of the production complex. Vanessa had stared out the passenger window attempting to get a handle on the rush of emotions that were twisting her insides to the brink of a breakdown.

Zac pushed a breath through his nose noisily and sucked in another. It took a minute before he even tried to answer. "I don't know what I feel right now." He kept his left elbow stationed on the inside edge of the closed window and gripped the hair on top of his head. His right wrist was slung over the steering wheel guiding them back to their temporary homes. He stared blankly through the windshield watching just a few cars pass them along the road.

"What if I had gotten back from Haiti and there hadn't been a miscarriage?" He put the question out there that had been on Vanessa's mind when she first found out she was pregnant.

She shrugged her shoulders in the seat next to him. "I don't know." She whispered.

Zac's head jerked to look at her. "What do you mean you don't know? Were you considering an abortion?" he felt his heartbeat speed with a rush of disbelief. When she didn't answer he smacked his hand against the steering wheel causing the car to swerve momentarily before he grasped the leather circle and straightened the wheels.

Vanessa grabbed the seatbelt across her chest with one hand and reached toward the dashboard with the other. She leaned her head against the window when the car was steady again. "For one split second I thought about it. You know I couldn't do that though. I couldn't."

She twisted her neck to see his jaw clenched and the pulse in his neck nearly throbbing. "Please believe me Zac, I could never do that." Her voice was soft and pleading but didn't change his demeanor.

"Right now Vanessa, I'm not sure what I believe." His gruff voice cut through her like a white hot blade, burning and slicing her insides. "You kept this from me…my own baby and you kept this from me. And on top of that the fact that you were hurting and scared." His head shook at the unbelievable truth that now hung like the heaviest weight between them.

"I begged you to consider and reconsider having children. I asked you a million times _why_ you didn't want children all of a sudden. I saw something click in you at Stace's housewarming party. But that was before all of this. Did you not trust me? Did I do something…" Zac smacked the wheel again with less force just letting that pop of his clap echo through the car.

"I don't know…" she answered timidly. "I don't have any answers left in me." She glanced at him as though another bout of his loud voice would shatter her fragile heart.

There had never been a time in their relationship when trust was an issue. Never a time that arguments or disagreements or distance had ever even breached their trust in each other. But when Zac looked toward her and their eyes met, both knew why they looked different to each other. For the first time that trust was fractured.

Both looked back out the windows. Both had thoughts running through their brains and tears floating down their cheeks. When Zac somehow maneuvered the car into the complex he heard Vanessa speak again.

"Just drop me here, I'll walk." She suggested meekly.

He didn't even acknowledge hearing her and kept following the narrow drive. He approached the area where the women's casitas were assigned and pulled up in front of Vanessa's designated apartment.

Zac stepped out of the car before Vanessa could even find the handle to open her door. "What are you doing?" she asked as he rounded the car and pulled on the outside release.

"I promised Stella I wouldn't leave you alone. I trust her judgment. She at least considered telling me about this hellacious situation." He placed a hand around Vanessa's bicep and pulled on her until she stood from the car.

Vanessa jerked back from his grip feeling the potential bruises forming from the hold he had on her skin. "I'll be fine. You don't have to…"

"I told her I wouldn't leave you alone." He bellowed and looked around to make sure none of their friends were outside at the late hour. "The last thing I need right now is for something else to happen to you." He lowered his voice noting a light that came on next door to Vanessa's. "Just go inside."

The cut of his words snapped something inside of her again. She turned to him with a practical snarl trying to go against his push to do as he had said. "I'm a big girl _Zac_. I can take care of myself." She couldn't help but look into the fire in his eyes and wanted to match it. But she found herself yelling and going into that maddening trance again that split her heart in two with the divided feelings coursing through her body. "I've found a way to do that for the past four years. I'm perfectly capable…"

Zac interrupted again. "Of what Vanessa? You're perfectly capable of going inside that bedroom, rethinking the past two hours and then what? Stella is scared for you. She's afraid of what might happen if you are alone tonight. And if _she's_ scared how do you think that makes _me_ feel? She was there when you went through the pregnancy, the miscarriage and the aftermath of it. You masked it pretty damn well. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you go through it by yourself this time." He tried to keep his voice down but put a hand on the small of her back and directed her up the sidewalk to her door.

"I'm here this time Vanessa. And if Stella is scared for you then I'm not about to leave you alone. Not this time."

Vanessa's emotions reacted with a shot of adrenaline. Her face scowled as she turned against the grip of his fingertips on her back. Her hand shot out quicker than either of them could react, connecting with Zac's cheek before her mind could catch up with the action.

"Do you know how much I wanted you to be there Zac? Being pregnant scared the shit out of me. Do you know how much I want these last five years back? Do you?" she screamed. "It had nothing to do with you as a father. You would be the perfect – you _are_ the perfect father. I couldn't match that as a mom. And my body just proved it to me. I can't even carry a baby, let alone be a mother to one." she choked at the struggle resurfacing yet again.

Zac was ripped from his anger and hurt back to the war that was going on inside Vanessa's mind and heart. He fought the urge to counter her self-inflicted attack by placing his hands on her arms as they faced each other, but lost the battle.

"Don't do this…" his voice switched to the softer, in-control tone to try and soothe her again. "Let's go inside. We…soon, we'll sit down and talk about this. When Stace is here and we'll get `Stella… When we've both got extra support to help us stay calm." His touch matched his voice of reason with strokes up and down her arms trying to balance her frazzled state.

Vanessa shook at his touch. She reached to his chest and gripped his shirt with both hands and looked up at him, completely lost in his eyes. "I would do everything differently. I swear I would." Vanessa paused, staring in his eyes and chewing on her bottom lip nervously before making the request that was sending quakes through her body. "Can we go back? Just tonight can we? Please. Make love to me Zac. Please?"

She watched his eyes close and his head shaking slowly from side to side. "I need you. I know…I know it's not right…but please just once, just show me that you still love me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry that I lost _our_ baby. I just need to know you still love me, please?" her fingers squeezed tighter and tighter around his shirt practically working to pull it off his body right there.

Zac inhaled quickly, nearly choking on his breath as he saw her wild eyes resurface with the pleading tone. This must have been what Stella was scared of, unsure of what measures Vanessa might take to get through the feelings that were overwhelming her.

"Baby, let's just go inside so we can rest. We'll…we'll _talk_ about it inside."

Vanessa reached a shaky hand down to her pocket where she had contained her room key earlier in the night. The other hand she left connected to Zac with the hope that he would give in to her need. Her shuddering body wouldn't allow her to get the key into the door so Zac took it from her and let the door unlatch before pushing it open.

"You…you're not going to leave me, right?" the tears began to fall over Vanessa's swollen cheeks making Zac realize he had never seen her like this and in their current situation he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"No, Baby, shhh. I'm gonna be right here I'm not going anywhere tonight. Let's just go in." Zac watched his first love walk through the door of the small house and turn right back around to him, grasping his hand.

She pulled him toward the couch in the center of the room and sat down, tugging on him to sit beside her. He granted her wish by nestling his body against hers on the soft cushions. He let her hold his hand in both of hers, stroking his fingers and petting his palm. "I love you Zac." She hiccupped. "It hurts to see you with Stacey. When you went to her…after us… I didn't think she would marry you. I didn't think you would make love to her. I didn't think it would work." She put her head on Zac's shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop us?" his voice held the slightest hint of hope in Vanessa's disoriented mind.

Instead of answering him Vanessa raised a hand to his cheek and pulled Zac's face around to look at her. She raised herself ever so slightly and tilted her head before pushing a wanting kiss to his lips.

Zac melted.

If only for a moment he answered her kiss by moving his lips against hers. Vanessa moved her other hand to his cheek and held them both still in the action she had dreamed about recently.

"Tell me you still love me. I know you do." She pressed her mouth against his again and dared to let her tongue graze the line that split his lips

That was when Zac's mind snapped to a little curly red-headed boy back in Los Angeles.

"Alex…no…No!" he quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked at Vanessa. "Ness. I do…of course I still love you. You know I will always love you. But I'm _married_ to Stacey now. I can't cheat on her and Alex. Not even with you. I can't do that."

His sensible thoughts made Vanessa turn away and cover her mouth wondering what she had just done.

"Oh God. I can't believe I…I'm sorry." She kept her hand over her mouth and moved from the couch. Zac watched as she leaned on the arm of the couch, removed her shoes and then made her way to the bedroom without even looking back at him. He heard the lock click on the other side.

He sat, breathing heavily, on the couch wondering what he should do. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was past eleven. He couldn't even remember what the shooting schedule was for the morning. With the state Vanessa was in he probably needed to contact Kenny and cancel the plans. Hell at this point he was ready to cancel the movie.

Zac stood up and walked toward the front door. He wasn't going to leave. He just wanted to look outside and make sure no other lights had come on in the aftermath of their yelling match. He opened the door and stepped outside just for a moment.

The light next door at Monique's casita was on. He figured she had heard the loud voices. If she had thought something was really wrong she would have called security, or Kenny, or Corbin at the least. Still there was no one else around that he could see. He breathed in the brisk night air and turned back around.

When he stepped back into the room he saw Vanessa standing just outside the bedroom door.

"I figured you would leave." She stared down at the carpet barely getting the words out of her mouth.

Zac shook his head. "I can't. There's no way. I told Stellz I wouldn't leave you alone. You…You're obviously on an emotional roller coaster." He walked a little farther into the room but noticed that Vanessa didn't move. "I…I'm apparently pushing you over a bunch of those hills and around the curves."

"And through a whole bunch of the loops." She whispered.

"Would you rather I call Ash or Momo to come over?" Zac asked after getting the feeling that Vanessa was on an even keel again, at least for the moment. "I…I'm not gonna leave, but I'll stay out of the way. I'll stay out here and you could go in the bedroom with them, or whatever you want."

Vanessa lifted her eyes in time to see him cross his arms over his chest and blink back the tears that were in his eyes. "I need to make this ok Vanessa. I need you to be…ok. But I can't fix this."

She took just one step toward him, took a deep breath and licked her lips. She nervously sucked in on her bottom lip and then let it loose several times as she thought about the actions, words and consequences that had occurred between them over the past two hours.

"Zac? I love you. This whole…mess…" Vanessa wiped a hand over her face. "I know it's mine." She leaned her head and shoulder against the wall for support as she looked at him, trying his best not to have his own breakdown. "I'm still getting used to the idea of you knowing about it. I don't know what's gonna happen when the others find out." She wrapped her arms around her midsection and squeezed herself into a hug. "Right now though, at least for tonight, I'd like to just get through it with just me and you. Unless…I mean, unless you think it'd be better for somebody else to be here with us."

Zac watched her look toward the floor again and trace an unknown pattern with the tip of her big toe. "I promise I won't ask you about making love, or try to kiss you again." She said quietly.

The promise was serious from her lips. Neither of them smiled at the other or made light of the situation. This could be the night that both needed those years ago to just renew their friendship and let the truth of their situation sink in.

"What do you want me to do?" Zac asked.

Vanessa leaned her head back, closing her eyes and continuing to lean against the wall just outside the bedroom door. "I'm…exhausted. I'm terrified and I feel like I'm just … I don't know… I'm empty and lost. Could you bring a chair and just sit by the bed and maybe just hold my hand for a little while? We don't even have to talk."

The tears drifted down her cheeks with the simple request. As innocent as it sounded she didn't know if Zac would be willing to do it or not.

He stepped toward the dining area and put a hand on one of the chairs but then shook his head. Instead he looked up at Vanessa and walked toward her. Standing directly in front of her he put a hand on her cheek and felt the wetness against his palm. "I love you Vanessa."

Her body jerked slightly with his touch. Then she felt him take her hand and walk with her back into the bedroom. She watched as Zac turned down her side of the bed. He moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer, knowing exactly where she kept her sleep clothes. He pulled a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from the drawer and pointed toward the bathroom.

Vanessa took the clothes and moved slowly into the mirrored area. For the first time she looked at her stained face and let reality hit her. The truth was out. Zac knew about her pregnancy and miscarriage. And she realized that if she had just taken the time to have this argument, this fight, this conversation with him as it all happened, their lives would have been completely different, and probably still together.

She carefully stripped out of the clothes that had hugged her through the evening and changed into the loose fitting garments that would hopefully see her into sleep. She didn't bother washing her face. The tears that had covered her face were enough to remove the light covering that she had put on early in the day.

After glancing in the mirror once more and shaking her head at the hopeless state of her being, she moved out of the bathroom to find Zac, fully clothed, sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He had removed his shoes and taken off the long sleeve plaid shirt that he had worn as a jacket. When he looked up to see Vanessa watching him he just turned around and patted his hand on the pillow she would use.

Vanessa watched his eyes as she rounded the bed and Zac raised the covers for her to slide in. Once she was covered by the sheet and comforter he laid himself down on top of the bed clothes and held out his arms.

"Until you go to sleep…and in case I fall asleep too, this should be safe." Zac informed her. "Just let me hold you ok?"

Vanessa nodded and quickly found herself wrapped in his embrace with her cheek tucked warmly against his chest. She breathed in the scent that had soothed her into slumber for more than a decade. When they were together, even when Zac wasn't physically present in the bed with her, his scent was there. She laughed at herself remembering that she hadn't washed the sheets on her bed for two months after the last time that they made love.

Zac felt her jerk and immediately responded. "You ok?" he didn't realize the movement had been a laugh.

Vanessa nodded against his shoulder. "Just remembering how addicted I was to falling asleep like this. Well," she tugged on the covers underneath him, "almost like this."

Zac smiled. "I hope it works for you tonight." He tried to think again about the morning schedule. Going to makeup and attempting to remember lines were the farthest things from his mind. The only scene he wanted to play out was between him and Vanessa with Stacey and Stella present to help keep them calm.

"Do you have any clue what the shoot schedule is for tomorrow…well, now for today I guess?" he asked.

Vanessa shook her head. Zac felt her raise her hand to her mouth. He knew she was biting on her thumbnail. "I think…" she began, "I'm gonna ask Kenny for a little reprieve. I don't think I can do it."

Zac nodded against her hair. "I'll help plead your case on that. You don't need anything but rest for a while. Don't worry about it. You just try to get some sleep."

Vanessa felt him place a light kiss in her hair before he nudged her to get comfortable against his chest. She marveled that the softness of his t-shirt and the amazing feel of his muscles underneath were all it took to ease her mind.

Within a half hour both of them were sharing sweet dreams and relaxing deeper than they had in weeks.

**14ZVZVZV14**


	15. How To Live

The ringing phone didn't come as any surprise to Zac or Vanessa, but the timing did. Zac looked at the clock knowing that there was nothing scheduled for five in the morning. The phone rang twice more before Vanessa moved to pick it up.

"Hello?" her voice was more than rough from the amount of crying she had done just a few hours before, plus the fact she had only been asleep for about five hours.

"Vanessa, it's Kenny. I'm at Zac's casita and he's not here. I'm sorry to wake you, but do you have any clue where he is?" The frantic voice of their producer pierced through her mind.

She looked toward Zac shyly, knowing nothing had happened between them, and wouldn't happen between them other than talking.

"He…he's here, with me." She admitted.

"Tell him to get dressed," Kenny's voice was now agitated. "I'll be over there in just a few."

"Kenny what's going on?" Vanessa asked, knowing this wasn't a typical wake up call.

"There's been…no, I can't… Just let him know that I'm on my way over there. I need to talk to him. It's…it's urgent." Kenny finally confided.

Zac had sat up and looked at Vanessa as soon as she told their boss his whereabouts. "What was that about?"

Vanessa looked at him with confused eyes. "I..I'm not sure. He said he was on his way over here to talk to you. He's at your casita and coming this way. It's something urgent."

Zac clenched his eyes together just to get his bearings. He and Vanessa had done nothing wrong. On top of that they were both consenting adults and even if they had done something wrong they didn't need to answer to Kenny. With that thought in mind Zac slid his legs to the side of the bed and bent down to grab his shoes.

"Do you think he's upset that you're over here? Or…did the paps see us together in all the mayhem last night?" Vanessa's mind was still trying to replay what exactly had happened between their outing to the Montez household setting and their return trip to the rented homes.

"It's honestly none of his business." Zac wiped his hand around his face and stood up, carrying his shoes with him. "I'll be out in the living room. Why don't you just try to go back to sleep ok?"

Vanessa thought about what Zac had said but knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. She did lie back down in the bed and pulled the other pillow close to her face, instantly smelling the Zac aroma that was left there. She smiled to herself and stayed put until she heard the knock on the door.

In the living room it was barely two minutes before Zac heard the fist on the wood. He peeped out the window to make sure who he was greeting and then nervously unlocked the door when he saw Kenny wasn't alone.

Vanessa wrapped a robe around her body and made her way into the living room just in time to see the older man and two uniformed police officers step into the area beside Zac.

"Kenny what the hell?" Zac looked for an explanation.

"Zac, son, I need you to sit down."

"I don't need to sit down. I just got up. Why are you looking for me at five in the morning. Who are these guys?" Zac's heart began to beat faster with the unknown of what was happening.

"Just sit, please." Kenny placed a hand on Zac's shoulder and squeezed gently but with a point urging him toward the couch. Zac looked at Vanessa as he gave in to Kenny's order and sat down. The woman didn't move from her spot just outside the bedroom door.

"Mr. Efron," one of the uniformed officers began but Kenny interrupted.

"Let me, please." Kenny looked at the state trooper until the man nodded for him to take over.

"Zac there…there's been an accident along highway 15 just inside the Utah border." Kenny proceeded carefully.

Zac shook his head, "Okay." He responded with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Kenny took in a deep breath. "It was just one vehicle, it looked like the driver may have fallen asleep and lost control…that's what caused _her_ to crash."

Still Zac sat staring and shaking his head at Kenny.

"Zac, the vehicle had California plates. It was an Audi…Q-5…the driver…she…she didn't survive." Kenny stopped speaking as the puzzle pieces fit together first in Vanessa's brain.

"Oh God, no!" Vanessa stumbled farther into the living room staring at Zac until the words sunk in.

His eyes widened to a fierce gaze. "Sta…my wi…no…" he shook his head refusing to say the words.

"We're sorry Mr. Efron." The police officers stood quietly as Kenny put a hand on Zac's shoulder pulling him into a hug. "We found Mrs. Efron's drivers license outside the vehicle in her purse, along with an insurance card bearing your name."

Zac stood from the couch and looked at the three men. "Not Stacey. No…not my wife. That's…you're not serious."

Vanessa stepped behind him wanting to wrap her arms around Zac and just hold him. Instead he stepped away from her and began a deafening scream along with fists slamming against the door. "This is all a load of shit. You're lying. You…" he pointed at the officers. "Who are you working for? This is a load of crap. You don't know who was in that car. That could've been anybody's car. Why are you saying it was my wife's?"

Zac's cell phone rang on the nightstand in the bedroom. Vanessa stepped back toward the door and rushed in to get it praying to see Stacey's number on the caller i.d. Instead, it was Pam's number. She rushed back to the living room to hand the phone to Zac.

In his madness Zac jerked the phone from Vanessa's hands but didn't answer. He let the object drop to the floor. "If it was my wife, where's my son? Where's Alex? Don't tell me he's dead too?" His sarcastic tone was expected by the men in uniform.

"Zac…" Kenny spoke again. "They need you to go with them. They came by helicopter."

Zac put his hands on his head. "Stop it! STOP IT! My wife is NOT dead! Just stop this lying to me, STOP IT!" he roared.

From outside the casita four other faces appeared looking in at a shocked and torn Vanessa, a Zac who was obviously out of his mind and their director who was sitting again on the couch waiting for a moment when he might be able to get through to his lead star.

Monique and Ashley rushed to Vanessa's side not knowing why the police were present. Vanessa buried her face into Monique's shoulder while Ashley wrapped her arms around them both. "What's going on? Are you ok?" Monique finally pushed Vanessa back enough to ask.

Everyone in the room was letting Zac have his say, not understanding many of the words he was shouting other than some of the curses that came between sobbing sentences.

"It's not true!" he finally began to settle. "It can't be true. It can't be. Kenny, tell me it's not."

The older man placed a hand on each side of Zac's face and looked into his eyes. "Zac. There was an accident just inside the Utah border. It looks like Stacey fell asleep at the wheel and lost control. The vehicle was destroyed because it ran off the road and over an embankment. Zac, Son, Stacey didn't survive. But you need to go with the police. You need to i.d. her Zac."

"NO!" his cry was helpless as it echoed around the walls.

Corbin, Lucas, Ashley and Monique looked at each other with pure shock and helplessness. Vanessa covered her eyes and put her hand to her mouth as she approached Zac and Kenny again and looked at the officers.

"Was…was Stacey the only one in the car?" she asked

"Ma'am?" one of the officers looked at her skeptically.

Vanessa turned away from Zac purposefully and looked again at the trooper. "They have a son, he's nine months old…was he…in the car?" she felt herself choke at the memory of holding Alex before they left to come to Utah.

The trooper nodded once in understanding at Vanessa's question. "No Ma'am." He looked back toward Zac. "The driver was the only person in the vehicle. We didn't see any sign of a car seat or anything indicating that there may have been a child in the car."

Vanessa dropped to her knees in thankfulness as Zac continued to shake not five steps away from her. His phone rang again. This time he picked it up off the floor.

"_Zac, something's wrong." _Pam didn't hesitate when Zac answered.

"Where's Alex?" Zac immediately responded to his mother in law.

"_He's here with me. He's fine. Why?"_ Pam waited for a response.

Zac looked around the room at the people standing and sitting. The shock on their faces only hinted at the pure hurt and lack of understanding that was running through him.

"Where's Stace?" he tried to even out the tone of his voice so he wouldn't startle his mother-in-law.

"_That's the thing Zac. She left last night to come to Utah. She promised me she'd call several times and let me know where she is. I heard from her about three hours into the trip she said she wasn't far from the Utah border. I haven't heard from her since." _Pam's voice was obviously nervous and scared.

"Maybe she stopped at a hotel somewhere." Zac looked around at the faces in the room who were watching him lie…but understood why. He was regaining his composure.

Corbin helped Vanessa to her feet but couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face. She watched Zac, helpless to turn his world right side up again, but wanting to do what he had tried to do for her…fix it.

"_No…Zac, when she dropped Alex off last night she said she had to get to you. What's going on? I know she's not there with you yet but she's not answering my calls…not even acknowledging them. I know something's wrong." _Pam reached out to her son-in-law while looking at her grandson sleeping on the bed beside her. _"Where is she Zac? What's going on?"_

"Pam…" he closed his eyes and willed his voice to sound competent to face this task. "Give me a few hours ok? I…I'll try to reach her…" he felt his heart drop into his stomach but held back the tears. "I'll find her. I promise you I'll find her. You just…just take care of Alex and give him a kiss for me."

"_She loves you Zac. I don't know what happened last night, but she loves you."_ Pam pressed.

"I know." Zac breathed back. "I didn't know she was leaving last night to get here. Let me get off the phone. I'll call you as soon as I figure this out, ok?" Zac looked at Kenny, stared for a moment at Vanessa and then turned his back on her.

Vanessa had never been on the receiving end of the look he had just given her but she was familiar with it. Something was wrong, in this case life-changing wrong, and without one word Zac had just blamed it on her.

Vanessa looked at their friends with a completely ashen face and walked back toward the bedroom. The lock on the bedroom door clicked just as Zac ended the phone call.

In California Pam noted one thing about the call with her daughter's husband. At no point did he tell her that everything would be fine. She placed a hand on Alex's sleeping back. "Baby boy I think your life is getting ready to take a turn."

**ZVZVZV**

"What do I need to do?" Zac saw Vanessa walk into the bedroom and stared at the door momentarily before turning a wary eye back to the state troopers in the room. Everyone's eyes rested on Zac as they waited for the next instructions.

"We can chopper you down to Cedar City. That's where she was taken to the hospital. We can also take you to the accident scene if you want. The vehicle has been taken to a parts yard but they won't do anything with it until they hear something from you. It can be moved back to California if you want. But the main thing right now is…I apologize for being so blunt…but we need you to i.d. your wife's body, just to be absolutely positive…" the muscular officer lowered his eyes from Zac's face to the floor hating this part of his job.

Zac's lip quivered as he dug his hands into his pocket and stared at a spot on the carpet. _If Vanessa hadn't sprang that jolt on me last night Stacey wouldn't have come over here. If I hadn't told her that I needed her here she would still be home with Alex and things would be fine. If Vanessa had told me five years ago…if she had just trusted me enough to tell me. Why the hell didn't she trust me…none of this…none of this would be happening right now._

He stood silently letting the thoughts, the blame, the heartbreak of all the situations run through him. His friends watched as he shook his head. Kenny stepped toward him. "You and Vanessa go. You do what you need to do."

"No." Zac's eyes darted up and hardened as he looked at Kenny. "I don't want…she doesn't need to… I'll do this. Vanessa has nothing to do with this. She's not going with me."

Zac's friends looked back and forth between each other in complete shock at his attitude. A quiet breath escaped each one of them as Zac looked at the officers until Corbin stepped forward. "Z-Man…let me come with you ok? If that's ok with the officers. Let me go with you down to Cedar City. You don't need to be by yourself."

"Why does everyone assume they know what _I_ need?" Zac's voice burst again. "Am I not able to take care of myself? First Vanessa keeps…her secret…" he somehow couldn't bring himself to break the other news to them. "She clams up for nearly six years because _I don't need_ to know. Then my wife has planned out how she'll just drop me in a heartbeat if I want to run back to Vanessa. How the hell is that what I _need_? What kind of love is that? And now you all…maybe I _need _to be by myself. How do you know what I _need?_"

Ashley moved toward him with a stern look on her face, one that Zac was familiar with…all of them were. It was her take-charge look that only came out at the most serious times.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron. None of us in the room at this moment have any clue what the hell you're talking about. Your wife Zac…_your wife_…is dead." She whispered the last two words. "Now we don't know what you're talking about with Vanessa or Stacey. But whatever is going through your mind besides Stacey's accident needs to just go away for a while. Corbin's right. You do _NOT_ need to be alone. So if you're not taking Vanessa…"

"NO!" Zac barked again at the suggestion.

"Whatever Zac. If _she_ isn't going with you then Corbin _is_. You are not going alone!" Ashley reached for one of Zac's hands. "Go. You have to do this. You're Stacey's husband Zac. You _need_ to do this for her and for Alex."

Zac closed his eyes in concession. He knew she was right. All of them were right. He looked toward the bedroom door where Vanessa was still submerged in the room and thought about Stella's request and the telling look that he had used to send Vanessa into that room.

He looked at Corbin and nodded in agreement that he should accompany Zac. Then Zac looked back at Ashley. He pointed his forehead toward the bedroom. "Don't let her leave. Don't leave her alone." Ashley looked toward the door and then gave him a concerned, questioning look. "Call Stella if you need to. A lot has happened since last night. I…I'm having a hard time dealing with it all. She…" he didn't even try to finish. "Just don't leave her alone."

The look on his face was hurt and frustration and anger. The mixture was enough to keep Ashley from asking any other questions. She nodded her head in understanding then wrapped her arms around Zac's shoulders. "Zac I'm so sorry. I don't even know what else to say. I love you and I'm here, whatever you need." She pulled back to look at his face which was now drawn and fallen with the sadness that awaited him. "Whatever you need."

Zac nodded and turned to Kenny, Corbin and the officers. "Can we just go please?"

Zac accepted hugs from Monique, Lucas and Kenny before the officers opened the door to leave the house. He looked back toward the bedroom door that opened just enough for him to see Vanessa standing there watching them. She ducked her head realizing that he was leaving without her and heading into even more heartache. _It is all my fault._

Zac watched as she closed the door back again and engaged the lock. He nodded once in approval of her action. Ashley saw the short exchange and felt her own heart break. She had no clue what had happened between them but knew the road to recovery had just hit a pot hole the size of Utah.

**ZVZVZV**

The ride toward the small airport where the helicopter was waiting was quiet. Zac put his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Corbin patted his shoulder once or twice and just stared out the window. Before pulling up to the helo pad Zac opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "My life is screwed up Corbin. In a matter of twelve hours, I've found out that my life…at least the last five or six years of it have been screwed up."

Corbin placed a gentle hand against Zac's shoulder blade and looked him in the eye. "We can't go back man. Whatever is done is done. We can't live in the past and we can't go back to it. Somehow you gotta find a way to move forward. Otherwise… otherwise life isn't worth livin."

Zac pulled the sunglasses from his face and used the back of his hand to try and dry his eyes. "I love her Corbin. Stacey is my wife. I married her because we fell in love. Things… happened … that she accepted and looked over and still loved me anyways." He looked at his hands, staring at them for no apparent reason.

"She gave you a son. He's beautiful. Alex is who you have to focus on now. Alex and you." Corbin offered.

Zac nodded.

They climbed into the helicopter and buckled in for the hour long flight. Zac placed a set of headphones over his ears just to block out the noise. He watched the ground below him as it faded and thought about Vanessa and Stacey and the last few weeks when they had all spent time together.

Stacey had become more possessive of both him and Alex. Especially after telling Vanessa that she could change the situation with just one word. He knew Stacey had second guessed that admission to his former girlfriend. Although she shouldn't have. Zac told her it would take more than just a change of heart from Vanessa.

He had agonized over the thoughts of going back to Vanessa, thoughts of her carrying his child and finding a way to go back to the way they were. But Corbin was right. They couldn't go back. There was Alex. Alex was his life, his main concern, his reason to try and keep his sanity in the middle of all the madness that had slapped him in the face over the past few hours.

His mind drifted to the bed where he had awoken just over an hour ago. The woman who had slept on his shoulder wasn't his wife. Was that wrong? Was it wrong of him to try and help her find comfort when he needed it too? Should he have called Stacey and asked her opinion before taking Vanessa back to her room? Then he remembered the kiss he shared with Vanessa. Yes she had started it, but he shared it with her.

He cringed at the memory. He shook with the pleasure it had brought him. And he clenched his teeth with the thought that there never should have been a breakup. If, ultimately, he and Vanessa had stayed together, Stacey wouldn't be dead now.

Corbin again offered him a comforting hand on the shoulder to try and give Zac some added strength. Zac simply shook his head and cried. He tried to clear his mind. There was nothing more his heart could hold at the moment.

He and Corbin were lead from the helicopter directly to the morgue at the hospital. They sat down in the waiting area and looked around at the highly sanitized gray walls and plastic chairs that were less than decorative. A man in a white coat escorted them into a smaller room where a single body was covered by a sheet on a table.

"She suffered a broken neck and back. There was severe head trauma and internal bleeding." The man explained tactfully.

Zac nodded as he tried to hold in the tears.

"By the time the emergency crews got to her there was no heartbeat and she wasn't breathing. They performed CPR and attempted to shock her heart, but with the internal injuries it was just too late."

Zac allowed a single gasping sob to release from his throat as he again nodded and let the tears fall.

"Her face is bruised and there are some burns on her neck and chest from the airbag deploying and from the defibrillator. If you don't recognize her at first we just ask that you take a few moments…to confirm that it is or isn't your relative."

Zac stood up straight with a hand from Corbin on his spine. "I understand." He spoke softly.

The man in the lab coat moved to the table and slowly began to peel the sheet back away from Stacey's head, neck and shoulders. Zac sucked in a loud breath as he saw the injury-deformed body of the woman that was his wife. Without asking any questions or permission he stepped to the table and quickly uncovered her left hand and pulled it gently to his face.

"God, Stacey, no Kitten. No." his fingers grazed the wedding band that sat on her ring finger. He placed his lips on the ring and kissed it softly. Then he stepped toward her face and bent down over her lips. He placed a soft kiss against the cold, swollen objects and then pulled back. "Why did you love me? Why Stace? If you hadn't loved me…I could've just drifted out of everything five years ago. But you had to love me. You made that damned pact with Vanessa that you'd take care of me and you did. And you made me fall in love with you too. You cared too much Stacey Beaumont Efron. You cared too much for me. You cared too much for our son. You cared too much for Vanessa. That's why you were coming to Salt Lake so quickly wasn't it? You cared too much for me and Ness together."

He swallowed roughly and dropped down onto his knees beside her. "I don't know that it'll ever happen Stace. Too much has happened. You know part of it. But Stace you don't know it all. There's more to it. I finally know what it is but I need you to help me sort it out."

Corbin looked at the hospital employee that was in the room with them. "Z-Man…" Corbin stepped toward Zac to interrupt his thoughts. "Not here. I just don't think…"

"She needs to know Corbin. She needs to know that there _was_ a reason behind Vanessa's change five years ago. There was a reason for her not wanting a baby. But if she had just shared that with me. If Ness had trusted me…our lives would've been completely different."

Corbin again looked at the other man. "Can we have a few minutes, please?"

"This _is_ Mrs. Efron?" the man asked.

Corbin nodded and put a hand on Zac's shoulder. "He needs confirmation Zac."

Zac looked at the auburn hair, the swollen but freckled face and the lips that he had come to know more than well over the past three years. He stood back up and gently pulled the sheet down just a little farther on her chest. Corbin watched him, wondering what Zac was doing.

He pulled the sheet into a 'v' between the breasts on her naked body and then touched the single discolored spot that appeared on the edge of her cleavage. He smiled remembering making love to her, hearing her purr, and watching her nurse and love their son.

He looked back toward the stranger with his hand still touching his wife. "Yes." He answered calmly. "Stacey Beaumont Efron. This is my wife."

The man nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

**ZVZVZV**

Corbin stepped into the hallway and pulled two chairs inside. He slid one behind Zac's knees and let him sit down before pulling the other chair up beside his friend. "Do you want me to stay? Or I can hang out outside if you want me to."

Zac shook his head as he stared at Stacey. He chewed on his lip trying to decide if he was talking to his wife or to the buddy that was sitting beside him. He still grasped Stacey's hand letting his fingers thread through hers.

He took a deep breath and began to speak just like he was explaining something to whomever would listen. "She…Vanessa I mean…she had a miscarriage ago. While I was in Haiti filming it all happened." He put Stacey's hand to his lips and heard Corbin slightly behind him.

"What?" The shocked question slipped from his friend's mouth. "Zac, what?" the second question was a little louder.

Zac continued to point his face toward Stacey's body as he spoke. "I…I just found out last night. We got into an argument. I knew…Stace and I knew that Ness was finally coming around to the idea of having a baby. And I think Stacey was scared that Vanessa would take her up on that offer to just take me back."

Corbin stopped him with a hand on Zac's shoulder. "Excuse me? Seriously Man, I'm lost."

"You want to talk lost? You should be living the life I've had for the last three months. All hell has broken lose in the Efron house ever since that meeting at Paty's."

"Stace didn't want you to do the movie?" Corbin surmised.

"No man, almost the opposite." Zac took another long breath and looked up at Stacey's battered features. "In Malibu Stace told Ness that whenever Ness was ready to have a baby she would give me up."

Corbin stared. "How…how did you find out?"

Zac shook his head. "I heard it over the freakin' baby monitor." He huffed. "We had a blow up…at least I did. I thought she was goin' off the deep end." He stopped to remember the chain of events. "I told her that a lot had happened between me and Ness before we stopped seeing each other. It would take a lot more than just an amicable divorce to bring us back together."

He placed Stacey's hand back against the cold metal table and covered her back to her neck with the sheet. He looked at Corbin and then ran a hand through his own hair. "I knew…I've known for five years that there had to be something, some key to why Vanessa didn't want to have a baby all of a sudden. She had _never_ out and out said 'I don't want a baby.' In all our years together she had never said that…until I got back from Haiti."

Corbin leaned back in his chair and propped his ankle up on his knee. He looked at Zac and just waited for him to settle into the story he was telling.

"When I got back I told her about some of the orphan kids I had seen in Haiti. I told her how loving they were, and how it made me a little anxious…to have a baby of our own." He looked face to face into Corbin's eyes. "She told me then, with a straight, serious face, that she didn't want to have a baby."

He remembered that conversation more clearly than many other things in his memory bank. "I thought she was joking. I said, 'I'm not talking right now Ness. I'm just saying that having a baby with you will be amazing…whenever it does happen.' She looked me in the eye Corbin, with one of the darkest looks I have _ever _seen on her face and she said 'I'm not talking right now either Zac…I'm talking never. I never want to have a baby.'"

"She didn't give you an excuse or a reason or anything?" Corbin asked gently.

"Oh she gave me some bullshit story about a friend of hers who had been pregnant and had all sorts of morning sickness problems and the baby stretched her body and then there were complications with the birth. I countered every argument she had but she was set…she was not gonna have a baby." Zac breathed out and looked at his friend.

"Now I find out it was because she was pregnant and miscarried _my _baby." Zac stopped. That was it, in a nutshell that was why Vanessa didn't want to have children and had pushed him away.

"Did you tell Stacey on the phone last night?" Corbin ventured.

"No. She called, she heard Ness yelling and me angry, and I told her I needed her here. I…" he closed his eyes as he stood and finished covering Stacey's body with the sheet. "I didn't think she would take off last night. But I know she was scared too."

"Scared that you were going to hurt Vanessa?"

"Scared that I was going back to Vanessa." Zac sighed.

"And what now?"

"Now?" Zac stood up and stared at the floor then covered his face with his hands. "Now I … I…" Corbin stood and stepped toward Zac wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders and feeling the pain that was starting to sink into his mind and soul.

"Now I have to bury my wife, raise my son and somehow live. Whether I want to or not I have to do it for Alex. Isn't that what you said?" he sobbed against Corbin's shoulder.

"Just know you aren't alone Z-Man." Corbin held a strong hand against Zac's back. "We're your friends, we love you and we'll be here for you. _All of us_ will be here for you."

The thought of Vanessa drifted into his mind. No matter what the past held he still had to live. Would she be part of that future life? As truths were revealed Zac had to admit…at that very moment with the pain of Stacey's death washing over him again and again…it was a question he couldn't honestly answer.

**15ZVZVZV15**


	16. Scattered Truth

"Stellz, I need you. I screwed up Stellz and now I just don't know…please call me when you can." Vanessa left the message on her sister's voice mail. It was now six in the morning, Zac had just left the casita with the police officers and apparently Corbin, and Zac had sent her crying to the bedroom with one look.

As if that wasn't enough, Stacey was dead. A friend, Zac's wife, Alex's mom…was dead. Vanessa couldn't get that thought to leave her mind. That fact, coupled with the look Zac gave her, and the five year memory of losing his child made Vanessa want to curl up in a little ball and just combust. If she could just disappear it would make life so much easier … on Zac.

She put the cell phone down on the table and tried to lie down on the bed. A soft knock at the door didn't make her sit up, but she stared at the white painted wood and the golden colored doorknob where the lock was set to keep anyone from entering.

"Vanessa? Sweetheart it's Kenny. Can you come out and talk to us? It's just me, Lucas, Monique and Ashley here now. Just family Honey, just us." The father-figure waited for an answer.

Vanessa shook her head against the pillow, pouted her lips and let a few silent sobs come from her body.

"Vanessa?" Kenny's voice was a bit more insistent in his second attempt. "Sweetheart, can you at least answer me? Let me know if you're ok in there?" He again waited.

"I just want to be alone right now, please?" she felt like she was shouting, but knew her voice was barely coming from her larynx. She covered her face with her hands and turned face down into the pillow where Zac had slept just hours before. She breathed in, still smelling a hint of him. "How will we get through this? I'm sorry Zac. I'm so sorry." She cried into his memory.

Ashley's voice appeared next at her door. "Nessa? V? I…I can't let you stay in there with the door locked. Um…Zac's orders. So come on, come unlock the door. I won't come in, yet, but you can't keep the door locked."

She didn't answer.

"Vanessa, come on. You know I don't give up that easily, especially when you aren't answering me at all. I've got ten different ways to get this door open. If you don't unlock it you know I'll get in."

Vanessa conceded with a sinking sigh and pulled herself off the bed. She pulled Zac's pillow with her, clutching it in her shaking fist. She turned the lock and then slid her body down the wall, raising her knees and placing the pillow between her thighs and abdomen, providing a place to keep her head buried.

She knew what was coming next as she heard the door knob turn and felt the bedroom door open just slightly. Ashley noticed her on the floor right away and knelt down without opening the door too far.

"Nessa, what's going on? You know you can tell me."

Ashley watched as Vanessa shook her head, defeated, and didn't even look up from the pillow. "Hon, I know, this…this _situation_ is hell. But Zac's gonna need us all. He's especially gonna need you. I know he'll want you to help with Alex and…"

"You're wrong!" Vanessa again tried to yell but the declaration came out with a hoarse voice just above a whisper. "You have no idea Ash…how wrong you are!"

Ashley was taken aback by the lost look on her friend's face and the words she was saying. She watched as Vanessa pushed her shaking body up off the floor and back to the bed. She hesitantly put the pillow down and then crawled onto the bed, hugging the softness back against her.

"I just want to go to sleep. Please let me do that. You guys just go and let me sleep. That's all I want right now." She ordered.

"I…ok, I guess." Ashley watched her closely. "I, um, I'm not leaving though Ness. I have my orders. Don't lock the door. We won't bother you unless you want us to, but Momo and I aren't going anywhere. Kenny and Lucas may leave but I can't go anywhere till Zac gets back."

Vanessa cringed at the sound of his name. She lifted her hand limply and brushed it into the air telling Ashley to leave. She heard the door close softly and let the tears begin again as she drifted into a restless nightmare.

**ZVZVZV**

"Kenny, what's going on?" Ashley walked back to the kitchen table and joined the others who were sitting silently waiting.

Their mentor shook his head in disbelief and full of questions himself. "I'm still trying to put things together in my head. I got a call from the state police. They were looking for Zac. I have no clue how they ended up getting location information, but emergency calls are apparently directed to me since the casitas are all held in the production name. They told me there had been a family emergency and they needed to reach Zac."

Monique stood from the table as she listened and went to the cabinet grabbing glasses and pouring water for everyone at the table. She stood behind Lucas as Kenny took a sip and continued.

"I told them to come find me first and I would take them to him. So when they got here we went to Zac's place and he wasn't there. I thought that was pretty odd, so I took a chance and called V. He was here. And…" he looked at all three of his cast members, "…I'm pretty sure he'd been here all night."

Monique nodded. "I know it's none of our business. But I know they were fighting. I heard them yelling out on the porch kinda late. They had been out, the car's been in the same place since they got back." She looked down at the floor, not wanting to seem like a busy-body. "I wouldn't have noticed but I got worried when I heard the yelling. I probably should've come out, but it was Zac and Vanessa." She looked at Kenny with worried eyes. "They can work out anything, right?"

Ashley looked up at Monique and placed a hand on her wrist. "Apparently not everything."

Kenny looked at all three of them. "That part isn't our business. We love them and we support them, together or not, right?"

Ashley, Monique and Lucas all nodded at him as though they were still teenagers in his care. "But the accident, Kenny," Lucas brought them back to the main focus. "What happened?"

Kenny shrugged and folded his arms on the table. "When the officers got here and found me, I pretty much laid it out that I needed to know what was going on before I took them to Zac. I told them he was a calm man, unless it came to his family and if there was a family issue then I needed to be the one to talk to him."

He took in a deep breath. "So they told me, in not so many words, that Stacey was driving, fell asleep at the wheel, drove off the road and over a pretty steep embankment. It took them quite a while to get to the vehicle even. And she was trapped inside. Her injuries were too severe. She was already gone when they reached her."

Monique wrapped an arm around Kenny's neck from behind him in a comforting hug. Ashley leaned onto Lucas with a hand over her nose and mouth trying to hold back the tears.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lucas wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders and pulled her close.

Kenny ran a hand through his hair and then removed his glasses. "Given this situation, first and foremost…and with a thought that there is something else much deeper happening between Zac and V… I think it's safe to say that this movie isn't going to happen."

Kenny hung his head as various words were gasped at the table. "Guys, honestly? I think we were stretching it just knowing that Zac and Vanessa weren't still together, as a couple. As much as we love them, and as much as they love each other, the relationship is different now. Even I can see there is a lot of hurt and apparently anger between them. I think we'd be seeing a totally different Troy and Gabriella if by God's grace we were even able to pull this thing together. It's not fair to them. I can't do that to them."

Ashley sat up, breathed deeply and nodded her head. "You're probably right Kenny. Whatever is happening between them…it's why Stacey was trying to get here, and Zac said somehow Stella's involved too."

When that thought sunk in, Monique wandered to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Vanessa was curled tightly on the bed holding onto one of the pillows. Momo wasn't positive that Vanessa was asleep but she saw her body rise and fall enough to believe she was resting. She closed the door again without saying a word and turned back to the group. "I think she's asleep."

They each nodded and sat for just a few minutes trying to let the severity of the moment sink in. Kenny looked at Lucas and made a motion toward the door. "Luc, come with me so we can let the crew know what's going on. All the planning that went into this has to be undone." He looked at the three people in front of him and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we all know right now, our hearts are with Zac. We couldn't put this together without him. If he had said 'no' we wouldn't even be attempting it would we?" Kenny sighed.

Each of the three shook their heads, agreeing with the producer.

"Someday…maybe someday it'll work again. Until then…"

"Until then," Lucas darted in, "We've got each other. And we've got our work cut out for us letting Zac and Vanessa know that we're there for them too."

Monique walked with Kenny and Lucas to the door of Vanessa's casita and saw them out with hugs. She then turned back to Ashley. "What now?"

Ashley looked toward the bedroom door. "There's something more going on here besides Stacey's death. I just get the feeling it's something that's been brewing for a while."

"And them finally getting to be alone has made it boil over?" Momo joined in.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. Whatever it is … Nessa's right at that edge. I haven't seen her like this since Zac was in Haiti for those two months filming a few years ago."

Monique raised an eyebrow as she thought. "I don't remember that. I mean, I knew he was out of the country…but that was before they broke up right?"

Ashley shrugged and nodded. "I don't know much about it either except that Stella stayed with her pretty much the entire time Zac was gone. I saw V two or three times and she seemed really tired and depressed. I just assumed it was because Zac was gone." She stood and stretched her back and arms. "Maybe there was more to it."

"So Stella probably knows more about this?" Monique inquired.

"Yeah, Zac said to call Stella if we needed to. It was weird. He shot that look at Ness and she went straight to the bedroom and locked the door. Then he told me not to leave her alone…and not to let her leave here alone and to call Stella if needed." Ashley looked at the bedroom door again and shook her head slightly. "I don't like this at all."

"Just let her sleep. If she had a rough night and then add the news about Stacey to the heap, she probably just needs the rest." Monique suggested.

Ashley nodded. She looked at the clock. At 6:30 in the morning the sun was just beginning to rise over Salt Lake City.

**ZVZVZV**

Corbin kept a steady hand on Zac's shoulder. They had spent more than an hour in the cold bowels of the hospital. For much of it they just sat, staring at the floor, at the walls, and at the broken body in front of them. Zac had moved several times, pulled back the sheet to look at her face, and then pulled her hand from under the sheet and sat and held it while he stared at her face. "Why?" he asked again and again.

Corbin just sat and watched and prayed. He wasn't sure exactly what he was praying for except that Zac would be able to find some peace and that – with everything Zac had just shared about the miscarriage and his unsure feelings now toward Vanessa – his friend would be able to move forward with his life.

Zac twirled the wedding band on Stacey's finger, the simple gold band. "I want to take this with me." He finally said.

Corbin looked at him. "Are you sure? They'll probably get all of her jewelry together and send it to you." He suggested but Zac shook his head.

"No. There's her wedding ring and the locket with Alex's picture in it. I want to take those with me. I want to make sure Alex gets them." His serious voice proved to Corbin that Zac was again regaining a bit of control.

"Do you want me to go get someone? I mean…are you ready to…" Corbin offered.

With tears in his eyes Zac nodded. "Yeah. Just let me have another minute with her ok?"

Corbin nodded. "I won't be too long."

When the door closed Zac turned back to his wife. "I know what you're telling me right now Stace. I know you're looking down at me and telling me that this is the opportunity for me and Ness to get things back on track. I can feel it. I can hear your voice in my head."

"But damn it, it's not that easy. You heard me tell Corbin about the miscarriage. Stacey you would be alive right now, I know you would, if she had told me about that when it happened. If she had told me, trusted me enough to tell me, it would all be different."

"So now…not only am I dealing with the fact that I've fathered two babies...and Vanessa didn't tell me about the first…I've also gotta come to terms with the fact that you are gone because she didn't tell me about it. Or maybe because she did tell me…five years later and it was like…God it was like she kicked me in the balls Stace."

"I don't know if I can ever get past that." He paused as though he was listening to someone as Corbin and the doctor walked back in. "I know you want me and Ness to be together. I get that. But right now, I don't know that I can be with her Stace…not even for you."

Zac bent and gave Stacey a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Kitten. I will always love you and so will Alex. I swear I won't let him forget you. I swear it. You are his mother. I won't let anyone forget that."

Zac looked at the doctor and nodded his head with tears running down his cheeks. The man stepped toward Stacey and gently pulled the wedding band from her finger. He didn't say a word to Zac as he placed the ring in his hands and then handed him a bag that contained Stacey's purse and other belongings.

He pulled the sheet over Stacey's face which made Zac cry even harder. "I love you Stace." He whispered as he cried. Corbin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to lead him toward the door.

The doctor stopped them momentarily and looked more at Corbin than Zac. "There's a folder in the bag. It's information that he'll need to give to a funeral director or whoever will be handling arrangements. It has contact information that will help in transferring the body."

Corbin nodded as the man looked solemnly at Zac. "Mr. Efron? I'm truly sorry for your loss. I assure you we will handle any arrangements you may want or need in the most discreet and quickest way possible. Again, I'm sorry."

Zac nodded and leaned just a bit on Corbin. "I…I need to go home."

**ZVZVZV**

One of the state troopers was waiting to take Zac and Corbin back to Salt Lake City. As they got on the plane Zac's rational thinking began to sink in. "Care if I do some thinking out loud on the way back?" Zac asked his friend.

"Not at all." Corbin answered.

They both put on earphones that the pilot handed to them and showed them where they could plug in the sets in order for the microphones to work to let them communicate during the flight.

"You ok?" Corbin began.

Zac shook his head. "No, but I'll get there. I…I still…I just can't get it through my head man. She's gone." He turned and stared out the window. "She's really gone."

"Can I ask you something?" Corbin ducked his head trying to figure out a tactful way to ask the question that was sitting in his head.

"Shoot - I guess." Zac let out a short huff as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"When you and Nessa stopped seeing each other… was it anything like this?"

Zac looked at him with defining eyes and a hint of anger. "What the hell kind of question is that? My wife is dead. How can you be asking me about…about _her_?"

"Because for the second time in your life you've been blind sided and the woman you love is gone. I heard that last little bit that you said to Stacey. You can't blame Vanessa for Stacey's death. From what you've told me, both of them…before leaving you…they both were trying to protect you."

Zac threw his head backwards against the seat. "What? You're crazy Corbs, what are you even thinking?"

"Listen to me a minute man. Vanessa knew what kind of schedule you had going when you went to Haiti. She was probably afraid that you'd completely wack out if she told you that she was pregnant once you were there and on the movie set. And then…I'm willing to bet she was trying to come up with some awesome way to give you the news, once you got home, but before that could happen she miscarried. You know she was probably trying to protect you from that hurt…you and herself after that. Am I right?"

Zac huffed at the thought. "For five years? I'm an adult Corbin. She could've told me and we would've gotten through it together."

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe she thought that disappointing you with a miscarriage would hurt her the rest of her life."

"That's…" Zac began to counter.

"Ah…think about it. You've stuck with her through other, much more public disappointments. She turned to you and leaned on you all through those times. Maybe this time she could keep it to herself and not have to put you through another round of it."

Zac thought about what Corbin was saying. "Protect me from it." Zac mentioned. "And Stacey was coming this way to protect me from myself pretty much."

"Yeah. If she was worried that you were going back with Vanessa…" Corbin didn't need to say anymore.

Zac gave a little chuckle. "She told me that she'd let me go back to Vanessa. But she told me I'd better not sleep with Vanessa while we were married. If I had cheated on her, even with Vanessa, it would be me in the morgue."

Corbin smiled ever so slightly. "She had a jealous side then? Even for Vanessa?"

Zac nodded his chin up and down. "The last few weeks, yeah she did. I was seeing a whole other side of my wife. The calm, pleasant, fun-loving Stacey was more possessive. I think she went through the HSM script a dozen times looking at the various scenes between me and Vanessa…oh shit, the movie." His demeanor switched back to a panic mode.

"I can't do this Corbin. I can't be thinking movie when all I want to do is hold my son and just be with him."

Corbin looked at Zac and studied his face. "You were doing the movie for Stacey?"

Zac didn't make a move. "For Stace…for Stella…for Vanessa…"

"But not for you."

"No. It was never for me. I love working with you guys, but..." Zac shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands in his lap. "After the first one…I didn't want to do any more of them. They're fun, I know people love them, they love Troy."

"You did the others for Vanessa, to work with her." Corbin knew the answer. They all had known the answer since the first sequel was made. Vanessa had convinced him to do it. Just as she had the second sequel, and they all knew, even with the stress and pain that preceded this final edition, Vanessa had helped convince him to do number three as well.

They sat quietly again for a while just watching out the window. As the helicopter landed Zac and Corbin saw an unmarked car waiting near the airstrip. Both men knew the car would take them back to the movie camp-site, back to the casitas where they would have to face their co-workers and friends. Corbin had no problem with that. Zac, on the other hand, suddenly just wanted to be at home.

As they moved into the back seat of the car Zac stared straight ahead. "I have to go home. I have to break the news to Stacey's mom. I have to tell my own parents. I have to plan a funeral for my wife." The list of things piled into his brain. He knew Pam wouldn't be able to offer help. This news would devastate her and probably send her into shock. He had no clue where to turn for help.

One name came to the forefront of his mind…_Vanessa_…but with the look of blame he had given her nearly three hours ago there was no way he was going to go to her. After the talk with Corbin he was truly trying to think of the miscarriage trauma in a different light. But he had just lost his wife, to him there was no comparison.

Corbin placed a hand on his back as Zac leaned forward in the seat simply trying to breathe. "I can't do this Corbin. Damn it I can't do it."

The voice that came from his friend startled him. "You can. And you will." Corbin gripped Zac's shoulder firmly. "If you love your wife and your son and your family you _will_ do this. _We_ will help you. Give Vanessa a chance. _She_ will help you get through this Zac. You need her and she needs you. I'm not saying it's all gonna magically change, but you have to give each other a chance. No. Hell no it's not gonna be easy but you _are going to do this. _You have to."

Zac broke down once more on the road back to the production complex. But as soon as the car pulled up in front of his casita he knew what had to be done.

**ZVZVZV**

Ashley and Monique heard Vanessa's phone ringing in the bedroom shortly before 9:30. The ringtone sounded several times before they heard it stop and Vanessa's weak voice answered.

"Stellz?"

"I'm at the airport. I just got your message from this morning. What's happened V? Did Zac hurt you? What happened when you got back home last night? Please tell me he didn't hurt you. I'll never forgive him." Stella's voice was firm but gentle knowing her big sister was obviously fragile.

"No…no hurt." She mumbled in a somewhat babyish tone trying to remember where she was, why she had been asleep and what was going on. "I can't…what time is it Stella? Where are you?"

"It's almost 9:30. We're in Salt Lake. I…I couldn't let you go through this again…I had to get to you." Vanessa's younger sister confessed. "Sawyer's getting a rental car. We should be there in the hour. Did I wake you up? When is your crew call today or are you going?" Stella attempted to spark Vanessa's thoughts just as Ashley gently tapped on the door.

"Hang on Stellz… Who is it? Zac?" Ashley opened the door.

"No, Sweetie, it's me. Are you ok? Who's on the phone?" Ashley tried to ask as calmly as possible.

Vanessa rolled back onto the pillow and remembered where Zac had slept the previous night. "Ugh…" she mumbled to Ashley and Stella both. "Too many questions. Where's Zac?"

Ashley could tell Vanessa was still groggy and the situation of the day hadn't caught up with her yet. "Here Hon…let me talk to them. You rest ok?"

Vanessa handed the phone to Ashley and then yawned as she wiped her sleepy eyes. "Hey, this is Ashley. Who is this?" she asked quietly keeping an eye on Vanessa.

"Ash. It's Stella. What are you doing there? Is there a problem with shooting today or something? Was V asking for Zac? Is she ok?" The questions were rolling through her mind.

"Stella…Stellz…hey, slow down…slow down, please." Ashley stopped speaking and started to move just a step outside of the bedroom where Monique could hear the conversation.

"Stella where are you?" Ashley wanted to try and get a handle on what they were dealing with.

"Sawyer and I just got off the plane. We're here in Utah, heading your way. He's getting a car then we'll be on our way to the set. Vanessa needs me, I can hear it. Ash what's going on?" Stella sounded just a bit desperate.

"I wish I even knew where to start." Ashley took a breath that Stella could hear on the other end of the phone. "Listen Stella, you know there's something going on with Zac and Ness. That's why you're here obviously…Zac told me earlier that we could call you…but he didn't say you were coming. But it's probably a good thing that you are here. There's…another…" she stopped to choose her words carefully, "…situation that we'll discuss when you get here. All I know is that the two issues have pushed your sister right to the edge. And they are serious enough that Kenny's canceling the movie production."

"Canceling for today?" Stella wasn't sure what Ashley meant.

"No Stellz, canceling the production, period."

"Oh God." Stella placed a hand over her mouth. "Vanessa?"

"Momo and I have got her. She's been asleep for the last few hours. Zac was here all night and she slept through. Right now I don't know who needs help more, her or Zac." Ashley stopped before she shocked Stella with any more information over the phone. "Just get here Stellz. They're gonna need all the support they can get."

Stella stood in the middle of the busy airport watching her boyfriend getting instructions on where to find their rental car. She was scared for her sister. Now she was worried about Zac. She debated calling her and Vanessa's parents but didn't know yet what she was walking into. It wouldn't be fair to pull them into the unknown as well.

She leaned on her suitcase as she told Ashley the only thing that would come to her mind. "We'll be there soon. Take care of my sister please?"

Sawyer approached holding keys and looking at a map of the city. He immediately saw the scared look on his girlfriend's face and quickly pulled her into a hug. "What did Vanessa say?"

"V, um, I don't know. I just need to get to her. Please just take me to her, please." She gripped onto his shirt and pressed her face upwards into his neck. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling …a really bad feeling."

Sawyer heard the fear in Stella's voice. He felt her small body shaking against him. "I'm right here Bella." He wrapped his arm tightly against her and took the suitcase from her to pull to the car. "I'm right here."

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa slowly came to as she heard Ashley talking on the phone. She sat up on the bed and took a deep breath. Her head hurt. Her eyes felt like they were swollen beyond recognition and her chest was aching.

"Ash? Momo?" she called from the bedroom barely remembering that her girlfriends were supposed to be somewhere near.

As Ashley finished the call with Stella, Monique made her way into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed next to Vanessa and opened her arms. "Are you ok?" she asked ever so quietly.

"I'm not sure." Vanessa answered honestly. "Can I have some water?" her body just felt dry, but clammy, nothing was wrong physically, but something certainly wasn't right.

Ashley quickly came in carrying a glass of ice water and also grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom with some cool water. She helped Vanessa wipe her face and held the towel momentarily against her eyes which easily reflected the rash of emotions that the woman had gone through.

"Nightmare." Vanessa started. "But it's not a dream is it?" she began to look back and forth between Ashley and Monique.

"Sweetie you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Monique offered. "But we know there's a lot going on. We've never seen you like this before."

"Stella's on her way. She's in town. Her flight just got in. She and Sawyer are on their way here right now." Ashley added.

Vanessa took the wash cloth from Ashley and pressed it to the back of her neck as she sipped on the water. They sat there for a couple of minutes before Vanessa looked back at them.

"Zac went to Stacey didn't he?" she asked innocently.

Ashley and Monique looked at each other tentatively before Ashley nodded. "He did."

Vanessa took another sip of the water before she put the glass down on the table beside the bed. She took a deep breath and moved the wash cloth over her mouth feeling a coolness enter her nostrils as she sucked in through her nose.

After a moment she put the wash cloth down by the glass and reached for a hand from each of her friends. She pushed the corners of her lips up into a sad smile and looked at them.

"When I let Zac go I messed up. Big Time. I messed up. But the thing is, it's not just my life that screwed up. It affected his life, Stacey's life, her mom's…Stella's…and Alex. God, little Alex." She pressed her lips together.

Ashley and Momo gave her hands a comforting squeeze. "If I had been truthful…completely truthful with Zac and with myself five years ago, Stacey would still be alive now. Zac knows that. He blames me for that and he has every right to. I don't blame him at all."

"Ness, you don't have to put yourself through this." Monique stressed to try and keep Vanessa calm.

Vanessa shook her head and leaned her forehead toward Momo. "But see, ever since we got together in Malibu two months ago, I've been putting myself through it. After being there with Zac and Stace and Alex…that little boy…" she smiled. "He's so beautiful. His little laugh is addictive. Have you seen that little smile? He's got six teeth now I think. I'm hooked on him."

She stopped. "You guys think I'm crazy I know. That's fine, you can admit it. And I know I'm talking in circles right now. That's because everything is spinning in my head and I'm just trying to make sense of it." Vanessa let go of their hands.

"I…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You said Stella's almost here?" she watched as Ashley nodded. "Does she know about Stacey?" Vanessa continued.

Monique and Ashley looked at their friend. "No. Are you prepared to tell her?" Monique voiced the question that was in both of their heads.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah. I'm kinda numb right now. I don't know what to think. Zac…Zac's not alone right now is he?"

Monique answered. "No, Corbin's with him. I'm sure Lucas and Kenny will be right by his side when he gets back. Will he come back here? Or do you want to go to his place to wait for him?" she pushed the questions with more than a little hope.

Vanessa shook her head. "Let…let me go take a shower ok. If I can just try to get my brain cells back in order I think I can explain things to you guys a little better. Especially if Stella's here I think I can help you understand why Zac probably doesn't want to see me right now…if ever again." She added under her breath, making her friends strain to hear her.

She accepted both of her friends' help as they found clothes for her to wear and made sure she got into the bathroom. Once alone again Vanessa put her hands against the sink and looked in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Stacey and Zac. I'm sorry. I never wanted anything like this." She held an arm across her abdomen remembering the few weeks that she carried Zac's child. Then she opened the shower door and turned the knob around as far as it would go. Maybe the hot water would help wash away some of the pain she was trying to hide from her friends. Maybe she could just let the steam pull the hurt from her body as though it was just a muscle strain.

"I love you Zac. I'm sorry."

**ZVZVZV**

Momo and Ashley moved back into the living room leaving the bedroom door wide open in case Vanessa needed help. They were a little relieved by Vanessa's calm conversation. Even if her thoughts seemed scattered they felt a little closer to finding out the truth.

Both hoped that would open the door for them to help Vanessa, and Zac, move forward.

**16ZVZVZV16**


	17. Meant To Be

Two black cars pulled into the production complex at the same time. The first passed through the security gate without a second look. The second driver had to roll his window down and give ample i.d. to the guard. Stella Hudgens sat in the passenger seat nervously biting her fingernails as the guard looked between her California driver's license and the woman seated there.

"She's Vanessa Hudgens' sister." Sawyer attempted to explain. "Please, just call Vanessa's apartment and ask. Van's expecting her. Or you can call Kenny or anyone related to the production."

"Well I've just been informed that the production has been canceled and people will be leaving, not arriving." The guard attempted to keep the harsh look on his face.

"Sir, " Stella's voice finally sounded from the other side of the car. "Please, there's been a family emergency. That's why the production was canceled. I really just need to get to my sister. I don't care who you call, but please, call someone…please, just make this happen, I need to figure out what's going on with Vanessa."

She leaned her head against Sawyer's shoulder. "This is just a nightmare. I don't know what's going on, but it's _just_ a nightmare."

At last the guard picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I have a Stella Hudgens here at the gate. She says she is Miss Hudgens' sister. There's also a gentleman with her." He waited for an answer. "Yes ma'am, I'll let her right through."

He looked back at Stella with a slight blush to his face. "My apologies ma'am. Miss Tisdale says you should come right through. Do you know where you're heading?" the guard's face suddenly softened.

Sawyer shook his head in answer then listened patiently as the guard gave him directions to the group of casitas that had been set aside for the actors and actresses. Sawyer pulled the car through the gate and then ventured down the road until they saw the car that had pulled through security in front of them.

"That's Zac." Stella pointed seeing two men getting out of the car. "And that's Corbin with him. Wait, pull over. Kenny and Lucas are there too."

Sawyer pulled the car to the curb and quickly shifted into park as Stella immediately opened the car door and stepped out. "Zac?" she called before he could make it to the porch.

All four men looked toward the street as Stella came walking up the short drive with Sawyer behind her.

Zac didn't remove his glasses as he looked at her. Corbin stepped back toward Vanessa's little sister and opened his arms to wrap her up. "Things are tense right now Stellz. Eggshells. Very fragile eggshells." He whispered into her ear.

Stella looked Corbin in the eyes as the hug released. "My sister?" she questioned.

"Still at her casita. Ash and Momo are over there with her. Wait, why are you here? Are you aware…" his voice drifted off seeing a confused look on Stella's face.

"Stella Bella, why are you here?" Zac's voice called out from the front door of the small house.

Stella didn't take a step toward him but called back, "I was scared Zac. I just…I'm worried about Ness. I need to take care of my sister."

Zac nodded and stood for just a moment. "She'll need you Bella. It's a good thing you're here." With that he opened the front door and stepped inside.

Stella grasped Sawyer's hand and turned to go back to the car. She had told him once that a close friend of Vanessa's called her Stella Bella and she really liked the nickname. Now Sawyer knew who that friend was and why it meant so much. "I, I'll be right there Bella, I promise." He said her name quietly and looked at Corbin.

Sawyer waited until his girlfriend was stepping back into the car. "Corbin, can you give me any idea at all what we're walking into? Please?" he asked nearly out of desperation.

With dark eyes Corbin looked at him and took a deep breath. "Sawyer, it's…it's rough man. Do you know…I mean I assume you do…about V's situation with…with the baby?"

Sawyer nodded. "But it's not all about that, is it?" he tried to stay calm.

"No, no it's not. And honestly, _I _just found that out from Zac. I don't think anyone else knows…unless V has told Ash and Momo." He put a hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "I know Stella's waiting on you. She's gonna need you. Cause no, this isn't just about V's baby. Sawyer, man, Stacey…Zac's wife…Stacey's dead."

Sawyer felt his heart sink. His eyes glazed over and he stood completely still. "Wh-what?"

"I know." Corbin started again. "I know. Listen, I know that's a bombshell, but please, just get Stella up to V's casita and let her be there with them, let them tell her…and you can get details…it was a car accident…but they can tell you more."

Sawyer blinked and looked at Corbin's face again. "Zac blames Vanessa?"

"He's still processing the whole thing. We just got back from id'ing her body. Let…let me get in here with him in case he needs help. You guys just go to Vanessa, ok?" Corbin pointed farther up the street.

Sawyer nodded at him, but grasped Corbin's shoulder before he could walk away. "Alex?" he breathed the little boy's name.

Corbin glanced back at Stella sitting nervously in the car. "He's ok. He's safe. At home with Stacey's mom."

Sawyer nodded and turned to walk back to the car. He opened the door and Stella saw the sadness on his face. "Sawl? You know more don't you. Corbin told you more." He slid in beside her, reached over the console and pulled her to him. Sawyer placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sawyer Thomas, tell me. Right now tell me. Don't do this to me." She searched his eyes.

"Bella, it's Stacey." He answered her pleading tone.

Stella shook her head. "What about Stacey? Oh God please don't tell me Zac… tell me Zac didn't _sleep with_ Nessa last night." She cupped her hands over her mouth and nose.

"No, Sweetheart…" Sawyer sucked in a breath and grabbed both of Stella's hands. "There's apparently been an accident Bella. Stacey is…she's…she's dead."

The chill that swept through Stella's body made her shake and burn. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and held her for just a moment before he whispered, "Let's get to Vanessa's and see if we can help at all."

Stella nodded slowly against his shoulder and then stayed silent. The drive was less than two football fields, but for Vanessa's younger sister it was one of the longest distances in her entire life.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac went straight to his bedroom forgetting to even look at Kenny and Lucas. He pulled his suitcase from the closet and began to throw clothes into it haphazardly. When Corbin came in the door he found the other two men sitting on the couch.

Lucas pointed toward the bedroom simply telling Corbin where Zac had gone. A nod of the heads gave them each an indication that Corbin now, obviously, knew more of what was going on. The dark-skinned man sat down in a chair and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his thighs.

"She had a lot of internal injuries…broken back and neck…they tried to revive her when they got her out of the car but it was too late. I think Zac handled it ok." Corbin stopped and closed his eyes to try and shake the memory of the body that was shown to them. "He wants to get home. He needs to tell Stacey's mom and he wants to see his son."

Kenny broached a little farther. "Corbs, we're canceling the production. Not just postponing…canceling." He paused. "There…there's more to this than just the situation with Stacey, isn't there." He and Lucas both watched Corbin's face as it nearly paled with the information he was privy to.

Corbin nodded. "But I think the rest of it is something that should come from Zac or from Ness. It's…a lot to take in."

Zac stepped from the bedroom with suitcase in hand just in time to hear Corbin's last statement. His jaw tensed at first until he saw the concern written on his friend's faces. He sat his suitcase down at the front door, turned back toward the other three and balled his hand into a fist, placing it over his mouth.

He tapped his fist against his lips several times begging the tears not to fall, or the hurt to go away. He was willing every thought of Vanessa out of his mind with the idea that he was angry at her, didn't want to see her, and yet still wanted to feel her arms of comfort around him.

Every piece of him was torn and just wanted to run. He was tired of responsibility, tired of the sadness, tired of the secrets, tired of trying to hold things together.

Zac looked at Kenny who noticed his fidgeting hand and Zac's tapping foot. When the younger man finally stripped off the sunglasses to reveal his tear-filled eyes Kenny stood and walked to him.

"Don't leave without checking on her Zac. Whatever is going on between you…if you're hurting you know she is too. You have a lot to do. But you'll never forgive yourself if you leave right now without checking on Vanessa. You know I'm right." Kenny encouraged.

"Damn it." The only response Zac could get to leave his lips along with the tears that ran from his eyes.

Lucas looked up at the two from the couch. "What can we do Zac?"

"Call Ashley. Make sure it's alright for us to come up there. I don't even know if Vanessa will let me in or not." He looked at Kenny. "But you're right. Even if she won't let me in, I still need to check on her."

Zac found himself sitting on the couch while Lucas made the phone call. He hoped simply that with Stella present to help, he and Vanessa could get the haunting ghost of the past five years out of their lives before Stacey's spirit took over.

With a nod from his blond haired friend all four men stepped out of the house and began the trek up the sidewalk. Zac reached into his pocket and pulled out Stacey's wedding band which he placed on his pinky. Over the next swell of time he would need her strength, even if she wasn't present, to remember the _two_ loves of his life; and to determine if the first was really meant to be.

**ZVZVZV**

"Where is she?" Stella asked as Monique opened the front door for Vanessa's younger sister.

"In the shower Stellz. Can you tell us what's going on?" Ashley asked as Sawyer walked in the door behind his girlfriend.

Stella looked at Vanessa's girlfriend for simple directions to the bathroom. Ashley pointed without a question asked. "Bedroom, bathroom is connected."

Stella looked back at Sawyer and shook her head. She made a beeline toward the room where her sister was stationed under the shower head.

Vanessa had sat down on the small corner seat in the shower after pointing the scalding hot water in that direction. She had winced at the feeling of the hot droplets when they first hit her but then grew numb to the near-boiling pain as she let the water rush over her skin.

The pounding of the door brought her head up quickly as she turned and tried to peek through the aqua glass. Her sister's voice made her take a deep breath and wrap her arms around herself.

"Vanessa, I'm here. Come on Sis, if you don't come out of the shower in two minutes I'm coming in. At least answer me that you're ok." Stella called.

Vanessa breathed in and out still letting the water ripple down her arms, her neck and her chest. What she would give to have Zac in the shower with her at that moment, helping to wash away all of these thoughts and fears that kept coming to her mind.

"I'm just showering Stellz." She finally called out to her sister.

"You've been in long enough V. I know…I know what's going on. It's me, you and Zac who know everything now Ness. About the baby and the miscarriage, and now Stacey's accident. We're all real close to being on the same page. There's no need to be scared or worried V. Just turn off the water and come on out so we can all get together on this."

Vanessa listened to her sister before shyly asking, "Is Zac here? I didn't think he'd come back here. Stacey…it's all my fault."

"He's not here yet Ness, but we'll get him here. It's not your fault. I don't know what happened, but he'll tell us Nessa. This is just a shock for him right now. For all of us. You need to be out here with the rest of us so we can all help each other. Ok?"

Stella waited for an answer but barely heard a hum other than the water behind the closed door. She tried the knob but found it locked as she expected. She picked up her phone to dial Zac's number just as she heard the other phone ring. She stepped out into the living room as Monique looked around at Ashley and Sawyer. "Zac wants us all together to talk. Is that ok?"

Stella nodded immediately. "Yes! Just tell them yes, please get him up here."

Sawyer stepped toward Stella. "Is she ok?"

Stella shook her head and covered her eyes as the tears began to fall. "I don't know. I can't get in, the door's locked. And she won't come out. I just don't know."

Stella's boyfriend held her and walked them both back through the bedroom to the bathroom door. "Nessa?" his calm voice called out. "Zac's on his way over. He wants us all to talk before he goes back to L.A. So you've gotta come out of the bathroom and get dressed before he gets here. Can you do that? Stella can help you, or Ash or Monique. Or all of them. Is that ok?" he attempted to plead.

"I want…" Vanessa's mind wouldn't even let her form the words. She wanted Zac. She wanted Zac to just take her in his arms and tell her that he still loved her. With each time that she imagined the joy of that feeling she relaxed. And then she would remember Stacey's death and the tension knotted her every muscle all over again. "I can't. I'll just stay in here." She commented randomly.

"Vanessa, you can't. Zac's coming up right now. He'll be here in just a minute. He wants to see you. He wants to talk to you, and to all of us." Stella pleaded and tried the door again.

"No, see Stella, that's just it. He doesn't need me. He can talk to you guys, now that you're here, you can help him tell everyone about the baby…stuff…and you can help him." Vanessa said again.

Stella turned in Sawyer's arms and kicked the door behind her. Through her tears she grasped the door knob and shook it viciously. "You are _NOT_ doing this Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I _will_ get in this bathroom and drag you out. I'll drag you by your hair if I have to. You're not going through this again Vanessa. I'm not gonna let you and Zac isn't either."

The body that appeared behind Sawyer startled Stella slightly. She looked up into a nearly paralyzed, unsmiling face who looked down at her like an authority figure from hell. She didn't smile at Zac. Stella stood a bit straighter and took a step away from her boyfriend. "She won't come out of the shower. I know what she's doing Zac. She's trying to wash everything away. She's got the water as hot as it'll go and she's gonna get scalded and then God knows what. I know that's what she's trying to do."

Ashley and Corbin had followed Zac into the bedroom. Stella glanced at them and then back at Zac. "It was one of the things she tried to do when…after the…the baby."

Corbin ducked his head until Ashley looked at him. "What is she talking about? What baby?"

Corbin placed two fingers over Ashley's lips. "Don't. Not right now. Just hang in there. Let Z-Man work. He needs to do this almost as much as he needs to handle the arrangements for Stacey."

Zac pounded against the bathroom door. "Vanessa. I'm coming in. Come unlock the door or I'll find another way in. It's time to stop blaming yourself Ness. None of this is your fault. And it's not my fault. Nobody's at fault. Both…_our_ baby and Stacey's death…they are just things that have happened. God knows why Ness, we don't know. But we need to accept them and we've gotta keep going."

Zac took a deep breath. "Ness?" with no answer he turned to Stella and Sawyer. Zac gripped Stella's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Everybody out there," he pointed his head toward Ashley and Corbin and beyond, "is in the dark about the miscarriage. I need _you_ to fill them in. Just like you told me, I need you to tell them. I need to take care of your sister."

Stella reached a tentative hand out to grasp Zac's arm. "Zac Attack? I'm sorry about Stacey. I truly am." The tears ran down her cheeks as Zac pulled her closer to him. "I know Bella. I know you are. It hurts." He leaned away from her and looked down as he placed his hand on his chest. "It hurts right here in my heart. And I'm so confused right now Stellz. But I know one thing for sure." He looked toward the floor and then over at Corbin and Ashley.

"What's that?" Stella asked quietly.

"I have lost Stacey. I can't get her back. But her heart is pushing me toward Vanessa. I can't lose _her_ again. Stace won't let me." He watched Stella closely.

"It's not gonna be an easy road Zac." Stella watched his eyes as the color changed from a dark angry sky to the swimming blue that represented his love for her sister.

"I know. But if we're on it together it'll be a lot smoother than if we try this apart."

Stella nodded. In the next moment it was as though a veil had lifted through the room when they heard a single word again from the woman inside the locked bathroom.

"Zac?"

He looked at the other four people in the room and pointed them toward the door. Stella and Sawyer moved them into the living room and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Zac reached above the bathroom door frame and retrieved the tiny allen wrench that would open the door. He heard the water in the shower turn off as he turned the lock to enter the room.

The steam hit him first as he pushed the door open a bit wider. "Nessa? Baby?" he didn't hesitate to step inside and looked toward the shower. Through the fog he could see her sitting inside the small stall. The heat wrapped around his head while the blurry sight of her grasped his heart.

He grabbed her towel from the sink and pushed one side of the shower door open with his shaking hand. She sat naked on the floor of the shower with arms wrapped around her knees. Her hair was plastered to her back and shoulders, lying limp under the water that drenched it.

Zac didn't hesitate to look at her, her skin red from the scalding water, her face swollen from the crying and her entire body fragile from the emotions. He let the tears fall down his own face as he saw her shaking from the crashing feelings running through her body.

Then he held open the solid white towel, a sign of surrender, and spoke softly to her. "Vanessa, Baby, I'm here."

She looked up at him with weak eyes and tear stains showing even after the lengthy shower. "I can't move. You…you'll _see_ me." She tucked her face into her knees and squeezed her body tighter.

He approached the opening with towel still in hand and stepped inside fully clothed. As he knelt down beside her he placed a single hand on her cheek again attempting to give her strength.

When she looked up at him Zac moved both his knees to the floor of the wet shower. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders and ran his index finger through her hair.

"Vanessa I need you. I can't…" he broke down in tears as his eyes caught hers and lingered there. "I can't do this without you. I know you're hurting. And I'm sorry. I know I've caused part of that. But right now I need you. I hurt too Baby."

Their eyes took turns flickering back and forth. Vanessa looked at Zac and at last reached up with her thumb to wipe the tears off his cheek. "Stacey's gone?"

Zac cried again at the words and looked down toward his feet. "Yes. I…Corbin and I…they took me to identify her body. I can't even tell you…Nessa, there's a hole in my heart. Do…do you understand? My wife is dead. I don't even know what to do."

His body began to slump with the words that were leaking from him. Both of them felt the shift as Vanessa began to regain confidence and strength while Zac's weakened.

In the confines of the slick walls she lifted her head and looked toward him. She then lifted her arms to his neck and lowered her knees, revealing her naked body to him. The intimacy that followed had nothing to do with sexual need.

As Vanessa pulled Zac's head to her chest she cradled him there. He didn't resist to lie in her arms, like a baby, and allow his loss to spill out onto her. His tears fell against her breasts as his shoulders shook against her thighs and stomach. She spread soft kisses against his forehead and cheeks, offering him the love and support that he needed.

Without another word spoken Zac and Vanessa found themselves reconnecting. In her arms they both realized she was holding the future and preparing them both for a life that they would attempt…again. No one interrupted them as they sat in that position for nearly an hour simply pouring out the past five years and letting them flow down the drain.

When they finally moved Zac wrapped the towel around Vanessa's body and helped her up from the floor. They moved to the bedroom where he dried her hair, gently fastened her bra around her body and dressed her as though he was dressing his son.

Vanessa looked at his drenched clothing and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Let's have Corbin go get you some dry clothes while we talk to them and try to sort things out. Is that ok?"

Zac nodded at her. "I need to get back to L.A. I have to talk to Pam." His eyes clouded again, "And Alex…"

Vanessa's own eyes filled with tears at the little boy's name. "I…I'll go with you." She watched Zac's eyes for any hint of disagreement. When she saw none, she moved her hand to rest on Zac's shoulder. "As friends Zac. I can…watch Alex… while you talk to Pam. She's going to need you."

Zac finally nodded. "Ness?"

They stood looking at each other, each simply trying to take guarded breaths as the pain still wracked through them.

"I never dreamed I would have to bury my wife. Not now. I need you now…as one of my best friends. You…you know? I don't know what's gonna happen for me and Alex and…and our lives." He let his gaze drop from her eyes just as Vanessa dropped her hand from his shoulder.

She gripped his fingers and bent her knees to lower herself enough to look into his eyes. When he met her irises she raised back up keeping his attention. She gently squeezed his fingers in her light grasp. "I will help you, because I love you, my friend. And I need your help too."

"How?" Zac asked simply.

Vanessa released Zac's hand, gathered her nerves, took a deep breath and raised her chin. "I had miscarriage nearly six years ago. The whole experience terrified me, got me excited and then broke me. It has haunted me ever since, knowing that I _should have_ told you what happened." She stopped and blinked just a few times to hold back more tears.

"If…no, _when_…_we_ reach a point that we can, I'd like to share it, with you. I know Stella has told you. But I think I'm gonna go back to the counselor again and I know what she's gonna tell me. She'll tell me that I need to talk to you about it. And I want to do that…whenever the time is right."

Zac let her words soak in. As Vanessa had done for him, he reached for her hand and held it tightly. He nodded but couldn't get the words to come from his mouth. He pulled Vanessa into an embrace and tearfully whispered a simple, "Yeah."

The two stood, wrapped in the cocoon of their shared hug for several minutes before both looked toward the bedroom door. The gentle knock finally caught their attention.

"Nessa? Zac Attack?" the small voice called.

It reminded them both of a frightened Stella who sought refuge from a nightmare, in their bed, at age 12. And just as Vanessa's younger sister had done that night so many years ago, she gently turned the knob on the door, let herself into the room and found a comforting spot between her sister and her adopted big brother.

On this day the three cried together before making their way back to the living room to talk to their friends.

With the encouragement to face the tasks at hand they left their friends to tie up the loose ends in Utah. The state police arranged a private plane to get Zac back to Los Angeles. By nightfall he and Vanessa would be facing Stacey's mother and would work together, to help her accept, the loss of her only child.

**17ZVZVZVZV17**


	18. Surrender

Pam was skeptical when she saw the pair of bodies walking up her driveway…together. Zac led the way with hands in his pocket. His face, still covered by sunglasses and unshaven stubble stared at the ground as he stepped toward the front door. Vanessa touched his back lightly as she encouraged him to continue the short walk.

No, Pam didn't like this sight at all.

She opened the door and stood behind the glass barrier of the storm door until Zac and Vanessa reached the front porch. When Zac reached for the latch and looked up he saw Pam cross her arms across her chest and step backwards.

"Zac?" she shook her head as he stepped into the house and crowded forward toward his mother-in-law to make way for Vanessa.

"Where's Alex?" Zac asked in an unsteady voice.

"He's in the kitchen in the play pen. I was just getting ready to give him a bottle." Pam hugged her body to keep her nerves from visibly causing her body to shake.

"Why don't you let Nessa do that?" Zac reached forward and placed a hand on Pam's shoulder.

"Wh-where's Stacey? Where's _my_ baby?" she questioned.

Zac turned momentarily to Vanessa and pointed toward the kitchen through the swinging door at the opposite end of the living room. She nodded and brushed past them lightly stepping toward the other room and the assignment she had been given.

"Zachary?" Pam's voice waivered.

Zac reached out to take Pam's hand but she quickly withdrew from him. "Let's go sit down Pam."

Pam shook her head. "No. If I sit down you're going to tell me something awful has happened. No."

Zac reached out again and this time caught hold of Pam's fingers. His voice was soft as he relayed the devastating news to Stacey's mother who began to crumble at each word. Zac closed the gap between them in time to wrap his arms around Pam's crying figure and support her as the strength left her legs.

Gingerly he moved her to the couch, reached for the box of Kleenex on the end table and then moved quickly to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Pam watched him cautiously as he went toward the door. His ashen face told of the heartache her son-in-law was feeling.

**ZVZVZV**

The little boy was sitting in the playpen reaching for toys as Vanessa walked through the door. Her heart jumped at the sight of him, especially when he noticed her standing over him and smiled a beaming grin with his six teeth. At the same time her heart dropped. The little fellow would miss his mom. She was quite sure of it.

Vanessa looked around and spotted the baby bottle on the counter with a can of formula sitting beside it. She figured on this mission she could read the instructions and magically make the bottle appear for Zac's son. Quickly she measured the powder, added the right amount of water and screwed on the lid. She heard Alex hum from his seat inside the netted rectangle.

When she returned to his direct line of sight Vanessa practically whispered as she held her hands, and the bottle, out to the little guy. "Alex, come here Baby. Can Aunt Nessa give you a bottle?"

Again Alex smiled at her and the tears pressed into her ducts. He held his hands up and didn't hesitate at all when Vanessa reached in and picked him up. "We're gonna help Daddy and Grandma through this, ok? I don't know how, but we're going to."

Vanessa sat down with Alex in one of the kitchen chairs not wanting to disturb the living room conversation. She quickly began to sing to the little boy but the only song she could think of began with a slew of numbers that she pieced together into a melody.

"…_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"_ The gentle tune brought Alex's eyes up to meet Vanessa's. She stroked his little arms and then raised him up so that she could nuzzle his cheek with her nose.

Vanessa had to smile. She kept singing but felt the familiar tug of his little fingers in her hair. Instead of pulling at it though he just let his fingers comb through the softness. "That's it X-man." She had to comment. He cooed and moved his fingers to the bottle trying to help hold it as Vanessa continued singing the song that measured out the definition of a human life.

She raised her face, as did Alex when Zac stepped through the door. Immediately the little boy started wiggling and struggling to get free from Vanessa's arms. Even with the bottle nipple held between his teeth he twisted and looked at his father.

Zac tried to smile at his son but knew the tears were cutting into his happiness. Still he walked toward Vanessa, bent down and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. He stepped to the cabinet and grabbed a glass to get the water for Pam.

"Bring him into the living room, please? I think Pam and I could both use a good dose of Alex right now." His eyes looked between the baby and Vanessa.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa stood hesitantly.

"Yeah." Zac nodded. He stepped back toward Vanessa, leaned down again and left a grateful kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for being here."

Vanessa followed Zac into the living room and waited for him to give Pam the water and sit down beside Stacey's mother on the couch. Pam looked at Vanessa and held out her arms wanting her grandson. Vanessa didn't hesitate to place the little boy in his grandmother's grasp.

Pam hugged him tightly, laid her cheek against his hair and looked toward Zac. "I knew. I knew this morning when she didn't call me back. I just…I just knew. And when you didn't know." She glanced toward the end table where a 5x7 picture frame held the most recent snapshot that Stacey had given to her last week. The picture showed Stacey and Alex playing in the pool. Zac had taken it just a couple of weeks before he went to Utah, after a day of rehearsals.

"What happens now?" the tears continued to flow down Pam's cheeks.

Zac dropped his head and then looked between her and Vanessa. "I'm not positive. We have to make funeral arrangements. I have…the hospital gave me her, her stuff. There's information with that to give to a funeral director." He finally opened his hands to take his son from Pam. Vanessa stayed silent as she simply watched the straining conversation unfold.

Zac wrapped his arms around Alex, bent his head to take in the little one's scent and to let Alex grab his nose and cheeks. He placed kisses all over Alex's face and then returned the bottle to his lips to finish feeding him. "Mommy loved you Alex. She would move heaven and earth for you Little Man. You were her world. I'm never gonna let you forget that…or forget her. Never." He emphasized the last word as he looked at Pam.

The foursome sat in the living room silently for nearly a half hour. Alex finished his bottle, closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in Zac's arms. Zac rested his head on the back of the couch while Vanessa sat somewhat uncomfortably. Pam waited until Zac's eyes were closed and his shoulders relaxed just a touch before looking finally at Vanessa.

"What happened in Utah?" Pam asked a bit roughly.

Vanessa saw the hint of anger in Pam's eyes and felt the need to answer the question. "We…" she pointed between herself and Zac, "had a real blowup about our past. It was enough that we wanted to just ditch the movie production and get away from each other."

Pam's eyes watched Vanessa for any hint of a lie. Vanessa's story was the truth, the pure truth, with some details skipped. At this very moment Pam didn't need to know what had started the argument. In Vanessa's heart there were just a few other people who needed that information, mainly her own mother and father…and possibly Zac's family – if he wanted.

Stacey's mom urged Vanessa to continue. "Stacey happened to call while we were arguing. Zac didn't answer at first. When she called again he answered in the middle of a screaming match."

Vanessa lowered her eyes. "Stace never liked for us to argue. We never had anything like this before but anytime she was around, if we even seemed to be close to arguing Stacey would jump in to try and make things better. She was the peacemaker."

Pam struggled as she looked at Vanessa and then turned her head to see a sleeping Zac and Alex near her. Both women knew Zac wasn't completely asleep but didn't want to disturb him. Yet Pam felt the need to ask one more question.

"Why are you back here with Zac now? I take it the two of you _made up_ before you found out about Stace's accident?" The question was more pointed than Pam meant. Her mind led her to believe that there was more to Vanessa's presence than her heart wanted to accept.

Before Vanessa could speak the man on the couch voiced an answer. With eyes closed Zac explained, "Vanessa is here because I want her here. She is one of mine _and Stacey's_ dearest friends. Stacey would want her here to support me…and Alex…and you. That's why she's here."

Vanessa nodded quietly and let the answer run through Pam's brain before saying another word. "I…I just want to try and help Pam…if I can." Vanessa added.

Pam nodded back at her. Soon Zac opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked down at his son and suddenly became fidgety.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked as she saw a confused look in his eyes. She watched Zac look down again at Alex.

"I…I don't know. I need…I need to go home. I don't want to, but all of a sudden, I need to." He looked at Pam and then back at Vanessa. "Let me…will you guys stay here…just let me run to the house for a little while. I promise I'll be back soon, just please."

Pam began to argue with him but looked toward Vanessa who simply nodded. Zac handed his sleeping son over to Vanessa. Pam watched the exchange with Vanessa cradling Alex against her and still reaching out a hand to grab Zac's wrist.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I think so." He answered a bit nervously.

The two of them knew Zac had had no intention of going to his own home tonight. He had planned on staying at Pam's house to help her through the emotional ordeal and to be with his son. Vanessa would either stay with them, at her parents' house, or at her own home. They looked at each other for just another minute before Zac bent and gave Alex a kiss.

He turned to Pam before he went out the door. "Can I stay here tonight, please?" he requested. Pam nodded her head in understanding and gratefulness as he walked out.

"Will he be ok?" Zac's mother-in-law again looked at Vanessa holding her grandbaby.

Vanessa looked lovingly at Alex's sleeping face and then up at Pam. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "He wasn't planning on going to the house tonight. But I have a feeling Stacey wants him there, at least for a little while."

Pam agreed. "I think you're probably right."

**ZVZVZV**

The house was silent.

It was the first thing Zac noticed after closing the garage door and entering the home he had shared with his wife. For the first time since her death he was alone with Stacey's memory in a place that used to provide complete comfort for both of them.

He walked through the mud room into the kitchen and looked around. Baby bottles sat in the dish drainer. A beautiful arrangement of flowers sat on the dining room table. A stack of mail sat on the kitchen counter just waiting to be opened.

Zac pulled a couple of the letters from the stack. He opened one from Alex's pediatrician. The baby's nine month check up was perfect…he was developing well and seemed to be a very smart little boy. _Yeah, thanks to Stacey he is._ Zac thought to himself and smiled.

Two brown envelopes held scripts for him to peruse from his manager. He didn't even open those items because he wasn't sure when he might feel like looking at another script. He remembered getting the HSM script in the mail and holding it, teasingly, in front of his wife.

"_Do you wanna know what happened with Troy and Gabriella?" he grinned at Stacey when her eyes grew wide._

"_Seriously? That's their future right there?" her face looked like an excited 12 year old at a surprise birthday party. "I can't look at that…can I?"_

_Zac laughed at her. Then Stacey had thought realistically about the script in his hand. She continued smiling but moved her knuckle to her lip._

"_What Kitten? I thought you would've ripped this out of my hand. You've been waiting for this answer for ten years, right?" he picked at her._

"_You and Vanessa." Stacey simply said._

_Zac nodded and looked at her still confused._

"_You and Vanessa will play Troy and Gabriella again…won't you? Not other actors. It has to be you two."_

That was the conversation that had started the war inside Zac's heart. The thought of Stacey's excitement, her determination, her soft heart, her love for him – and for Vanessa – made Zac lean against the counter.

He looked up and then closed his eyes. _Troy and Gabriella get married Kitten. And they live happily ever after. It's your fairytale come true My Darling. Happily Ever After._

Zac wiped his eyes and followed his heart as he moved quietly through the house. There was something else here that Stacey wanted him to know or see. He knew it. He could feel it. He kept his eyes open, scanning the rooms and hallway as he moved toward their bedroom.

When he entered the antique copper setting he felt a heavy air wrap around him. His feet somehow took him toward the bathroom. He glanced at the dresser, looking at the wedding picture that sat on the shelf. He noted a new picture frame that held an ultrasound picture from when they learned that Alex was on the way. There was a second side to that picture frame that sat empty.

Before he could linger too long on that sight the air seemed to push him on into the bathroom. Zac stood, aimlessly looking. _What is in here? Why am I here?_ He asked himself more than anyone.

Finally his eyes rested on the reason he was supposed to be there.

"_No."_ he spoke outloud and stepped toward the tub.

He picked up the stick and stared at the two plus signs in the little window. He swallowed hard knowing what it meant. He and Stacey had looked at an identical object when she first was pregnant with Alex.

This time he wrapped his fingers around the pregnancy test and stepped back into the bedroom. Zac crawled up onto the bed as he imagined his son would do someday and carefully found his way to Stacey's side of the bed.

As he let his head rest on Stacey's pillow he breathed in to catch the smell of her shampoo that lingered there. He opened his palm and let his eyes stare at the apparatus in his hand. He pulled his knees toward his hips, letting them bend until he found a comfortable place to stop.

"_So I not only lost my wife today, but a baby too. In a matter of 48 hours I've found out that I've been a father to three children. Two of them have died before I even had a chance to know about them. And the third is now laying in the arms of a woman that I love…but am afraid to give my heart to again. Stacey, you brought me here. But now I have no clue where to go." _

Zac let the stick lay on his chest directly over his heart. _"I don't know where to go from here. Vanessa was pregnant too Stacey. You know that now, don't you? So what do I do now? I love Alex. I will be a father to him. That's what I'm gonna try to do. But honestly I don't know if I can do it without you."_

The words choked in his throat. Zac pulled the pillow from under his head and nestled his face against it. He remembered so many times in the beginning of his relationship with Stacey when she would simply wrap her arm around his neck and he would nuzzle his nose and cheek against her shoulder. For just a few minutes he stayed in the position, with the pillow, replaying the memories and committing them to the 'forever' file in his brain.

As he pulled himself together Zac felt the strength from his wife filling him again. _"I know Stace. And I'll try. But it won't be too soon. I love you. Ness and I have a lot of things to talk about before either of us can even think about a serious relationship again. Yes, I love her. But don't you ever forget, I love you too."_

**ZVZVZV**

With that the conversation ended. With that Zac placed the positive pregnancy test in his pocket. With that he headed back to Pam's home where he pulled Stacey's belongings from the car and retrieved the hospital's information.

As the hospital confirmed Stacey's pregnancy Pam watched Zac break down in Vanessa's arms. She watched the two of them share the pain of that loss and then the three of them worked to give Alex the attention that would help them pull together again.

And after sharing the news of the tragedy with Zac's family, each of them worked to come to grips with all that had happened. That night Vanessa slept on the couch in Pam's living room, not wanting to be far from Zac. Zac slept on the floor next to Alex's bed, not wanting to be far from his son.

In the morning they would arrange Stacey's funeral. When Stella and Sawyer arrived home Zac and Vanessa would sit down with the Hudgens family and tell them about the miscarriage and the accident. The emotions would keep Vanessa with her parents and send Zac back to his son and Stacey's mother.

And after three more days of ups, downs and breakdowns they would say goodbye to a loving wife, mother, daughter and friend. Zac would then take his son back home.

**ZVZVZV**

He sent his own parents and brother back to their home; made sure Pam was surrounded by other family members; and left Vanessa in the hands of her closest relatives and friends. He assured them all that he and Alex would be fine.

The following two weeks Zac locked the doors of his house and wrapped himself up in memories and the little baby who commanded his attention at all hours of the day and night. Vanessa saw it first, recognized his withdrawal from everyone who cared. And when week three rolled around without any contact she took action.

"Pam, I'm worried about Zac." The visit was more than unexpected at Stacey's mother's home.

The older woman peered through the door at Vanessa's face and could easily read the worry.

"Have you seen Alex or Zac since the funeral?" Vanessa asked through the storm door. Pam opened the glass and invited her in.

"I was just trying to give Zac some time. It's just been a couple of weeks. I figured his mom or dad was probably staying…" Pam attempted to think out loud as Vanessa shook her head.

"I just talked to Starla. She's tried calling Zac dozens of times. The first week he talked to her. The second week it was harder to reach him. And the past few days he hasn't answered his phone at all." Vanessa began to inform Zac's mother-in-law of the steps she had taken.

"Zac needs help Pam. Especially with losing Stacey and the baby…and not even being able to celebrate this second child together. I know he loves Alex and wouldn't hurt Alex, but he needs help." Vanessa watched as Pam nodded.

"Have you seen him…or talked to him?" Pam asked with a slight edge. The edge faded quickly when she saw Vanessa drop her eyes to the ground and shake her head.

"I've tried calling. He won't answer." She thought about the pain she was going through again as she carried out the plans to try and get her life back on track. She wanted Zac to be a part of that life, but there were no guarantees. Vanessa knew that.

After a moment she looked back up to find Pam watching her curiously. No matter what her thoughts were right now, the reason she was here was to help Zac. She pressed her lips together, working to figure out what she needed to say next to convince Stacey's mother that something needed to be done.

"What should we do?" Pam asked simply.

"I…I just need you to know that I love Zac and Alex. And as a _friend_ I'm stepping in. I know Zac will probably fight me. But I've made an appointment for him with a family counselor. I am going to the house and I'm going to take Alex with me for a few days. I don't want Zac to have any excuses _not_ to make the appointment." Vanessa thought about her plan. "I wanted to make sure that _you_ know I don't have any other motives. Zac is one of my best friends. He always will be. And I need to make sure that he and Alex are ok."

"I think it would be good for you and Zac to see each other as well." Vanessa continued. "Don't lose contact with him. You'll need each other, especially for Alex's sake. Pam you really hold the key to Alex knowing who his Mom _is._ You and Zac have to work together to make sure that little guy knows who Stacey Beaumont Efron really is."

Pam nodded. She held a hand out to Vanessa and let her take it lovingly. She admired Vanessa. For the first time since Stacey had come crying to her home just a few months before, Pam saw the strength in this woman. She felt the true sense of concern that Vanessa was holding for the father and son who had been left behind.

So she agreed to Vanessa's plan. As unconventional as it sounded she agreed. And she hoped that the plan would succeed and ultimately provide the future that they all wanted, deep inside.

"Why don't you let me take Alex?" Pam watched Vanessa's eyes open wider in near fear.

Vanessa stammered just a minute before looking up at Pam with eyes emitting her shyness. "I was hoping to spend a little time with him myself." She watched Pam's eyebrows raise and then lower with understanding. "He…I don't…I can't explain it. He just has a way of cheering me up." She said through a sigh.

Pam smiled softly. "So there is a bit of an ulterior motive for this appointment of Zac's?" she ducked her head slightly to hold Vanessa's gaze.

Vanessa shuffled her foot across the floor. "Yeah, I guess there is. Just not the one I thought you would assume." She twisted the corners of her mouth up to match Pam's smile.

"And what if Zac won't let you take Alex with you?" Pam crossed her arms in a slightly defensive position.

"I have a bag packed. I'm prepared to stay with them."

Pam let one eyebrow raise as she nodded her head. "You're a determined woman."

Vanessa bit her lip slightly and leaned her head back. "To make sure Zac and X-man are ok? I definitely am."

**ZVZVZV**

Zac was more than shocked when the buzzer from the gate sounded in his kitchen. Alex was whining. He had been crying since Zac put him down on a blanket in the living room floor a half hour before.

Zac finally budged from the couch when the buzzer sounded again. He looked at his son who was crawling on the floor and shook his head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later Bud…who's decided to burst our little bubble?" he ran his hand through the beard growth on his chin that hadn't been touched for over two weeks.

"What?" he pushed the button and asked the one word question.

"Open the gate Zac." The familiar female voice sounded. "You've had three weeks alone. You haven't spoken to me or anyone in the last couple of weeks. Let me in."

"Alex and I are fine." He answered back in a tired, gruff voice. "Let everybody know we're fine and we'll talk to you later."

"Zachary David? You are not doing this. If you don't let me in I'll keep punching in numbers until I get the code right or until the police show up." Vanessa called into the security box. "Which will it be?"

She sat for just another minute until the gate began to open in front of her.

"Thank you." She buzzed the house again. "And I'm not sitting outside the house, I will be coming in. If my old key doesn't work I'll resort to the crowbar that's in my trunk." She released the button and proceeded to drive up the steep driveway toward Zac's home.

When she reached the front door she was pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked. She let herself in and heard the sound of the baby fussing in the living room.

"Alex?" she asked gently and followed the sound.

She found Zac sitting on the couch just holding his hands out toward his son who was pouting on the floor. The house wasn't a mess, but it certainly wasn't the tidied place that Vanessa knew Stacey had kept.

She looked at both of the boys in the room. Zac's face was still drawn and tired. Alex simply looked like he wanted to be held. Vanessa boldly stepped toward them both and picked up Alex before Zac had time to protest.

"Hey X-man!" she smiled at the baby boy who babbled at her. "Long time no see Little Guy." She held him closely and looked at Zac who leaned back against the couch.

"You haven't been answering calls Zachary." She tried to keep her voice out of lecture mode.

"Just not in the mood to talk to anyone yet." He answered.

"It's been almost a month Zac. We agreed before we left Utah that we would get help. I'm keeping my part of that bargain. Are you?" she bounced gently with Alex, feeling him relax in her arms.

Zac didn't answer her. He had gotten the messages saying that she was going to see her counselor. He had listened to the message after her first session saying she loved him…and Alex. He looked up at her through tired eyes.

"Why are you here Vanessa?"

"Because it's time Zac. You aren't doing Alex any good staying cooped up in the house moping. You know this isn't how Stacey wanted you to live. Her mom, your mom, your friends, _me_…Zac we want to help you. But you've gotta want it too." Vanessa watched as Zac took a deep breath and stared beyond where she was standing.

"I…" she looked around the house trying to conjure up the courage that had brought her into this location already. "I'm taking Alex with me today Zac. Whether you want me to or not, he's coming with me." She pulled the appointment card from her pocket and carefully leaned down and pressed it into Zac's hands.

"That's my counselor. She has helped me Zac. I know she can help you too…and we can help each other. You've got an appointment tomorrow at 10. Alex will be with me. You can sleep tonight, get up in the morning and get yourself going…or not."

Zac sat silently on the couch. He watched as Vanessa took Alex and moved out of the living room to find a diaper bag and the supplies she would need for him. Without Zac's help it took more than a half hour for her to get things together. Yet when they returned to the living room Zac was still in the same place.

"I think I've got everything for X-man." Vanessa tried to look into the eyes that seemed nearly evacuated. "Zac. Is there anything you need before we go?"

She listened to the silence, just the sound of the baby cooing and Zac breathing for a few moments before turning toward the door.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob she heard something faint. "Did you get his bunny?" the choking voice whispered from across the room.

Finally Vanessa saw the tears running from his eyes. She crossed the room with Zac's son, sat the little boy in his father's lap and then wrapped her arms around both of them. She placed soothing kisses on both of their faces along with whispers of "It's going to be alright."

It was a new beginning. They were returning to that fork in the road where their lives had changed. And they knew, although the road looked different now, it was the road they would choose to take, together.

**18ZVZVZV18**


	19. Epilogue

Five year old Alex Efron was running in circles around the room. His father had given up the attempt to tuck in the little one's shirt or put on the miniature bow tie. Zac sat back watching the other men in the room and let a smile settle on his lips.

For about the tenth time in the past two hours Alex ran to his father and wedged himself between Zac's knees. "I need to go check on them." Alex informed his dad with a serious look on his little face.

"Alex you've checked on them every 10 minutes. They're probably tired of you checking on them." Zac tried to argue.

"Nuh-uh." Alex pouted. "They love me too much." He tugged on his dad's hands until Zac stood from the chair and smoothed the jacket of his tuxedo. He took Alex by the hand and walked toward the door of the room.

The older man sitting by the door winked at the little boy. "Out again?" he asked and looked up at Zac. Alex nodded at the man. "I'm starting to think you just wanna be in a room full of pretty girls." The man teased.

Zac snickered as Alex scrunched his nose. "No way!" the little one exclaimed. Zac knew that declaration was truthful. His son had only one real reason to keep running to the room down the hall, other than escaping this one.

When Zac opened the door he spotted a very familiar face. "Gran-Gran!" Alex grinned and ran towards Zac's mom, attaching himself to her leg.

"X-man!" Starla smiled and bent to pick up her grandson. "How's my little ring-bearer?"

The little boy wrapped his arms around Starla's neck and kissed her cheek with a vengeance.

"Are you coming home with me and Zayde when this shindig is done?" she asked looking into the five-year-old's sparkling blue eyes.

"Nope." Alex answered and wriggled free of her arms. He started pulling his grandmother toward the very important room that he needed to get to.

"He's determined not to let them get too far away today, apparently." Zac informed his mom. Starla nodded and smiled.

"Got it." She said with understanding and a loving wink. "You go sit – or take care of what you need to. He's dressed pretty much. I've got him."

"Thanks Gran-Gran." Zac smiled at his mom. "Hey X-man?" Zac looked at his son.

"Hmmm?" Alex asked tugging on Starla's arm with all the strength he could muster.

"Give 'em a kiss for me, ok?" Zac passed his mother's wink on down to his excited offspring.

Alex smiled and gave his dad a thumbs-up before he pulled Starla away.

**ZVZVZV**

They knocked gently on the door of the huge room before Starla poked her head around, forcing Alex to keep his head out. "Everybody decent in here?" she raised her voice. "I've got a five year old who's determined to come in."

Stella turned her head with a smile as Gina and the hairdresser fussed with her bangs. The young lady craned her neck around to watch her sister put down the ceremony outline and motion for Starla to let Alex in.

Vanessa didn't get out of her seat but opened her arms to accept the little fellow who ran directly to her and gingerly climbed onto her knee. "Mommy!" he smiled as he buried his face into her neck.

Vanessa smiled widely feeling him latch onto her. She looked up at Starla who simply placed a hand on Alex's back and patted him lovingly.

"Are you doing ok?" Alex pulled back to look at Vanessa and put on his most serious face – just as he'd seen his father do recently.

"I'm fine Sweetheart, just a little hot, that's all." The dark-haired woman answered.

Alex then mimicked another of his father's actions, placing a gentle hand on Vanessa's abdomen. "Is she treating you ok for now?"

A unanimous "Awww…" came from the other women in the room as Alex bent his head down to Vanessa's pregnant belly and placed a light kiss. The feeling of a light push from the inside caused Vanessa to grab Alex's hand and place it over the very spot he had just touched with his lips.

"How do you do that?" she asked as Alex giggled, feeling another little kick meet his hand.

Stella again turned to look at her sister, earning her several grunts and insistent urges from their mother. "We are never gonna get your hair done if you don't sit still." Gina scolded her youngest daughter.

"Well tell Alex to quit coming in here and doing cute things where I can't see them. This is supposed to be _my_ day, but Ness is gonna steal it from me if he stays attached to her." She pouted at her older sister.

Vanessa pouted back. "You chose him as ring-bearer and me as matron of honor, little sister. Suck it up. Or I'd be more than happy to go home and change into a t-shirt and pair of shorts." She jokingly argued.

"Well sure I chose you two…a year ago…but if I'd known you were gonna be seven months pregnant at wedding time I might have changed my mind." Stella tossed an angry look toward her sister which happened to catch Alex's eyes.

"Aunt Stellz, don't pick on my mommy. She's got my sister in here you know."

"Alright, all three of you, enough!" an older voice sounded through the room. Gina Hudgens pushed Stella to turn back around and face the mirror.

"Gigi," Alex spoke to his adopted third grandmother. "Mama's gotta stay calm. Stazi's not ready to get borned yet. If Mama gets upset it might make our baby girl come out. It's not time for that yet." He spoke beyond his years, earning a tight squeeze from his step-mom.

"I love you Alexander Hudgens Efron. You know that?" Vanessa looked directly into the blue eyes that matched Alex's father's.

Starla and Gina watched the interaction that sent knots into their stomachs. Neither one of them could explain the connection between step-mom and step-son. Yet every time they witnessed it they understood more and more why Vanessa insisted that there was no 'step' to it…Alex was now her son.

Stacey would always be the little boy's mother, but Vanessa would love him, care for him and discipline him as her own.

**ZVZVZV**

_The years following Stacey's death had been a struggle and a rebirth for Zac and Vanessa's love. After Vanessa took Alex from Zac the first time, there was an eye opening respect that formed between them. Vanessa began to experience a mother's love for Zac and Stacey's son, while Zac came to realize that he needed somebody, Vanessa, back by his side._

_That week with Alex led Vanessa to spend more and more time with the little boy. Every couple of weeks she would clear her schedule for 'Alex time'. It allowed her to really check on Zac, and allowed Zac to see Vanessa. Still with tension between them, it was a win-win situation. Sometimes Stella would join Vanessa and Alex loving the sight of her sister regaining confidence of potentially being a mother herself…someday. _

_Zac also took the opportunity to join them sometimes, especially in Malibu. The reminders of Stacey were strong there. Vanessa heard him cry a few times in the bedroom where his third child had been conceived. She knew Zac was still trying to wrap his head and heart around the fact that their lives could have been much different if Vanessa's fear hadn't stood in their way. _

_Stacey's mom kept a watchful eye on the re-developing relationship. Her deceased daughter's words remained in her mind, knowing that ultimately Stacey had wanted Zac and Vanessa to be back together._

_In the months after Stacey died, Pam struggled with the friendship that began to bloom once more. As Alex turned one, Pam realized that Vanessa was the one strengthening the bond between Zac and Alex – and she was encouraging Zac to keep Pam involved in their lives._

"_Stacey wanted you and Vanessa together." Pam shared nervously with Zac during a visit before Alex's first birthday._

"_I know." Zac looked at his mother-in-law. "But it's too soon."_

_Pam watched him closely as Zac's eyes strayed away from her. "Who says?"_

_Zac stared at the wall across the room. "My heart." He voiced._

"_Can you tell me why?" Pam asked sincerely. She was a bit surprised by his answer and content that Vanessa had taken Alex for the day._

_Zac could have answered with a sarcastic 'None of your business' type answer. But they both knew he wouldn't._

"_I've got more than me to consider now. It's me and the little guy." He sat on the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and clasping his hands together. He looked up at Pam as though he was speaking to his own mom._

"_There's an issue that I can't come to terms with. I'm trying, but I can't." he admitted to her._

"_Vanessa loves you; and it's pretty obvious that she loves Alex too. Stacey always told me how you two could work together to figure out anything. If this is about having a baby together…the two of you will have Alex, right? You could raise him together." Pam ducked her head with a small shiver, practically feeling her daughter's presence and knowing that Stacey would approve of the words she had just spoken._

"_That's part of it, but…" Zac stuttered to a stall and lowered his head toward his hands where he pinched his eyes together and pressed with his thumbs._

"_What? Tell me Zac. Get it out in the open. It's been almost three months since Stacey died. It is ok to start moving forward. Just tell me." Pam encouraged._

_Zac sat up again, still keeping his hands tightly woven together and hanging off the edge of his knees. "That year before Ness and I broke up…the disagreements and arguments… it was mainly about the baby issue. But she kept something from me that could have changed our entire lives. This is going to sound really harsh but it's what's going through my head and my heart." He took a deep breath as Pam watched him._

"_Go ahead." She instructed._

"_She miscarried Pam. The reason Vanessa didn't want…er…is scared to have a baby…is because she lost a baby, my baby…our baby." He looked at Pam as her eyes widened._

"_When was this?" Pam pressed without a hint of emotion on her face._

"_While I was out of the country. When I went to film Fire and Ice she was pregnant. She found out after I left for Haiti and then three weeks after she found out she miscarried."_

_Pam's look hardened. "You never mentioned…Stacey never said anything…" she said cautiously._

_Zac smacked his hands against his knees and pushed himself up off the couch. "Because she NEVER told me!' he leaned his head back in frustration and closed his eyes. "She never told me. Until we were back on the damn movie set in Utah. We got into an argument over something …hell I can't even remember what it was. But we were standing in one of the back yards and I snapped at her and she just blurted it out. "You got me pregnant."_

_Pam stood in shock. "Why wouldn't she tell you?"_

"_She was scared…there was too much on my plate at the time…it just wasn't the right time." He repeated Vanessa's reasoning. "She wanted our lives to keep going the way they were…didn't know what would happen if she hadn't miscarried. But you see, that one piece of information would have changed my life, all of our lives. ALL of our lives." He reiterated._

"_You wouldn't have married Stacey." Pam declared._

_Zac sighed with half a laugh. "Probably not. No guarantees. I don't know how I would've reacted, but I'd like to think that I would've been right by Vanessa's side. We could have stayed together, I would've helped her get through that and we could have kept going…together."_

_Pam watched as Zac smacked his forehead and balled his hands into fists. "The day that I had to i-d Stace's body…I was dying for somebody to hold me. I wanted to run to Nessa but I knew I couldn't stay with her. One, because my son was back here and I needed him. And two, because I had just found out the day before about our baby._

"_Have the two of you really talked about it?" Pam asked._

"_We've…the counseling…that's been part of it. But we haven't talked outside of the office visits. I'm still afraid I'll yell at her. And I know she doesn't need that."_

_Pam felt the tears rising and the thumping of her heart as she looked at her son in law. "Alex needs a mom Zac. You need someone to love. And Vanessa needs you both. She'll never keep something like that from you again. She needs to know that you forgive her and that you still love her."_

"_She knows I love her." Zac turned his back and scoffed over his shoulder._

"_With everything that's happened with Stacey's death, your reaction, and then reliving that trauma…you need to tell her Zac." Pam stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You were my daughter's husband. You loved Stacey and cared for her, provided for her, doted over her and made her feel so special. It's time you do the same thing for Vanessa. Don't let this one thing stand in your way of finding happiness…again."_

_Zac saw Pam press her lips together, as he had seen Stacey do so many times. It was their look of determination. Their way of coming to terms with a truth that might hurt, but was for the best. With that look, Zac knew after months of struggling, his decision had been made. It was time for him and Vanessa to make things right._

**ZVZVZV**

_After his talk with Pam he had immediately traveled to Vanessa's house, where he found no one home. A call to her cell helped him determine that she was ten minutes down the road at her parents' home, with Alex and Stella. So he headed that direction._

_In front of Vanessa's entire immediate family he had taken her hands. "I'm sorry." He started, staring at a confused face with wide dark eyes. "I don't know what you went through, but you have to know I would've been here, right by your side. And as much as I love Stacey and I wouldn't give up Alex for anything in the world…I still wish we hadn't missed those years together. Yes, I've been angry because you didn't tell me. But you know what? I love you. I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me. And I want you to know that you won't ever go through that again…without me." He stopped and glanced to the side at an unsmiling Greg – which was typical; a nodding Gina; and a Stella with crossed arms, tears in her eyes and with Alex clinging to her leg._

_The near one-year-old let go of the young woman's leg and toddled toward his father "da-da-da-da-da-da" he slobbered and stretched his arms out toward Zac. Zac turned the boy to face Vanessa causing him to stretch his arms in her direction. "mmm-mmm-mmm-ma-ma-ma-ma" the little one hummed._

_Vanessa's eyes widened as Zac grinned. "I think there's a hidden meaning in those mumbles somewhere." He kept a grip on Alex's waist as his son put his hands in his mouth but stretched his body toward Vanessa. "So if I can convince Stella or Gina, or Pam to babysit Alex…what d'ya say? Would you go out to dinner with me sometime and see if maybe we can try again?"_

_Greg cleared his throat simply because it seemed like the fatherly thing to do. The motherly reaction was for Gina to slap her husband in the stomach, causing all of them to laugh. Still Zac's eyes stayed glued to Vanessa's._

_He pulled Alex back against his body and used one of the boy's hands to point toward Vanessa. "Say 'c'mon Ness-Ness, pweeze will you go out with my daddy?'" Zac smiled._

_Vanessa's hesitant nod brought a reaction from Stella that sounded just like one from Ashley. "'Bout damn time." The half grin was a mixture of wicked and thrilled all at the same time. _

_**ZVZVZV**_

_The week before Alex turned one Vanessa found herself at Zac's house, trying to help him determine what he needed to get Alex for his birthday._

"_He's one Zac. He doesn't need a P.S. 6. He doesn't even play video games yet." Vanessa shook her head as Zac pouted. "If you want a P.S. 6 then buy a P.S. 6, but don't call it a birthday gift for Alex." She rolled her eyes as Zac began to smile._

"_What about a savings account, or a savings bond for him?" Vanessa suggested._

"_That's too practical." Zac looked at her across the table while Vanessa shook her head at him._

"_Well if you don't get him something practical then I will." She aimed her forehead at him and raised her eyebrows._

"_Fine then. What do we need to do to set up a savings account?" Zac stood from his seat at the table and walked around behind Vanessa placing a kiss on her cheek and another ticklish one on her neck as she tried to think._

_The two were taking it slow. Dates, kisses, love notes and flowers began to fill Vanessa's days again, along with a little boy who continued to mouth "mmm-ma-ma-ma" whenever he laid eyes on her. _

"_Well, I'm sure we'll need his social security number, and maybe his birth certificate." Vanessa supplied. "Do you know where those are?"_

_Zac rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know where those are." He whined and stood thinking for a moment._

"_Just think please. Where would Stacey put important papers? Marriage certificate maybe? What about your passports?" Vanessa asked, quickly becoming disenchanted with Zac's forgetfulness._

"_Passports…birth certificates! Right, got it!" he snapped his fingers. "In our closet on the shelf. They are in a lock box to keep them safe." He nodded his head and smiled. _

_Vanessa patted him on the head and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Remind me to work with Alex on his memory skills. You're not gonna be a good influence on him." She grinned._

"_Hey!" Zac stood in place watching her walk away from him. "I remember what I have to remember when I have to remember it." _

_With that comment he followed Vanessa upstairs and into the bedroom that Zac and Stacey had shared. Vanessa went directly into the closet and began shuffling things around on the shelves. She wasn't sure why, but she felt completely at home in an area that still held pictures of Zac's wife. _

_Pam's blessing, coupled with Stacey's accident and apologies between the two had opened the door for them to be together again without guilt. Knowing that love would overflow from all sides of their relationship._

"_Here, I think I found it." Vanessa pulled a black metal box from the shelf and brought it to the bed where she plopped down beside it._

"_Go ahead," Zac pushed, "open it." He continued putting a few things back on the shelves that had fallen in the closet._

_Vanessa blushed slightly as she lifted the lid of the box and actually saw Stacey's married name typed on some of the documents inside. She unknowingly held her breath as she lifted the papers and then found a large brown envelope with Alex's name written on it. _

_She opened the tab and pulled back the flap to reveal the contents. "Did you find it?" Zac asked as he moved toward the bed and sat down beside her._

"_Think so." Vanessa answered and pulled some smaller envelopes from the brown one. She looked at a couple and then held up a business sized envelope with an official heading. She held it out toward Zac but he shook his head and just pointed, indicating for her to open it._

_She twisted her lips as she pulled the stamped piece of stationery out and unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed the paper and then jumped back to the top line. "Zac I thought you said Alex didn't have a middle name."_

"_He doesn't." Zac answered as he picked up a few of the other envelopes to glance at them._

_Vanessa began to bite her lip but couldn't stop the quivering. Zac looked back up at her to see the tears beginning to drip from her eyes and the nervous shaking of her knee._

"_What?" He asked curiously and reached a hand out toward her. _

"_Stacey gave him a middle name Zac."_

_He took the paper from her and looked at the birth name given to his son. "Alexander…Hudgens…Efron." Zac stated and joined Vanessa as the tears began to form._

_He nodded his head as the tears became evident and bent to get something else out of the box. He pulled Stacey's passport out and opened it, running a finger over her picture._

"_You loved us…you gave us a son and made him ours more that I even knew." A tear dropped down onto Stacey's smiling face just as Zac wrapped an arm around Vanessa and scooted her closer to him. "I love you Stace." Zac whispered and turned to the woman beside him._

"_She…" he breathed into Vanessa's hair placing kisses all over her head as he held her close. "I don't even know what to say. I miss her Ness. I love you. I wish you could've been around Stacey even more. She was so good with Alex, with everything…"_

_Vanessa turned around and placed her hands on Zac's cheeks. "You are an awesome father, and you were a wonderful husband. You and Stace complimented each other. I…don't know how good I can be but… if you ever think I can do it…" _

_Zac leaned forward in her grasp and rested his forehead against hers. "I have no doubt that you can take care of me, and Alex in all sorts of ways. Stacey must've known it too. Alex has your name. He's your son too Vanessa."_

_Vanessa blushed and accepted a kiss from Zac. "I love you. I always have." She spoke with the tears wetting her cheeks. "But I don't want to rush anything."_

_Zac agreed. Still he pressed his lips to hers again. "Just hold me for a while, please?" he requested._

_Vanessa carefully placed the documents back in the box and closed the lid. She sat the object on the dresser and then turned back to Zac on the bed. She climbed onto the mattress and reclaimed the spot that had belonged to her so many years ago. Then she opened her arms and allowed Zac to curl his arms around her body._

_They both noted quickly that their bodies still molded together as though they were formed for each other. That afternoon there was nothing more they needed to do. Nothing more that needed to be said. For the first time since Stacey's death they held each other and shared the kisses of a blooming love, one that would be nurtured and fed until it was mature enough to take the next step._

_**ZVZVZV**_

_Just over a year later Zac found himself and his son on the set of Vanessa's next movie. It wasn't the first time they had visited her. The relationship had grown with both the physical and emotional needs finding satisfaction. _

_Two year old Alex had interrupted their physical activities enough to know that his father didn't like anyone coming between him and the woman that Alex called 'my-ma'. When the name had formed on the little boy's lips neither Zac nor Vanessa questioned it. It just stuck._

_So, on the set that day, when Zac prepared Alex to watch a scene between his My-ma and her leading man he simply told the little boy that they had to be quiet and let My-ma do her work. Alex wrapped his arms around his father's neck and watched as the scene began to unfold._

_When the kiss began Zac felt Alex fidgeting. "X-man…shhh." He whispered. _

_When the strange man wrapped his arms around Vanessa, Alex practically began hitting Zac. "Put me down." Alex demanded with his best inside voice._

_Zac gave him a weird look and then placed his little feet on the floor beside him._

_When the man's hand threaded through Vanessa's hair, pulled her face closer to him and opened his mouth to prolong the kiss Alexander Hudgens Efron took matters into his own hands. Before Zac knew what had happened the two year old was on the set with fists pounding against the actor's leg._

"_Cut!" the director called as Zac blushed._

_Vanessa covered her mouth as she realized what was happening._

"_Dat's MY Mama!" the little voice called out to the taller man who had since stepped away from his co-star. "Dat's MY Mama! Nobo'y kisses her but MY Daddy!" Alex practically screamed._

_Zac stepped toward the set with a mixture of emotions running through him. He watched as Vanessa bent down and picked up the little boy._

"_X-Man…Baby Boy it's ok. My-ma…I'm just pretending Baby. It's just pretend." She hugged him as Alex wrapped his arms around her shoulders._

"_Not My-ma..." Alex spoke against her neck. "My Mama." He cried for a moment against her skin._

_Vanessa carried Alex toward Zac until the three of them were standing together at the edge of the set. "Mama." Alex repeated. "My Mama."_

"_Alex…" Zac tried to take his son from Vanessa but found resistance from both sets of arms. With makeup beginning to smudge against the little face Vanessa shook her head at Zac and grasped Alex tighter._

"_If that's what you want Baby Boy then that's what I'll be." She whispered into his ear._

_The three of them made their way back to Vanessa's dressing room. She sat down on the couch and held Alex in her lap. Zac sat down next to both of them. "Alex, Buddy, can you look at Daddy?" he placed a gentle hand on his son's head and stroked down his back._

_Alex pulled back and looked at Zac. "My Mama." He said one more time._

"_You love Nessa don't you Big Guy?" Zac looked into his son's eyes._

_Alex nodded. "She my Mommy." He looked at Zac. "I wove you and you take care of me. You're my Daddy. And you wove Mommy too. She take care of us." He spoke in the simplest little voice yet expressed his deepest thoughts in those few words._

_Vanessa buried her face against Alex's shirt. "You guys take care of me too." She told both Alex and Zac._

"_Dat udder man?" Alex wondered about Vanessa's co-star._

"_We were just pretending X-Man. That's part of My-ma's…I…I mean…that's part of Mama's job. It wasn't a real kiss." Vanessa tried to explain through the lump near her vocal cords._

"_It wooked weal." He watched Vanessa shake her head. _

_Vanessa reached up and placed her hand on Zac's cheek. She blushed just a little as she looked between the little boy and the man that she loved. "X-man? Do you want to see a real kiss?" she asked as she looked into Zac's eyes._

_Alex nodded. His little eyes had witnessed kisses before. Usually he would playfully disrupt them. Sometimes he disrupted because he wanted attention from these two people. And sometimes he just looked at them because he could feel the love coming from them._

_Vanessa pulled Zac's face toward her own and let their lips carefully connect. Both closed their eyes and let the easiness of the moment kick in. Zac slowly raised a hand to let it run through Vanessa's hair to the back of her head to pull her closer._

_They broke apart when Alex lifted himself up and placed a raspberried kiss on Vanessa's cheek. The laughter between the three was exactly what they each needed._

_Later that evening Alex settled in with his Aunt Stella and Uncle Sawyer while his Mommy and Daddy headed out on a date. As soon as the door closed the twinkle in his eyes let Stella know something was up._

_Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her and Sawyer to the couch. "Daddy's gonna give Mommy a wing." He grinned. _

_Sawyer looked at Stella with just a bit of confusion. Stella cupped her hand over her mouth. "Alex, are you serious?"_

_Alex nodded at her._

"_Don't lie to me Alex Hudgens Efron. Your Daddy's gonna give My-ma a ring?"_

_Alex nodded again but corrected one thing. "She not My-ma…her's my Mama."_

_Stella's smile couldn't get any bigger as she grabbed Alex and hugged him. Then she looked at her boyfriend. "If Vanessa Anne doesn't say 'yes' to him we're never babysitting again."_

_Sawyer laughed._

_**ZVZVZV**_

_Zac nervously ate dinner and watched Vanessa carefully. He had debated proposing for months. That little bit of fear remained inside of him, a past that they needed to work together to accept. Still he knew Alex's outburst at the set that day was a sign from Stacey. If Alex wanted Vanessa as his Mommy…and Vanessa wanted to play that part in their lives, it was exactly what he wanted as well. _

_After dinner they made their way back to Vanessa's house to enjoy a movie and some alone time together. Zac brought the small bowl of popcorn to the couch and sat it in Vanessa's lap. He wrapped his arm around her and felt complete warmth when she placed her head on his shoulder._

_He knew it was just a matter of time…and didn't seem surprised at all when she reached into the bowl, hesitated with the bite she was trying to take, and then gasped when she looked down to see the diamond ring between her finger tips._

"_Zac?" she questioned._

_He slipped off the couch and took Vanessa's hand in his. With a wide smile on his face he began. "Close your eyes and pretend we're on a balcony in Utah. It's a place where we shared our first kiss. We also shared 'I love you's' and hopes for our futures. It's the same place where we shared absolute heartbreak and one of the deepest losses that we can ever experience together. But Vanessa the key is that we shared all of those together._

_Anything we went through separately is gone now. It's us now. Whatever comes our way…we can handle it together, as long as we are together. _

_You, me and Alex? We're family. There's no question in my mind. From the moment we found Alex's birth certificate and your name was on there, I knew it. I'm not sure why we had to suffer those years apart, except that we needed to know how much we mean to each other._

_Stacey will always hold a special place in my heart. She saved me when I didn't think I could go on. And she's Alex's mom. Always and forever she is his mom._

_But Vanessa you are the first love of my life. You are the one who stole my heart and my breath and gave me more courage and strength than one man deserves._

_I want you to be my wife. I want you to be Alex's mama. We will do our best to give you all the love and support that we can._

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens…will you marry me?"_

"_Can I open my eyes yet?" she whispered the question as she reached out to put her arms around Zac's neck._

"_Do you need to?" he asked back._

"_I do if I want to see your eyes when I say 'yes'. She opened her brown eyes and smiled as Zac mirrored her expression._

_The movie and all else were forgotten with that one word. The outside world went completely away until the sound of Stella's ringtone caused Vanessa's phone to vibrate on the bedside table._

"_Zac?" Vanessa tugged on his arms to try and get out of his grasp._

"_My wife." He tightened his arms as Vanessa laughed._

"_I'm willing to bet this is about your son." She emphasized the word 'your' making Zac pull her closer and raise himself up on his elbow to look into her face._

"_OUR son." He said seriously._

_Vanessa smiled and swallowed the small lump in her throat. "Our son." She repeated and then reached for the phone._

"_Are you coming to get your son tonight or not?" Stella questioned pointedly from the other end._

"_What time… oh crap, sorry Stellz…we, uh, kinda lost track of the time…you know?" Vanessa attempted to cover with just the tone of her voice._

"_Well, if you'll give me the correct answer to one question then Sawl and I will hang onto the little X-man for the rest of the night." Stella teased._

"_What's the question?" Vanessa jerked slightly as Zac began trailing soft kisses against her bare shoulder._

"_Are you really gonna be Alex's mama?" Stella reached down to the sleeping little head in her lap and let her fingers trail through the red hair._

_Vanessa pushed on Zac's chest just enough to make him stop the kisses and look down into her eyes. "Yeah." She bit her lip and raised her head enough to take another kiss from her fiancé. "Yeah, I am." She smiled widely._

"_Goodnight Mrs. Efron-to-be."_

"_Stellz? Give X-man a goodnight kiss from his mommy and daddy, k?" Vanessa requested._

"_Already done." Stella answered._

_Both women hung up their phones and wrapped their arms around their significant others. Stella watched Sawyer lift her nephew off her lap and place him on a bed of blankets and pillows in their living room floor. _

_Vanessa let Zac lift her hand up in the air to admire the glistening ring on her finger. _

"_Don't make me wait too long please?" Zac requested as he twirled the ring and then brought her fingers to his mouth to move his lips over them breathlessly._

"_Is tomorrow too soon?" she smiled at him with the genuine answer._

_They lay there a few more minutes before the wavelength passed between them. Vanessa turned onto her side and nervously placed a hand on Zac's shoulder, then awkwardly let it run down to his bicep._

"_You…you're thinking about a baby aren't you?" she asked._

"_No…that's not…" Zac began to answer._

"_Zac. Don't lie. I know that's what you're thinking." She did her best to continue breathing normally._

"_We have Alex. I'm not gonna ask." He ducked his head and found a way to link their hands in order to run his thumb over her knuckles._

"_Don't you want to know how I feel about it?" she used their linked hands to raise his chin up to look in her eyes._

"_I don't want to upset you." It was the most honest answer he could give._

_Vanessa scooted down until she was on eye level with him. She held onto his hand that was gripping her fingers and reached up with the other to hold his cheek. "The thought of being pregnant again scares me Zac. BUT… if there's a chance that we can have a second child who is as wonderful as Alex? I want to try."_

_Zac's eyes brightened at her words. He knew of her fear. He didn't want to make it worse and he wouldn't push the issue. But just the thought that she did want another child thrilled him completely. He couldn't do anything more than smile at her._

"_Once we're married…maybe next year…then I'll stop the birth control. We'll put away the condoms and we'll try…" she shared her thoughts._

"_And if it happens, it happens. Right?" he whispered._

_With a nervous breath she nodded. "Yeah." Her smile that followed made Zac's heart beat a fast pattern inside his chest._

"_I love you." His tear-filled voice relayed to her._

_Vanessa answered back in a similar voice. "I love you too…and I can't wait to see our son with a little brother or sister."_

_Zac wrapped her in an embrace that would have smothered her if not for the breathing space that was left at the base of his neck. Practicing for their wedding night became a top priority for their engagement night as well._

_**ZVZVZV**_

Now, two years into their marriage Vanessa watched as her little sister stood from the chair and smoothed her wedding gown. Stella smiled and held back the tears as she watched Vanessa gazing at her.

"Remembering your own big day?" Stella wondered out loud.

Vanessa smiled. "It was perfect. And yours will be too."

"I know it will be. You know how?" Stella stepped toward her big sister and put a hand on Vanessa's belly.

Vanessa looked at her with a touch of confusion. "How?" she asked.

"Because the night that Sawyer proposed to me we were keeping Alex for you. The three of us were standing on the patio and we saw a shooting star. I told Alex to make a wish. After we wished he said 'You know what I wished for Aunt Stellz?' I shook my head. He looked at me and Sawyer and said 'I wished for a baby sister.'"

Vanessa grinned. "What's that got to do with your wedding?"

"Well, when you guys found out you were expecting I couldn't help but think that that star must've been full of luck. And I wished for a wedding day that was happy and full of love." Stella shared.

"So you figured if Alex's wish came true, yours would too?" Vanessa watched her sister bite on her bottom lip and grin.

The knock on the door signaled the women that it was time to get the show on the road. Gina opened the door and found a nervous father of the bride holding the hand of a certain ring-bearer who wanted to check on his mama and baby sister yet again.

"Papa Bear said I could walk with Mama." Alex informed the bridal party.

All eyes fell on Greg who shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it would hurt anything, would it?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "My day Daddy, MY day!" she let out a sigh and looked back at Vanessa.

Vanessa's reaction was identical to their father's. "Full of happiness and love?" she reminded her sister.

Stella quickly bent down to the five year old who was beginning to fidget with his bowtie that Zac had finally gotten him to wear.

"If you weren't so cute I might be upset right now Little Mister." She pretended to be frustrated with him.

Alex looked right back at his aunt and grinned the perfect Efron smile. "You know you love me Aunt Stellz. You just know it."

The burst of laughter in the room caused Stella to stand back up, twist her lips and shake her head. "Can I just go get married now, please?"

**ZVZVZV**

Two months later the picture taken of the handsome family at Stella's wedding sat as the focal point for the woman in labor. The blue paper gown of her husband rustled as he moved to help her find a more comfortable position.

"I don't think…I can't push anymore Zac. I just can't." the sweat dripped down her forehead from the three hours of pains she had already endured.

"You can. Just think of what we've come through Baby. Just think about it. Labor pains are nothing compared to what I've put you through." He attempted to placate her.

The fire in Vanessa's eyes blazed again when he looked back at her. "Have you ever _had_ labor pains? Do you have _any_ idea what I'm going through? Just remember, ultimately us having a baby was _your idea._"

Zac rolled his eyes.

"You did_ NOT_ just roll your _blue_ eyes at me, did you? Tell me you didn't do that. I swear I will make you pay for that. You just wait until this baby…AHHHHH!" the next wave of labor pains struck something inside of Vanessa that changed her attitude.

She reached for Zac's hand and squeezed with shaking fingers and tears that began to run down her face. "Something's wrong. This one's…Zac…make…is my baby girl ok?"

Zac looked toward the doctor who simply winked and nodded at the expectant father. "One more push Vanessa." The doctor encouraged. "It's all just fine. We just need one more big push."

Vanessa looked at Zac who helped her sit up and counted down to the push that would bring their baby girl into the world.

The tears streamed together as Zac wrapped his arms around his wife, gently laid her back onto the table and kissed her face as they heard the tiny whimpers coming from the doctor's arms.

Moments later the doctor handed Zac a pair of sterile scissors and watched as he cut the cord. Their daughter was then placed on Vanessa's chest, in her arms to see for the very first time.

The bald head made her laugh, and the scrunched face was more than familiar. "I think she looks like Alex." Vanessa proclaimed with a tired voice.

Zac smiled through his tears at both of his girls. "She's beautiful." He declared. "Just like her Mama." He bent to kiss them both.

"Is there a name for this little girl?" one of the nurses asked.

Neither of the happy parents hesitated to speak, the words coming out in unison. "This is Anastazia Beaumont Efron." Vanessa continued. "We'll be calling her Stazi…after a very special friend of ours."

Less than an hour later Aunt Stella peeked through the door of Vanessa's hospital room with a red-headed little boy pushing his way past her. Vanessa and Zac both smiled as the little boy cautiously approached his mother's bedside.

"Can I hold her?" Alex asked just seeing the tiny knit cap on top of his sister's head.

Vanessa nodded and let Zac take the little girl from her arms. She watched as Alex climbed up on the couch and reached his arms out to take the baby girl. Each of the adults let the tears fall freely as Alex wrapped two protective arms around the infant.

"Stazi? Hi. I'm your big brother, Alexander Hudgens Efron. It's nice to finally meet you."

**ZV THE END ZV**


End file.
